The Dog Lord and Miko Princess
by TimeArtist
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are to be married.One thing about that, they never met and one of them just found out. Find out how everything works out, and if there is even going to be a marrage.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day, like all the other days in April. The young dog lord looked out of the window with discuss. The door softly opened behind him, but he made no movement to recognize the person's entrance.

"Looking at the rain like that won't make it stop, Inuyasha."

"Mother, I don't get why I have to marry when Sesshomaru has to carry on the line."

"This has nothing to do with the line, Inuyasha, and everything to do with the pact your father and I made with the Southern Kingdom. This will insure that our kingdoms will remain in peace. Plus, the family are personal friends of my family."

"Then why haven't we visited them at all?"

"Because we all thought it would be best to wait until you both turned 16, which for Kagome is next month."

"So I'm older than her?"

"Only by two months, dear."

"I still don't like it. I even know what she looks like, or even what she's like."

"From what I've heard, she's very beautiful."

"Every kingdom says that about their princess, even if she's uglier than a goblin."

"Inuyasha, be nice."

"Feh."

"Anyway, I also hear she's very smart. Plus, she's a very strong miko."

"Great, she can purify me and put both of us out of our misery."

"Inuyasha…"

"Come on, mother, when have you ever heard of a miko taking a hanyou as a mate? Never."

"Inuyasha, she's not like that."

"How do you know?"

"I know because I've been corresponding with Kagome's mother over the years, and from what she has written me, Kagome has many youki and hanyou friends. She also tells me that Kagome adopted a little fox kit after his parents were killed by other demons."

"So she has friends with demon blood, what is that suppose to prove?"

"It proves that you will not make assumptions when you don't even know the girl. It also means that when you arrive at the castle you will get to know her with an open mind or you will be confined to this castle for a century, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, mother."

"Good, Inuyasha. Now go and start packing up some of your things. We are leaving at the end of the week."

"That's in 2 days!"

"I know. That's why you're getting started now." She had a knowing smile while she said this."

"But why are we leaving so early. The end of the month is in two weeks and it only takes a week for us to travel that far."

"That may be true, Inuyasha, but her birthday is in the beginning of May. I also want to get there a little earlier so we can get settled. Your father and Sesshomaru will be joining us before her birthday though.. You and Kagome have to start getting acquainted with as soon as possible with you two getting married soon. Now go and start packing."

"Feh." Inuyasha turned away and headed to his chamber to pack. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the trip or the first meeting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome entered the library where her mother was waiting for her. Kagome had a feeling she wasn't going to like this, and when it came to her instincts, they were usually right. That and the fact that her mother rarely summoned her right after coming back from a mission. Kagome usually had a chance to rest and wash up before seeing her mother.

"Mother, it is nice to see you well in my absence." Her mother was sitting in one of the overstuffed chair near the burning fireplace, even though it was April and only raining.

"Yes I am. Kagome, dear, some and take a seat. I have very important news for you." Kagome sat in the chair next to her mother a little worryingly. Her mother was a little too happy about her return. "Don't make that face, Kagome, it's not like I'm making you take another debutant class. I've learned from those mistakes."

"Then why did you summon me when I barely had my foot in the door?"

"Remember when I told you that the youngest son of the Western Lands and you were going to be married?"

"Yes, I remember. What of it?"

"Well, he's coming for your birthday."

"What! I thought you said we were going to be married on my 17th birthday, not this one!"

"Calm down, Kagome, you're not getting married on your 16th birthday. He's coming here, with his mother of course, to get to know you better. Isn't that great! You get to meet your future husband and I get to catch up with my old friend."

"Yeah, peachy." Kagome's mother missed her sarcasm as she went over the things they would have to do to get ready. All Kagome was thinking about was how Inuyasha coming would interfere with her life sooner than expected. She still had to train the other mikos in the kingdom so they would be able to go on more missions without her. She doubted that her new husband would want a wife who's away from his bed for most of the time. Even now, Kagome was lucky to spend a month in the castle for the entire year. "Mom."

"Yes dear."

"Why are Inuyasha and his mother arriving so early? I thought that I would meat him a couple of weeks before my 17th birthday."

"Well, Izaoya and I thought that it would be a good idea to give you two a long time to get to know each other before you two were married." Kagome let out a little sigh. Sometimes her mother didn't think things all the way through.

"Mother, you know I have to spend most of my time training the student mikos and coordinate with the others so I won't be called out to missions all the time. I barely have time to celebrate my own birthday, not to mention preparing for the guest."

"But, Kagome, you must stay at the castle to get to know Inuyasha. If you don't he'll think you don't want this union."

"Mother, I told you already that I was going to marry Inuyasha out of respect and love for you, father, and our kingdom, but I have a duty to the safety of the Southern Lands. I'll try to come back as much as I can, but I can't make any promises. " Her mother sighed. She knew her daughter was right, and that she probably should of thought the plan all the way through.

"Ok, Kagome, but you have to promise me that in the month of your next birthday, you stay at the castle."

"Mother, you know I can't make a promise so far into the future. I can only promise to try."

"I guess that is the best I can get from you, isn't it." Kagome nodded her head. "You should go and rest. I'm sure you had a long mission."

"Yeah." Kagome got up and kissed her mother on the top of her head. "When are they arriving anyway?"

"They'll be here some time next week."

"I'll try to be here to help you out." With that, Kagome left the room feeling even more tired than when she came in. Kagome found Sango and Kagura waiting down the hall for her. Sango is the daughter of the lead demon slayers. She'll take over the clan once her father sees fit to, or until he died. Kagome hoped that it would be the first one, but knew that demon slayer rarely had a long life. Kagura is a wind demon that Kagome met when she was only a child. She was in the woods and found an injured Kagura about to be attacked by five other demons. Kagome was able to shoot the demons down with the little bow and arrows she had. After that, she was able to heal Kagura. It made her pass out afterwards, but she had a feeling that it would be worth it. She was right too. Kagura took her back to the castle and made sure that she was ok. After that, Kagura stayed at the castle. Kagura said that is was until she paid her back for saving her life, but over the years Kagome knew that it became more than that, they became friends. That was about 10 years ago.

"What did your mother want with you so long, Kagome?"

"Nothing much, Kagura. She just wanted to tell me that my fiancé will be arriving in about a week."

"What! Kags, start talking."

"I'll tell you both everything on the way to my room. I so need to clean-up after the mission I've been on." The three women went on the Kagome's room, talking the whole way and after.

* * *

**Welcome to the new year. Hope you guys didn't get to drunk and get crazy, but if you did, hope your friends didn't videotape you. Hope you like my new story for the new year, but don't worry, i'll try to update both of my stories regularly. **


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you're coming too, monk? I'm the one who is marrying the wench."

"One, I hope you don't call her wench to her face, and two, I would like to meet someone as powerful as she is."

"Is her spiritual powers that strong?" Inuyasha had heard stories of her, but he never thought anything about them, or if they were even true.

"You've heard of the demon guardian she has?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Well Kagome saved her from five demons and had enough strength to heal her."

"So?"

"Inuyasha, she was only 6."

"Wow."

"Yeah, after that many has come to seek to learn from her and eventually she started a school for mikos, priests, and others with spiritual powers. Eventually that turned into the defense force that keeps the peace in the lands."

"It seems like you'll be mating someone stronger than you brother." There in the doorway stood Sesshomaru with a little smirk before he let it slip off.

"Shut-up, Sesshomaru, nobody asked you."

"I was making an observation. I have heard of the miko's skill, even at her young age."

"So what, it still doesn't mean she'll be the dominate mate."

"It also doesn't mean she'll be totally submissive either. Just a warning, Inuyasha, someone like her is use to being on equal ground with humans and demons alike. Don't treat her like she's a servant and you might live through this in one peace."

"When did you suddenly care about my well being?"

"If you die, father will be pushing me even more to find a mate and continue the line."

"And we all know how picky you are, that can take a century." Sesshomaru let out a little growl before leaving the doorway to go to whatever business he had for the day. Inuyasha didn't really care. "Prick."

"Inuyasha, you know Sesshomaru does have a point."

"Siding with him now, monk?"

"Inuyasha, calm down. I'm just saying that Lady Kagome is not known to bow down to anybody except to the Gods."

"Feh." Miroku just sighed and helped his friend finish packing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, will you calm down. You're going to wear a grove into the library floor."

"Kagome, how can you be so relaxed. We still have to prepare the rooms, put the last touches on your birthday party, and make sure your little brother and son doesn't do any of their tricks when people start arriving."

"Mom, Souta and Shippo know not to do anything when the guest are here, most of the rooms are done, and my birthday is probably planed to the 't' thanks to all my friends planning me one."

"But still, Inuyasha and Izoayo will be coming in less than a week."

"Mother, breath. We all know the importance of this. Everything will be fine for their arrival and everybody is going to be on their best behavior, even if they have to be hanged by their toes."

"Even you, dear?"

"Very funny, mother, but I'm not the one you need to worry about."

"And who would I have to worry about?"

"Inuyasha or course. Since he has only found out about this, I'm sure he'll be a little rebellious."

"You think so?"

"Look how long it took Kouga to accept that Ayame was meant for him and not me."

"Oh…" Kagome let out a little laugh. "And what's so funny daughter?"

"I'm just thinking on how…interesting it will be to meet him for the first day."

"Kagome, don't be mean. Think about how you would feel."

"Angry that you two sprang a wedding on me, but it is funny." When Kagome was finally able to get her laughter under control and trusted her voice, she turned her attention back onto her mother. Kagome had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing at the look her mother was giving her. "Come on mother, you know it's a little funny knowing that a guy just found out he has a blushing bride-to –be waiting for him."

"Well, I wouldn't call you blushing, and maybe it's a little funny, but I don't want you tormenting him about it."

"Don't worry mom, I'm not that cruel."

"And I'm not the queen of a kingdom." She looked at Kagome with a knowing look. "Now, I'm going to make sure that everything is running smoothly."

"Have fun." The queen let out a little laugh.

"That would be the day." As Kagome's mother left, Kagome went over the mission she was about to go on. She should be back before the guest of the hour showed up, and mother didn't need to know right away.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Izaoyo were about two days away from the castle and Inuyasha was starting to get nervous. He didn't like feeling this way, but didn't know how to stop. The trip wasn't the problem though. Under normal conditions, he would have enjoyed it. The people he met were friendly and the scenery was nice. It was just meeting this Princess Kagome that was freaking him out. He talked to some of the villagers on the way and all of them sounded the same. _'She's the best thing that to happen to this kingdom.' 'She'll do anything for a person in need and makes sure that we're all happy and protected.' _He even got the occasional_, 'She's a good looker. She's got those long legs and she doesn't hid them.' _from some of the men in the kingdom. He didn't understand how they could talk so freely about her, and even to him. The members of her squad were there and they only seemed to agree with them or put their input in. Every human, hanyou, and youki he talked to said something similar to each other about how good she was for the kingdom, which surprised him. Everybody coexisted peacefully with each other. There seemed to be no bad blood between the ones who had human blood and the ones who had youki blood, and everyone in between. That even made him more nervous. What kind of princess could rule the kingdom so well when she wasn't even the one in power, her mother still was. But one thought got to him too, what kind of miko could be so powerful to pull this kind of peacefulness off.

"Nervous, son?" Inuyasha looked at his mother next to him with a questionable stare. He doubted that he was that obvious about his thoughts. Izaoyo motioned to his thumb. "You were drawing blood." Inuyasha looked at his thumb and found that he had bit it hard enough to draw some blood.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Nervous about meeting you bride-to-be? I would be too if I was a man in your position."

"Stuff it monk. Nobody asked for your opinion."

"But I still give it when you need it, although in this case of marriage, I'm out of my league."

"Inuyasha, relax, and Miroku, stoop teasing Inuyasha. I swear you two act like little children sometimes."

"We're reaching the rest stop for tonight your Lady and Lordships."

"Thank you driver." Izaoyo turned her attention back to the two companions she was with. "Now, you two be nice. Miroku, no flirting with every pretty face you come across, and Inuyasha, no more troubling the villagers about Princess Kagome. I have a feeling that you've gotten as much information as you could. You're going to be meeting her in two days, so you'll get to know her when we get to the castle."

"Feh. Like I care."

"Come on, Inuyasha. You know that you're curious about her and the rumors about swirling about her power."

"Fine, I am, but I wouldn't be curious about her if somebody actually told me about this marriage and the princess. It's like you sprung this on me so I wouldn't be able to find a way out of this agreement."

"Inuyasha, that isn't true. Your father and I just thought it would be easier for you if we told you about the marriage until you were older. I'm sure Princess Kagome just recently found out as well."

"Whatever." Inuyasha turned his attention back to the window and saw the upcoming rest stop. He still couldn't get the princess that he's never met out of his head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was in a swamp, and she hated every minute of it. There were reports of a frog demon taking children from a nearby village. Kagome knew that she should leave it to her special unit, but they didn't know how to deal with the demons in the swamps. That's why she decided to lead the group before Lady Izaoyo and Prince Inuyasha arrived. Hopefully she'll be able to get back to the castle before their carriage arrives and get cleaned up. Hopefully her own mother doesn't kill her when she returned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"SHE WHAT!" The queen's voice could be heard through the castle and they all knew why. Kagome.

"Now, your Highness…"

"Don't you 'now your Highness' me, Sango. My daughter is out on a mission while she is suppose to be here preparing for the party and helping with the guest who are arriving. I can't believe she did this to me/"

"Your Highness, I'm sure she didn't do this to spite you. She had tog go since the special unit doesn't know how to deal with swamp youki that well."

"There are people who live close by that are in the unit, why not just have them lead?"

"Because, not even they have had that much contact with swamp dwellers and Kagome seems to be the only one who is able to talk to them as well as navigate through the swamp. She's going to be here in time for Lady Izaoyo and Prince Inuyasha's arrival. She wouldn't have gone if she didn't have a choice."

"I know, I know. But that doesn't mean I like that she left without telling me herself." She sank into a chair and looked out off the window. "I guess that's what I get from a daughter who takes care of everybody."

"Yes, that's Kagome for you. She could never turn down a person in need."

"Yes, she does that. I guess she'll get here when she does."

"I have a feeling she's still going to be in trouble when she gets back."

"For once, no. I'll just have a talk to her when she gets back."

"Yes, your Highness." Sango had a knowing smile on her face when she left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, Shippo, Kohaku, what are we going to get Kagome for her birthday?"

"I was just going to put my name along with Sango's gift."

"Kohaku, come on. For once, let's all get her something instead of putting our name on something."

"Souta's right. We just need to think of something to get mom." Everybody began to think of something that they could get for Kagome. Shippo's face brightened when he thought of something. "How about we get her a necklace?"

"What kin?' Kagome doesn't seem like the jewelry wearing type."

"If we do get Kagome a necklace, it has to be simple and elegant. I've seen the amount of necklaces she's gotten from guys and she barely looks at them because they're too over done."

"I know! We could get mom her birth stone."

"Yeah, we could also get some silver to help design the necklace."

"I could do the design we come up with. My father is teaching me haw to work in the workshop and I'm sure we could do our work in there."

"That's great Kohaku. Let's start getting the stuff we need. I could go to Totosi and get some silver. He's bound to have the good king since he's a demon work smith."

"That's great. I know where to get the emerald birthstone."

"While you guys get the material, I'll get the workshop ready." They all nodded their heads in agreement and went out on their missions. They knew they wouldn't have much time, so they had to work fast. But they all knew that it would be totally worth it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lady Kagome, do you think it's wise to go into the frog's lair like this? We don't even know when he'll be back."

"I know, but it's a risk we have to take. The longer the children stay in those eggs, the farther along they develop into tadpoles. If the frog demon returns before we're out of here, I want you and the rest of the group to take the children back the way we came."

"What about you, Lady Kagome?"

"I know the swamp better, so I can lure the frog demon off, if not, destroy him. Don't worry about me. I'll survive and be with you all soon if it comes to that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome." The panther demon bowed out of respect. Kagome was thinking about putting her in command of her own group after this. She was a good second, but Kagome had a feeling that she was a good first.

"Good. Let's do this. I have special guest to welcome in a couple of days." Some of the tension started to leave the group as they made their way into the underground lair. They found the nursery of eggs and started setting the kids free from them. They were half way through when they all sensed something.

"He's come back."

"All of you keep getting these kids free. I'll draw the frog demon away and hopefully kill it so you guys can finish up." They all nodded their heads and worked as fast as they could to get the kids out without harming them. Kagome went in the direction of the frog demon. When she caught sight of him a single thought crossed her mind, _'Big and ugly.' _She smirked while she let herself be known. Might as well have some fun with this. "Hey, big and ugly, see if you can capture me!"

"A human female. You'll be perfect to nurse my new tad polls."

"I'll like to see you try and make me." The frog demon leaped at her without a second thought. Kagome dodged it and ended up behind him. "If that's the best you got, I might as well leave."

"No you won't!" The demon from started chasing after Kagome. If she could get far enough away from the children and her group, then she could go all out. The rest could get away and she'll get a challenge. Kagome smiled at her genius plan.

"Hey, toad, I've seen crickets jump farther than you."

"I'm not a toad, I'm a frog. Nobody calls me a toad and lives. And I'll show you that I jump better than a cricket."

"Maybe now, but not after this." Kagome made an energy whip and got it around two of his legs. "Got you." With a tug, the frog demon landed on his face with a 'thump'. "No more running away. Now we get to play."

"We'll see human." A sludge bomb came out of his mouth and Kagome barley missed it. She did see it dissolve a rock. "Still want to play human?"

"You have no idea." Kagome jumped up and created a large energy ball. With two if his legs tied, the frog demon couldn't go anywhere.

"Wait, please…spare me!"

"Sorry, but I won't be able to do that." Kagome fired the energy ball and the frog demon was destroyed. What she forgot was that a swamp is mainly mud, so a tidal wave swept over her. "Ewww. This is not good. It's going to take me two days to wash this stench off of me." Kagome let out a big sigh. "I better catch up with the team before I go home and soak."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you think Lady Kagome will be alright?"

"Yes. She knows what she's doing. Let's just get these kids to the village and wait. If she isn't in the village by dawn, then we'll go out and search for her."

"Ok." The group moved as fast as they could through the thick swamp. The mikos and witches created boats for the children so they wouldn't sink in some of the swamp deeper areas. Some of the adults did that a couple of times and had swamp water up to their chest now.

* * *

**Sorry that i haven't updated this story in a while, but i had finales and a little bit of a writer's block with this story. I'll try to update this soon. So Review and give me some ideas so I can update sooner. No ideas, the longer it's going to yake me to come up with something. Hehehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome barely got the smell off of her by the time the messenger came with the news that Inuyasha's and Izaoyo's carriage was an hour away. It also seemed that a monk was traveling with them as well. Probably to ask for some training from her since he Kagome never heard, seen, or known of his existence in the kingdom beforehand. Plus her mother was still aggravated by not knowing of Kagome's mission before she left. If that didn't top it off, Kagome had an inkling Shippo, Souta, And Kohaku were up to something. Sango said they've been hanging out together more than usual and are getting supplies for something. Kagome just prayed that they didn't try anything when the carriage showed up or they were doing manual labor for a month. Now she just had to finish up putting her makeup on and choose an outfit. A nock at the door brought Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Cone in." The ddor opened to shoe Kagura in her formal kimono and having an extra one in her hands.

"I thought you might need these. Knowing you, it would of taken an extra hour for you to decide on one outfit." Kagome smiled at Kagura while she went over to see what kimono she brought.

"Kagura, this is so beautiful! You know me so well."

"I've known you since you were six, how else am I suppose to know you. Now come on. We need to get you dressed." They quickly got the kimono on and Kagome finished the rest of her makeup. "Dinner will be starting shortly and our guest have already arrived. They're getting cleaned up now."

"Why did we have to have to be doing a ball? I hate having to wear these layered, formal kimonos."

"Kagome, relax. You know that it's a welcoming ball. More guests arrived earlier than anticipated, so your mother moved up the ball. Anyways, you know how much your mother likes to plan these things since you take care of the kingdom."

"Oh, please. First, the only reason all those people arrived so early is so they could gossip about the first meeting between Lord Inuyasha and me. And secondly, my mother just likes to be the busybody of the kingdom and show Lady Izaoyo a good time for her first night back in the kingdom." Kagura just rolled her eyes before going back to the first point Kagome made.

"True that many people are here for the gossip, but you know this is the biggest thing to happen since Lady Izaoyo left the court to marry the western lord. Anyway, with most of the guests here, you know who else is coming."

"True. Sango will be here tomorrow with her demon slaying tribe, the Western Lord and his other son Lord Sesshomaru, and my cousin Kikyo."

"I didn't know that Kikyo is coming."

"Yeah, she sent word at the last minute. Why?'

"For one, she doesn't like anyone with demon blood in their veins. Secondly, she doesn't like it when humans associate with those with demon blood. And thirdly, her eyes creep me out."

"Her eyes?"

"Yeah. There's something about her eyes that make me uneasy."

"I know, I just thought I was the only one who noticed that. Good to know I'm not just being paranoid. Besides, I doubt that she'll be staying for more than a month or try anything for that manner."

"I know, but like I said, that woman just creeps me out. The I've seen the dead with kinder eyes." Kagome just gave Kagura a look before a footman came to the door.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagura, it is time for your announcement."

"We will be out in a moment." The footman left to complete his other duties.

"Well, Kagura, it's show time."

"Don't sound so depressed. You'll be opening tons of presents in a week."

"I almost forgot about that. Thanks Kagura." Kagura gave Kagome one of her rare smiles before ushering her out of the door. They didn't want to be late for a ball welcoming a prince.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was standing in the ballroom next to Miroku. His mother had ditched them once she caught sight of the queen, and practically plowed through people to get to her. Now they were standing on the other side of the room while he and Miroku were standing by one of the columns on the other side of the room. And if that wasn't enough to get Inuyasha aggravated, he was hearing whispered beats on what the meeting between Princess Kagome and him would be like. Come to think about it, he has never heard anybody call her 'Princess Kagome." It was always 'Lady Kagome' or 'Kagome.' Usually, not many people would call a princess by just her first name, or make bets on what is going to happen with her. And all of this was making him crabber by the minute.

"Come now, Inuyasha. Don't look like you're about to kill somebody."

"Why shouldn't I? I'm in these stuffy robes with all of these people I don't know and about to meet a princess that I'm suppose to marry, who I haven't meet, and nobody actually callers her by her title. To top it all off too, I'm hearing bets be made on what will happen between me and Princess Kagome."

"Calm down, Inuyasha. You have to remember that this isn't your territory, so they don't follow the same laws and customs as you and I do. Who knows, maybe it's normal for the people to call the princess by her first name."

"You're almost right, monk." Both Inuyasha and Miroku turned to see Koga and Ayame coming toward them.

"What are you talking about Koga, and why are you even here?"

"Me and Ayame are personal friends of Kagome. She's even going to be the godmother to our first child."

"Well, that only answers part of my question."

"Inuyasha, be nice. We just came over to see how you were doing. And to answer the rest of your question, only people she doesn't like call her 'Princess Kagome.' Other than that, Kagome doesn't mind if people call her 'Lady Kagome' or just 'Kagome'."

"Well that explains why nobody really talked about her with any formalities."

"Right, monk. I don't understand it, but it gets her the respect of her people."

"Wait. Didn't you say that she's going to be the godmother to your first child? How could a human know how to take care of a demon child, or even know her role as a godmother?"

"Come on! You mean to tell me you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"I sometimes wonder about you, Inuyasha. Kagome grew up around demons. Hell, her guardian is one and helped raised Kagome. Kagome barely has any human friends."

"Plus she is raising a demon fox kit. He's over there." Ayame pointed towards the side of the stair chase. There was a fox kit talking to two other boys about something. He looked like he would come to Inuyasha's waist. "That's Shippo. Kagome took him in when he was five or six. He was the size of a small hat back then and pretty weak. Know he's grown and a lot stronger thanks to Kagome."

"Yeah, and she's just as protective as demon mothers could be."

"You should know by all the times Kagome almost killed you for hitting him."

"Please. The little runt deserved it with all of the pranks he played on me. You've never had a close range encounter with those screaming mushrooms of his."

"Anyway, Kagome is familiar with most demon customs since she has grown up with us for most of her life. Plus, she is one of my closest friends and a sister to me."

"Yeah, even my tribe calls her sister, and that was before I mated with Ayame." Inuyasha was about to say something, but those annoying trumpets prevented that. He flattened his ears and turned to the stairs again.

"Announcing Princess Kagome and her guardian Lady Kagura." Kagome and Kagura descended the stairs side by side with ease. Kagome could tell who all of the people where except for the few behind the pillars. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kagome's mother and another female came towards them.

"Mom, you look nice."

"So do the both of you. I would like you two to meet Izaoyo."

"Lady Izaoyo, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Mother has told me so much about you."

"And your mother has told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well."

"I hope that you had a nice trip over here. I heard that you brought your son along and a monk."

"Oh yes, Inuyasha and his friend Miroku. Let me see, there he is." The group walked over to where Izaoyo spotted Inuyasha, which wasn't that hard thanks to his silver hair. Kagome had never seen anybody with that kind of hair and with the cutest pair of dog-ears on top of his head. Kagome had to resist rubbing one of them to see how they felt. But what got Kagome the most was the golden eyes that where staring right at her, Kagome could tell that she could easily get lost in those eyes. Kagome tore her eyes away from his to look at the rest of him. He seemed slightly taller than her. She couldn't tell much from the layers her wore except that he wasn't bulky, but she doubted that he would be scrawny. There was something about him that screamed deadly strength. And Kagome liked it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha watched in aw as Kagome descended the stairs with her guardian. He saw Kagome make a quick sweep of the ballroom and see everybody that wasn't obstructed by a pillar like he was. She walked gracefully down the steps and had an air about her that cast all eyes toward her. Her long raven hair slightly swayed as she walked and so did her hips. By what he could tell with the layers of clothing she was wearing, she had a good figure with curves in all of the right places. He definitely liked what he was seeing. Inuyasha caught sight of their mothers descending on her and Kagura when they made it to the bottom of the stairs. He knew that they would be introduced soon, so he stepped out further from the pillar to make it easier for his mother to find him. Like she needed it though. She always seemed to know where he was no matter what.

"Nervous, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah right, Koga." Inuyasha faced Koga with a cocky grin. He wasn't about to look worried in front of Koga. He would never let it go.

"We'll see. They're coming this way." Inuyasha looked back over to see that they were coming closer. Koga and Ayame decided to leave without anybody noticing.

"Inuyasha, here you are."

"Hi mom, your Highness."

"Inuyasha, I would like you to meet the Queen's daughter Kagome and her guardian Lady Kagura. Ladies, this is my son Inuyasha and his friend Miroku."

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. I hope you are enjoying your stay here so far."

"Yes. It's a very interesting land and an amazing ballroom."

"Why thank you, Miroku, that's very nice of you. And what about you, Inuyasha?"

"It's very nice and interesting. I've only been here a day though." Izaoyo sent him a glare before turning her attention back to Kagome. Sometimes she wished her son would think a little more about what he said and how people might take it. But it seemed that she didn't have to worry about Kagome taking Inuyasha's comment as an insult.

"Well, that's ok. Maybe I can show the both of you around tomorrow so you could get a good look at the place."

"That should be fun."

"You can come too, Lady Izaoyo."

"Maybe another time. Right now I just want to catch up with my friend first." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Izaoyo, look who we missed. We better go say hi before they come over here. They can talk an ear off if they feel ignored."

"So true." The both of them headed over to a lord and lady, leaving the rest of them behind. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence.

"So, your birthday is in twelve days?"

"Yeah, everybody has been planning me this birthday party and keeping it secret."

"We want you to be surprised. Anyway, you have a full job trying to keep your mother from panicking all the time."

"True, but that still doesn't mean I'm not curious on what you guys are planning for me."

"That seems nice that your friends are planning a party for you. I helped plan Inuyasha's birthday as well."

"Oh, yeah, your birthday is before mine, isn't it?"

"Yeah, about a month."

"I wish mine was a little earlier. It's so close to the spring festival we have here."

"I heard about that from one of my mom's stories. She says that the whole kingdom takes part in it, like one big party."

"It is. Everybody celebrates a new life and old friends. It's so much fun with all of the food, games, and music."

"The decorations are a sight too. Everybody comes together to decorate. It represents a since of unity throughout the whole kingdom."

"It sounds very interesting. I would love to see it, wouldn't you, Inuyasha?"

"Sure. I'm staying here for a year, I might as well go and check it out."

"Great! I heard that your father and older brother are coming as well. Will they be staying for the festival as well?"

"When is the festival?"

"Three days after my birthday."

"Wow, that is close to your birthday." Inuyasha sent a glare towards Miroku before answering Kagome's first question.

"I think that they would be happy to stay for the festival."

"Good." The horns sounded again for another lord and lady. Inuyasha flattened his ears and Kagura and Kagome both winced. So did a couple of demons and humans with sensitive hearing. "Why are they so high pitched?"

"I'll go and talk to them about it. They know most people have sensitive hearing." Kagome nodded while Kagura moved toward the horn blowers to go talk with them. Before Kagome could turn her attention back to Inuyasha and Miroku, the music on the stage stopped and the queen's voice ranged out.

"Hello everybody. I am so happy to see you here at the welcoming celebration." Everyone clapped and cheered. The queen waited until the noise subsided before continuing. "Now, I know you all know my daughter Kagome." A spotlight came on Kagome. Since Inuyasha was right by her, he got spotted as well. He could already here some of the rumor start while the people stared. Kagura on the other hand was thinking Kagura had a heads up since she all but flew away from here before the spotlight got turned on them. Kagura never like having a lot of attention on her and Kagome doubted that she would ever change on that subject. "Now, I would like to introduce Inuyasha, who will be marrying my daughter come the spring festival after this." Everyone cheered and clapped. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha to find that he was slightly blushing and looking like he rather be anywhere but here. Luckily for him, the attention was returned to the stage. "This marriage will not only combine two families, but our kingdom and the Western Lands as well." People started clapping again. Kagome decide to talk to Inuyasha while the attention was still on her mother."

"Sorry about the spotlight thing, but my mother goes a little overboard at times."

"No problem."

"Really? That slight blush you had a little while earlier told a different story." Inuyasha blushed and turned his face trying to hide it. Miroku, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh at Inuyasha, terrible. Inuyasha shot him a death glare before turning his attention back to Kagome. She didn't flinch at his glare like most female, and for some reason he liked that even more. Both of their attentions were drawn away from each other when they heard their names from the stage.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, will you two please start of the next dance?" Everybody turned to see what they would do. Kagome looked at Inuyasha being uncomfortable with all of the attention and decided to save him.

"Of course, mother." Miroku managed to elbow Inuyasha so he would move. They moved toward the dance floor and the music started up again. At first they were the only couple on the floor, but soon others started to join. "You really don't like being the center of attention, do you?"

"No. I really don't like these kinds of parties either."

"Truthfully, neither do I. The only reason I host these things is to placate my mother." Inuyasha smirked at this.

"So, will your birthday party be like this?"

"Hopefully not. Kagura, Sango, and some of my other friends are planning my party. I think they know not to throw any birthday parties like this one ever again."

"What happened?'

"Oh, let's just say that a very important person of the court got a face full of pie and leave it at that." Inuyasha laughed at that while spinning her in place.

"Sounds like a picture perfect moment."

"It was." Kagome barely containing her giggles. "That happened to me once but it was Miroku who got the cake in the face and it wasn't on accident."

"Who said mine was an accident." Inuyasha was surprised at this, but pretty soon they were both laughing. "So, will Miroku be staying with you or will he go back with the rest of your family?"

"He want to stay here and hopefully get some special training from you. You've got a reputation that has even got to my land."

"I hope that they aren't too exaggerated. I've heard some of the stories about me and they are laughable."

"So the one about saving your current guardian isn't true?"

"No, that one is true, but I destroyed five demons and passed out after healing Kagura. But so many people has exaggerated the story so much that it's funny. I've even heard one that said I killed over a hundred demons, healed Kagura, and transported both of us back to the castle. Then we had tea. Oh, did I mention in this story I was four years old." Inuyasha had to refrain from laughing, because if he did it was going to be a little too loud. "I don't know where that one came from. I only learned to teleporting at eight and I was to inexperience to try it with another person." Kagome just shook her head with a slight smile. Inuyasha liked it when she smile and hoped that he would keep that smileon her face.

"I guess you hear a lot of stories like that?"

"Defiantly. And when people get done telling me those crazy stories, I have to tell them how it really happened. It's almost funny to see their disappointed faces if it wasn't so annoying.

"I could only imagine." The dance ended and Inuyasha escorted Kagome off of the dance floor. They talked, danced, and laughed for the rest of the night, all the while the rumor mill was in full swing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you believe that Lady Kagome was flirting with Lord Inuyasha on their first meeting?"

"They were?"

"Yes. They were laughing and dancing the whole night. They barely separated after their parents introduced them."

"Yeah, and I heard that she will personally train his friend Miroku with his spiritual powers."

"She rarely teaches monks. He is a monk isn't he?"

"Yes, and I heard that he's got a decent amount of training and power."

"Well, probable not as powerful as ours."

"But still, she's taking him on as a student. I heard that she'll start with him after the festival."

"I heard she's starting today to see his level and then doing the real training after the festival."

"Why is she training him in the first place? She rarely does to those who are not a part of our kingdom."

"I think lord Inuyasha asked if she could. Plus, she and Lord Inuyasha are going to be married."

"So?"

"'So?' When they marry, both kingdoms will become one. Their people will become ours and we theirs."

"I forgot about that. I wonder if Kagome's defensive plan will spread over the Western Lands."

"Probably. Let's just hope that any chaos the Western Lands have don't become a problem for us."

"I know. I can't imagine not having a defense system like Kagome's. it makes the time before that seem like a total nightmare." Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. They all remembered what it was like before Kagome made the defense plan. It wasn't that bad, but the demons were more likely to attack if somebody moved into their land. Kagome's father had made things a little better, but still, it wasn't enough to placate all demons and humans. It cost him his life with Souta barely a year old and Kagome coming into her powers. Everyone was affected by the lose, but none more than Kagome. After that, it seemed like her mission to stop the bloodshed and truly unite the kingdom, and she did. Now there were those few rouge demons that tried to make trouble, but they are usually taken care of quickly by The Force Kagome created. Many were thankful for it too. Now everyone in the kingdom mostly live together peacefully. Some of the demons and humans work together to make each other's lives easier and even mated and had children. Kagome and The Force made everything much better for them.

"Well, this is what I do know, Lady Kagome definitely likes Lord Inuyasha."

"This means she won't try to find a way out of the marriage." Everyone agreed while finishing their breakfast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Kagome's garden with Shippo, Souta, Kagome, Kagura, and Kohaku eating breakfast. They were talking about last night's party.

"Kagome, it looked like you and Lord Inuyasha seemed to be getting along last night. You danced with him all night."

"Yeah, and you seemed to be laughing a lot."

"Well, he's good company, and when was it a crime to dance and laugh with a guy for a while."

"I heard you were full out flirting with him." Everyone looked up to find Sango leaning on one of the garden pillars.

"Sango, you're back!" Kagome rushed up and hugged her with Kohaku right behind her. "When did you get back?'

"Just a few hours ago."

"Sit down and have some breakfast." Sango sat down saying hi to everybody as she did. "So who said I was full out flirting?"

"I overheard some of the court ladies talking while they were eating breakfast. From what I heard, you two were dancing the whole night and didn't leave each other's company for long." Sango had a little suspicious glint in her eye that Kagome didn't miss.

"Sango, we were just getting to know each other. And that goes for everybody else. There was no flirting involved with me talking and laughing with him."

"Uh-huh." Everybody was looking skeptically at her while taking bites out of their breakfast. Before Kagome cold retaliate, she spotted Inuyasha and Miroku coming their way. She wasn't the only one to notice. They were all thinking of ways to tease Kagome while Inuyasha was there.

"All of you behave."

"Why, Kagome, what would make you think we wouldn't?" Sango said in an all too sweat voice.

"Because I know that look in all of your eyes and I know what your capable of."

"We're not that cynical." Kagome gave Kagura a pointed look. They all knew that everybody at the table was cynical.

"Are we interrupting something?" Miroku said with a little smile.

"No, just some friendly banter. Come and join us. How did you two sleep last night?"

"Very well." Miroku said with a smile.

"Fine. So where do you find breakfast around here?" Inuyasha said in a grumpy voice.

"You guys haven't been served yet? That's strange."

"Inuyasha and I have been wondering around. It seems like everybody has either eaten or eating."

"Then have some of our breakfast." Two plates appeared in front of them. Miroku and Inuyasha served up a plate for themselves. "I guess that your mother didn't tell you how breakfast works around here."

"No. She ditched us to have breakfast with your mom. I haven't even seen her after that."

"Sorry about that. All you need to do is find a place to have breakfast and servant will come around to see what you want."

"How come they didn't do that while we were walking through the castle?"

"They probable thought that you already ate or were looking around. Like I said, sorry. I really thought that your mother would of told you how to get breakfast around here."

"What about the other meals, Lady Kagome? Do they go in the same manner?"

"No, we'll probably have them in the main dinning room or in the main garden. There's usually an announcement about it."

"Don't worry that happened to me the first time I was here."

"And who might you be? I don't remember seeing you beautiful face at last night's festivities." Sango blushed at Miroku's commit.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce everybody. This is Sango, from the demon slayer tribe, my little brother Souta, Sango's little brother Kohaku, and my son Shippo. You two have already met Kagura. Everybody, this is Lord Inuyasha and his friend Miroku."

"Nice to meet everybody." Inuyasha said in between bites.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet everybody. Stories about you all have reached the Western Land as well as Lady Kagome's."

"My sister says she's going to train you so our spiritual powers will become stronger."

"Yes, I was hoping to increase my powers to help out others more."

"You don't need stronger powers to do that. There are those who do that without ant power of any kind."

"She has a point." Miroku sent Inuyasha a glare for agreeing with Kagura and then turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Miroku, there is something you should know. I don't train people unless they actually know the reason for wanting to become stronger and is able to tell me."

"Sorry, Lady Kagome, I meant no disrespect." Kagome nodded her head in understanding and signaled him to continue. "The true reason I want to get stronger is to see what I can really do." Kagome seemed to think about his response before smiling.

"We can start your beginning level training later this afternoon. We can get started with the real training after the festival."

"So soon?"

"Why not? Anyway, the training we're going to start is to determine the amount of power, control, and potential you have. Then I create a teaching plan around that and we'll take it from there."

"Wow, will you be able to do that with your birthday being nine days away and the festival twelve days away."

"Believe me, Miroku, I know how to multi-task."

"Yeah, you should see her during the festival. You can get a real since of what she can handle, it's entertaining."

"Thanks, Sango. I'm glad I can provide entertainment for you like that."

"No problem."

"You two are entertaining."

"Watch it, Kohaku."

"Ok, ok, don't gang up on me. You two get testy without a complete meal."

"Please, they're always like that." Souta said in a joking way.

"Eat your breakfast." Kagome lifted some food off their plates and into their mouths with a flick of her wrist. "You don't want to be late for your battle practice." Souta and

Kohaku finished their breakfast and went to the battle doom with Shippo tormenting them the entire time.

"Your little brothers and son seem to be very energetic."

"That's putting it nicely."

"I think their up to something. I'll follow them to make sure they don't do anything to the guest. We don't want a repeat of the last gathering."

"Ok, Kagura. We'll see you at lunch." Kagura nodded before taking a feather from her hair and soaring into the sky in a gust of wind.

"That was interesting."

"You get use to it. So, are you guys done with your breakfast?" Both of them nodded. "Good, I can take you two on the tour I promised. Sango, do you want to join us?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Everyone rose from the table and Kagome started the tour. Kagome and Sango explained everything of value and interest and how not to get lost. Miroku and Inuyasha made commits and asked questions. Miroku even started flirting with Sango, which caused Sango to blush for a good portion of the tour. They ran into some people, including some of the ladies from the court.

"Those ladies will be gossiping with the next person they see."

"What do you mean?" Miroku had a confused look on his face as well as Inuyasha.

"Those ladies like to gossip about anything and everything that they come across."

"Anything they think they heard or see, they gossip about it and usually put their own spin to it.'

"We usually have to watch what they say."

"Why?"

"Well, most of their gossip is harmless and can be brushed off or easily explained."

"But, there are times when they spin something so much that we have to do some serious damage control."

"Depending on the tidbit of information they decide to spread, the longer it takes to get read of the rumor."

"It's all so tiring. You should of heard some of the things they said about last night. It was entertaining to hear some of the things they said."

"You'll probable hear some of the gossip that goes on in the castle because of what those ladies start."

"So why do you keep them around than? We don't have anything like that in the castle."

"I wish it was that simple. The 'Lords' and 'Ladies' help coordinate tings in the kingdom so we don't have to deal with every little problem. You should of seen some of the trivial complaints that people came here with."

"So the lords and ladies deal with these things?"

"Yeah, it insures that the people get their problems are heard and they don't have to travel too far."

"And I don't get cornered for half the day on disputes. Now it's only a couple of hours."

'"That still doesn't explain why those ladies are here."

"The Lords and Ladies that you see here spend most of their time coordinating various social programs and functions."

"Mostly the Ladies, the Lords help to make sure they don't go too overboard with things. They were the ones who coordinated the welcoming ball that was held here last night."

"If its not to personal, why weren't you there last night, Lady Sango? You and Lady Kagome seem to be really close friends."

"I had to bring the rest of my family and tribe here. We arrived early this mourning and just finished unpacking."

"Is anybody else coming?"

"The only ones that haven't showed up is your brother and father and my cousin Kikyo. She should be her later today."

"And my dad and Sesshomaru are going to be here in two days."

"I can't believe so many people arrived so early."

"Yeah, I hated thst I had to cut it so close with my own arrival."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to go on a mission before your arrival. I found out about the ball a couple of hours beforehand. It was a miracle that I was able to get ready in time."

"And talking about being on time, we better head to the main garden for lunch." Everybody nodded and started towards the main garden.

"Lady Kagome, I thought the garden was the other way."

"That was my private garden. The man garden is this way."

"Oh, I didn't know that there were two gardebs."

"Yeah. There's the main garden that is open to the public and guess that arrive here, and then there's my private garden that I let only a selsct few into. It has a magical barrio around it to make sure of that."

"Then how did me and Miroku get through?"

"Because I let you two through. How would it look if my future husband and his friend couldn't get into the outer perimeter of my garden." Inuyasha blushed and Kagome had to reframed from laughing, as well as Sango. Miroku on the other hand was smirking at Inuyasha's blushing.

"You talk of your engagement with ease, Lady Kagome. How long have you known about it?"

"I learned about it when I was about nine. I found the marriage contract that was between me and Inuyasha. I confronted my mother about it and she explained the whole thing to me. I bet your parents explained it you Inuyasha before you came here?"

"No." Inuyasha growled out. He was agitated that he was the only one who didn't know about this. "They just sprang this marriage on me before we started out on the trip over here. And that was about a week ago." Kagome and Sango had to refrain from laughing again, and it didn't go unnoticed by Miroku.

"Word of advise, I wouldn't go out there looking like you're going to kill somebody. You and I are going to be watched very closely for the entire year and you don't want to show your temper just yet."

"Feh."

"Just a warning from one friend to another." They stepped out into the main garden and Inuyasha managed to barely hide his irritation. But when his father showed up, he was going to figure out why he was left in the dark about this.

"Inuyasha, remember, no anger."

"Shut-up, Miroku. I'm not in the mood for your 'helpfulness'."

"Fine, then I won't tell you my observation." Inuyasha gave a warning growl before continuing on to the table, Miroku following him.

"I think that you wouldn't like my nice, little observations that help you out so much." Miroku said in a mock, hurt voice. Inuyasha turned towards him.

"Just tell me, Miroku, before I do the females a favor and kill you."

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you. I think that Lady Kagome and Lady Sango knew that you didn't know the information about the wedding until your recent meeting of the princess and her people."

"Let's just drop the conversation until later. I don't want my mother knowing that something's up."

"As you wish." They both sat down at the table, Inuyasha a couple of seats away from Kagome and Miroku sitting right next to Sango.

"_Kagura, did you find out what those three are doing. I know they weren't at the battle doom for this long."_

"_Yes, they're making your birthday present. If they keep the good work up, it will look very beautiful on you."_

"_Sounds nice. I hope they're not doing anything that might hurt be dangerous to get my present."_

"_No, no, everything will be fine. I'll bee watching over them when you have something to do, or you get distracted."_

"_Funny, Kagura, very funny."_


	6. Chapter 6

"The prince seemed to be entranced by Lady Kagome through the entire lunch. Do you think he's already falling in love with her?"

"Hopefully he is and she'll fall in love with him. She's very picky about the people she lets into her heart."

"Yes she is, but did you girls see that Miroku with Lady Sango? He had her blushing through most of the lunch, with her father and brother there."

"Yes, her father was sending death glares at him during the entire meal."

"Can you blame him? Sango is his only daughter and all fathers want the best for there daughters."

"Plus he is super protective of Sango, and she rarely lets complements get to her."

"True, and she has had suitor before, but never has she paid any attention to them."

"Are you ladies thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Sango might have an infatuation with the monk." All the ladies let out a squeal of excitement. "We are so going to keep a close eye on the two pairs of love birds. This will surely be a nice amount of information."

"And very entertaining to watch. I wonder if Lady Kagome has told Lord Inuyasha that she knew about the wedding before he did?"

"We'll see, we'll see. But until then, we better be ready for any turn of events. You know how we make other people's dreary lives more excitable." They giggled at that in agreement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now, Miroku, I want you to attack me with all of your strength."

"Are you sure about that, Lady Kagome?"

"Perfectly. This is how I know what type of program to put you on. Just think of this as a mock fight."

"Alright, if you wish." Miroku got into a fighting stance while Kagome just stood there. Miroku slightly hesitated and Kagome decided to give him a little push.

"I've never been really patent with students." Kagome created an energy ball in her hand and fired it at Miroku. He barely dodged it. He looked at the small crater that was made by the blast. Inuyasha let out a little whistle. "If you don't attack, Miroku, I will force you to."

"Alright." Miroku knew she wasn't joking by the crater he was standing by. He took out some of his sutras and launched them at Kagome while focusing his powers to create an energy ball. Kagome disintegrated the sutras when they got a foot in front of her.

"Nice, your sutras are strong, but they could be better."

"Then try this!" Miroku launched the energy ball straight at Kagome. She didn't even seem surprised. Kagome extended her arm out and caught the attack right in her hand, absorbing the attack. Both Miroku and Inuyasha were surprised. Inuyasha knew that Miroku wasn't a pushover and what Miroku just was the strongest attack he had, but Kagome made him look like a novice. Inuyasha was wondering what was up with her.

Miroku was having similar thoughts. Sure he could probably do the energy ball a couple of more times, but Kagome made his attack look like a little annoyance. Miroku was starting to see what else he could do when Kagome brought him out of his thoughts.

"Is that all you have, Miroku?"

"No." Miroku launched himself at Kagome, hoping that a physical attack would bring him more luck. He jumped in the air spinning his staff and brought it down. It didn't even touch her. A force field was in his way about an inch from her face.

"Interesting. Even with your energy focused into your staff, I'm having no problems repelling you." Kagome grabbed Miroku's staff and sent him and his staff flying. Miroku landed with a thud a couple of feet away from Kagome. He slowly got up and was preparing for another attack.

"That is all, Miroku, I have observed enough of your power and skill." Miroku looked a little surprised at this. "Your powers are strong and a good amount of focus, but you will need help in focusing your power faster and being able to increase your damage possibility with your powers." This was a floating clipboard to the side of Kagome taking down notes about the battle and Miroku's potential.

"What do you mean 'damage possibility'?"

"I mean increasing your power and endurance so you can take on one stronger than you. You will learn how to control your powers to the point where you can take on beings at least twice your strength."

"Really?"

"Yes, you already have the strategy part down." Miroku had a confused look on his face. "You had the right idea in launching your sutras first while you got your energy focused, you just need the added strength and endurance to back it up, and better control so you don't have so much time between attacks. You will also need some more help with your head on attacks. Compared to your spiritual attack, your head on attack was a joke." Miroku nodded in understanding with a little depressed look about what she said about his head on attack. She sounded a little disappointed that he wasn't as physically strong as she expected. Inuyasha jumped down from the ledge he was watching from and walked over to them.

"That was cool, I've never seen anybody absorb one of Miroku's attacks like that." Before Kagome could respond, a servant came running over.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but the Lord of the Western Lands is on his way with Lord Sesshomaru."

"They're coming a day early."

"Yes, my Lord. They should be here no later than mid-afternoon. The Ladies are already planning the welcoming dinner for them."

"Thank you, Jacob, is there anything else?"

"Yes, your cousin Kikyo has just arrived as well. Your mother wishes you to welcome her."

"Oh, joy." Kagome said sarcastically. It wasn't as if she hated Kikyo, it's just that they couldn't never really get along, or agree on much were being a miko was concerned. Kagome waved away Jacob while trying to think of the quickest way to say high and leave without being rude. She had forgotten all about Inuyasha and Miroku until Inuyasha spoke up.

"What's the deal with you cousin? You don't seem to enthusiastic about seeing her."

"Oh, sorry about that, it's just that we don't really get along."

"And why is that Lady Kagome?"

"Well, we're both mikos and have completely different ideas on how we could live our lives because of it." Both of the guys had confused looks on their face and Kagome noticed. "She believes that mikos shouldn't make any lasting relationships since we usually have a short life span, while I believe that mikos should have relationships so we have a reason to fight, to live. Kikyo believes that mikos shouldn't assort with those of demon blood, while I have no problem with it. In fact, most of my friends have demon blood."

"So you basically have very different views."

"Yeah, she's kind of stuck in the old ways while I'm in the new. Hence, we don't get along very well and she doesn't approve of how most mikos and demons have gotten along in the kingdom because of me. Sad really, she doesn't know what's she's missing." Kagome let out a sigh before squaring her shoulders. "I better go and say high before there is an even bigger rift between us. You two may accompany me know and get the meeting out of the way know or wait until lunch to be introduced, your choice."

"I have no preference to when we meet. How about you, Inuyasha?"

"Might as well get it over with now."

"Ok, follow me." They walked the distance to the entrance hall. Kagome checked her reflection on a mirror in the hallway and decided that she was ok. When they got to the entrance hall, her mother was welcoming Kikyo and introducing Lady Izaoyo to her.

"Here's Kagome, and she's brought along Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome's mother said with a big smile. Kagome had to remind herself to be nice, even if she didn't want to be.

"Kikyo, how nice to see you again."

"And you Kagome, you seem well."

"I am, and you?"

"I am fine."

"Let me introduce you to Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands and his friend Miroku."

"A monk."

"Yes I am. Lady Kagome has gracelessly let me train under her while I am here with Inuyasha." Kikyo was able to hide her surprise, but Kagome knew her well enough to see that she was disproving of the friendship she saw between the two men.

"Well, that is nice of my cousin." Kikyo turned her attention back on Kagome. "Do you think you'll be free for tea soon. I would love to catch up with you since my last visit."

"I would love to and I have plenty of time."

"Isn't that nice. I'm so glad that you two are getting along so greatly. Izaoyo, you wouldn't that these two couldn't be in a room together without going after each other's throat."

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru use to do that before they learned to be civilized toward one another. Although it was nice to be able to redecorate some of the rooms they destroyed during their fights." Both women laughed and went off somewhere, forgetting about the rest of them. Just before Kagome could open her mouth to lead them all to the guardian, Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta came running up.

"Boys, you know that there isn't any running in the castle." All three of them stopped.

"Sorry, sis, it's just we're going to be late to our battle practice in the battle doom if we don't hurry."

"I'm not even going to ask what you three were up to make you guys late for your class."

"It's nothing bad!" All three said in union. Kagome just sighed before responding to them.

"Say hello to Kikyo while you boys are here." That was when the three of them finally noticing that Kikyo was even there.

"Hello, Kikyo. It's good to see that you're well." They all sang in union. Kikyo nodded her head, but did nothing else to respond to them. Inuyasha decided to remind everyone that he and Miroku were still there.

"What is this battle doom you guys always go to?"

"It's this huge stadium that can hold thousands of people. It's usually used as a training area for the demon slayers and the battle classes." Souta said calmly.

"Although the battle doom is primarily used for that purpose," Kagome continuing where Souta left off, "we also use it for our battle royal we have for the spring festival as well as certain ceremonies and battles. It's very nice."

"I would love to see it for myself, Lady Kagome."

"Yeah, it sounds interesting."

"Sure, the demon slayers are practicing there as well as Kagura's battle class. The boys can show you the way while Kikyo and I have tea."

"Ok." The five of them were off down the hall, leaving Kikyo and Kagome in the hallway. When Kagome didn't feel like standing there anymore, she led Kikyo to the main garden. When they were seated and had their tea set, they finally spook.

"I see that you are still caring for Shippo as your son."

"Yes I am. He's a very good boy and I couldn't ask for a better son."

"Really?" Kikyo looked at her over the rim of her teacup. Kagome didn't answer or show any kind of emotion. "I heard that fox demons are always playing tricks on humans, and sometimes the tricks are very dangerous."

"Shippo plays tricks on people sometimes and none of them are dangerous, Kikyo. And if you have something to say about my son, then say it." Although Kagome's voice was controlled, the edge in her eyes told Kikyo that it wasn't a wise choice to confront her about Shippo.

"I'm saying nothing, Kagome, only of what I've heard about fox demons." Kagome looked at her, but said nothing and took another sip of her tea. After a few more moments and sips of tea, Kikyo started the conversation again. "I see that your fiancé is a hanyou. Are you worried?"

"No, why should I be?"

"Well, I heard that demons could be real possessive and protective of their mates. Especially dog demons."

"I am fully aware of how mated demons act, Kikyo. I've been around demons a lot longer than you. I am even going to be a godmother to one."

"Yes, yes, I've heard that Koga's wolf tribe treats you like a sister and that he and Ayame were considering you for the possition." They both took sips of their tea and saw The Ladies come out and sit down some ways for their own tea. Kagome guessed that they were planning the dinner while it was still nice out; she sensed that rain was coming. "Kagome, do you think that it is wise for one as yourself should be mated to a demon, even if he is half?"

"I see no problem with it. From what I have seen of him, he is very nice and honorable. We seem to get along very well in the short time that he has been here. And anyway, him being a hanyou is no issue of mine."

"Then you are a fool."

"What!" Kagome kept her voice low so that the court ladies wouldn't here her, but the surprise in Kagome's voice was evident.

"Kagome, you are a miko and your going to be bonded with a being that you should not be with. The way that the kingdom is heading in now is only in destruction. With you and Inuyasha being tide together for the rest of your lives, it's only making the destruction all the worst!" By that time, Kikyo's voice was loud enough to attract the attention of the court ladies, servants, and others who were in the area, including Inuyasha and Kagome's mothers. All of them had stopped what they were doing and looked to see what Kagome would do or say. It took Kagome a while to recover, and when she did, she looked lived.

"Kikyo, how dare you even insult my kingdom and everyone who resides in it? You may be my cousin, but you have no right to say such stupid and foolish things." Kikyo looked shocked that Kagome was insulting her. "You are a ignorant person that I barely tolerated because I promised mother that I would, but know…" Kagome was standing now and seemed to be on the verge of choking Kikyo, who as well stood up. Kagome closed her eyes for a minute and got some control over herself. Kagome's anger was barely below the surface. "You may rest her for the night, but in the morning you are to leave these grounds and never return until you stop being an ignorant, little child about manners you don't understand or know. Furthermore, if I ever hear you say or insinuate that my fiancé or any of my friends or subjects are lesser than me, I'll rip your throat out. Do I make myself clear." There was dead silence for what seemed like hours before a thunderous applause rang out. Both females looked around to see a group of people watching, and cheering Kagome while some were throwing insults at Kikyo. Kikyo stormed off to her assigned room and Kagome teleported herself up to her own.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and Miroku looked around the battle doom in amazement. It was holding aver 100 people with room to spare.

"This is where most of the people train in not in the training area."

"But the training area is mostly for beginners in their training. Mom will probably take you there, Miroku once you start your training."

"We better go guys, you know how Kagura can get about tardiness." They all rushed off to join their classmates for practice.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"Now I tell you about the battle doom." A pixie appeared to the right of the two, nearly giving the both of them heart attacks. "Sorry about surprising you two. Kagome keeps telling me not to pop in on people like that, but I sometimes forget. I'm Lockett by the way, the pixie of portals. You must be Inuyasha and Miroku from the Western Lands." Miroku and Inuyasha just nodded their head in agreement. They never heard anybody talk that long with only a couple of breaths. "Well, anyway, this is the battle doom Lady Kagome had built for celebrations, tournaments, training, and other things that require large room for people and audiences."

"This battle doom is amazing." Miroku said finally recovering from Lockett's entrance.

"How many people can the battle doom hold?"

"Oh, about 26,000. You should see this place once it's filled with people for the spring festival." This got Inuyasha's attention.

"Why would they need a battle doom for a spring festival?"

"Every 4 years, there is a battle held to see who is the strongest warrior. The spring festival will hold various competitions and the battle at the end of the festival. Over 200 people participate in the tournament."

"You mean 200 people end up fighting each other?" Miroku said in astonishment.

"No, no. The way they fight in a 1 on 1 battle eliminates the competitors. It eventually dwindles down to the top 20 fighters that everyone sees since some of the other battles are held in other stadiums. It's amazing to see all the different people participating in the tournament. There might be even more people than last year since some of you people will be participating, Lord Inuyasha. This is the first time the entire Western Lands has been involved." Inuyasha thought about that for a while. He had heard of the tournament and had always received an invitation extended to him along with his brother, father, and upper demons, Lords, and Ladies of the land. He always tossed it out, but this year he might participate.

"Lockett, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, Miroku."

"Will Lady Kagome be fighting in the tournament?"

"Oh, yes. This will be the first time she'll be in the tournament. She usually hosted the tournament, but this year she'll also fight in the tournament. Everybody is really excited that she'll be fighting."

"Why? I thought she went on missions like everybody else in The Force."

"Yes, but she never goes over 2 of her power and if she does, she's usually away from the rest of the unit to be seen. This is going to be the first time she's going to be seen fighting. We also wonder what type of weapons she'll use."

"Weapons are allowed?"

"Yep, this is one of the few competitions the allow weapons to be used."

"Interesting."

"Well, I enjoyed telling you two about the tournament and battle doom, but I have some things to do for the spring festival. See you guys later." Lockett disappeared before they could respond. They both stood there before they snapped out of it.

"Well, this is a very interesting place."

"Miroku, I think I'm going to enter the tournament."

"What! Why?"

"I want to see how strong I am."

"Are you sure it's not Lady Kagome you want to test?" Inuyasha and Miroku looked around to see Sesshomaru walking toward them. "Don't look like that, brother. It is very unpleasant."

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"I do believe I was invited just like you were, Inuyasha."

"I knew that idiot. There was a report that you'd be here soon with dad, I just thought that you'd be someplace else in the castle, away from me."

"I thought about it, but then you wouldn't know about the argument that happened in the main garden with Lady Kagome and her cousin." Sesshomaru's eyes swept over the occupants of the field before being drawn back to Inuyasha.

"What about Kagome?"

"When did you get to first names brother?" When Inuyasha kept silent except for a little growl, Sesshomaru went on. "It seems that her cousin had an abjection to the wedding since you are of demon heritage. Quite interesting here response." Sesshomaru eyes started to wonder again, this time slowly. His eyes finally rested on Kagura who was dismissing her class at the moment.

"Sesshomaru, will you stop staring at Kagura and tell me what happened." Sesshomaru returned his gaze to Inuyasha with some reluctance and continued with what he witnessed in the garden. He had gotten there when they had just stood up. When Sesshomaru finished with the story, both Inuyasha and Miroku were stunned.

"From what I've heard on my way here, she's held herself in her room to calm herself, and that was the first time most of them has seen Lady Kagome angry."

"Wow."

"Indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day before Kagome's birthday and everybody was running around to finish the final preparations for the party. All of the classes were suspended until after the spring festival and everybody was glad for that. News of what happened between Kikyo and Kagome and everybody was glad for that to. Nobody liked her in the first place. Inuyasha hasn't said a word to Kagome about what had happened and she was happy for that. She didn't like the idea of losing her anger and doing it in front of everyone. Sango, Ayame, and Kagura weren't going to make her forget about it. At least she was able to complete the ritual that would make her the official godmother of Ayame and Koga's child.

Kagome was walking in her garden since everybody was trying to keep her birthday party a secret. She tried to find out what they were doing by saying she need to finish plans for the spring festival, but she had finished everything two days ago and everybody knew it. So now she was stuck to either her room or her garden and she didn't feel like being indoors.

Inuyasha was walking inside the castle when he spotted Kagome in her garden. He still hadn't talk to her about the little display she had earlier, or how he felt after be told. He decided that now was as good as time as any. This was one of the few times she was alone. He went down to the garden to talk to her.

Kagome was getting some fruit from a tree when she felt someone enter her garden. She smiled a little before greeting her new guest.

"Inuyasha, do you want some of this fruit that I'm picking, it's very good?" Inuyasha came into sight.

"Sure." He walked up to Kagome and caught one of them she dropped. She was standing on what looked like a giant leaf. "I heard that every fruit that grows in your garden has a special ability."

"Yes. The one that you hold gives you a since of serenity. It's very relaxing and can be made into a very efficient medicine when made properly." The giant leaf started to shrink until it was a blade of grass and Kagome was back on the ground. Kagome had an armful of fruit. The fruit looked like a large, red peach. Inuyasha took a bite from the one he had and he had a warm feeling run through his entire system. "You like it?"

'Yeah it's nice." He took another bite while Kagome started eating on one. "How were you able to create that giant leaf?"

"This garden is a form of myself." When Inuyasha gave her a confused look, she decided to explain. "The garden and I are one being. I am the garden and the garden is me. There is very little distention between us." Inuyasha still seemed confused. "It's hard to explain better than that. Don't worry about it, not even those who've known me longer know the connection between me and this garden unless I take them into the God Tree that's in the middle of the garden."

"The God Tree?"

"It's the tallest tree. You can see it from here." Kagome pointed to the center of the garden where there was a group of trees, and one that was the biggest amongst them all. He's never seen one that was so big in his life. "That is like my heart, and for anybody who truly wants to understand me will have to go into the tree with me, although it is very intense. I've only let Sango, Kagura, Shippo, and Souta into the tree."

"Are they the only ones? You haven't even shown your mother?" Inuyasha was holding onto the half eaten fruit, forgetting that it was even in his hand.

"Like I said, it's very intense, for everyone. The person who I take into the tree will know what it really is like to be within my mind, but more importantly, into my heart."

"That's why you said that the tree was like your heart." Kagome nodded her head.

"The garden, and the tree most importantly, is like my more intense feelings, my more primal part of myself. To truly understand me, to know me and to have a connection with me, the person has to either have me take them there or they have to trick their way to the tree alone and enter the tree alone. The latter being the tougher of the two."

"Why?"

"As you saw earlier, I am able to control the garden. I can make anything in this garden a way to help you or a way to stop you, permanently if need be." Inuyasha got the message and didn't feel like eating anymore. Kagome could tell and sent a vine to take the rest of the fruit from his hand. "I take it that there was a reason for you entering my garden?" Inuyasha seemed to snap out of it and regain himself.

"I heard what happened between you and your cousin Kikyo. Sesshomaru came across the argument when he first came here." Kagome had a blush on her face from her embarrassment.

"That was an unfortunate incident. I usually don't lose my temper like that."

"I heard that it was pretty amazing from the people who were there, including my mom."

"Your mom was there?"

"Yeah, and I think your mom as well."

"Well that explains why they were acting so weird towards me when I calmed down. Both of them were acting way to sweat towards me." Kagome just shook her head.

"Yeah, they were on there way to meet my brother and father when they came across you and Kikyo."

"It's still unnerving that she got under my skin like that. Usually I'm able to tell her off without making a huge commotion like that. Oh, well, what's done is done and I can't rewind time just for the sake of it. Anyway, what about it did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. You came to my defense, even though you didn't know me, and I just wanted to say thanks for that. I've never knew anybody who would have done that for me." Now Inuyasha was blushing. Kagome just had to smile at this.

"Inuyasha, do you want to walk with me? With everyone busy putting the final touches on my birthday party and the spring festival, I would like the company." Inuyasha nodded is head and Kagome gave him a dazzling smile that took his breath away. Some vines came out of the ground and freed Kagome of the fruit she was carrying. They went back into the ground with the fruit. "They're going to the medical ward to be made into medicine. You're coming?" Inuyasha followed her and they continued to talk, mostly to know about each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome's birthday was beginning with the biggest break feast that anybody has seen. Everyone was seated at individual tables throughout the garden that was able to sit ten people. Kagome was seated at the main table and was glad that she was able to manipulate the seating so that she was having a good meal. Kagome's mom, Sota, Shippo, Kagura, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their parents sat with her and were having a good time. Everybody else was wishing that they were able to sit with her and was wondering what was going on between Inuyasha and Kagome since they looked to be getting along very well. Luckily, the court Ladies were sitting right by Kagome's table so they were able to hear everything that was going on, the rest of them will know by the tomorrow afternoon, the latest.

"From what I've heard about the festival is that it last a week."

"Yes, my lord. The first day is the opener, and then the fighting tournament starts. That goes on for five days, and then the seventh day is the closer where my mom will close out the festival."

"And everything goes back to normal and then everybody starts going on missions again." Kagome's mom sighed at that thought. This was the longest time that Kagome had stayed home and she was going to miss having Kagome here.

"Mom, I promised that I wouldn't be going on so many missions anymore."

"You go on missions?"

"Yes, Lady Izaoyo. I usually go on the missions that involve demons that are too strong for my people to handle or in certain situations that I have more knowledge of. There are the time when the demons of certain areas won't let only a select few in, so I usually have to go if everybody else is too far or already on a mission."

"Wow that sounds like a lot of work."

"It's ok; I've been rearranging the organization so that they don't depend on me to much. Since Inuyasha arrived earlier than I was told, I have to move my plan a little bit faster."

"What do you mean by 'arrived earlier than I was told…'? " Everyone at the table stopped eating and looked at Kagome to see what she would say. Kagome silently hated herself for saying that before Inuyasha's parents explained everything. She turned her attention Inuyasha before answering him.

"Umm… I kind of found out about the marriage a long time ago when I was going through some of the documents in one of the vaults. When I went to my mom about it, she explained everything to me and told me that you would be showing up a couple of weeks before my next birthday. So I kind of knew what was going on, but I was surprised that you were coming when you were."

"Well, that's nice to know that you didn't know everything that was going on in my life."

"Inuyasha, calm down." Sesshomaru almost growled out. Inuyasha was about to make a scene when he heard a growl and turned toward his father. Inuyasha got the warning in the growl and the look and tried to calm himself down.

"Inuyasha, your mother and I thought that it was best that we told you when we were about to leave since you probably would have been upset. That might not of been the right choice for us to do, but don't blame Lady Kagome for knowing about the marriage. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yeah dad, I understand." There was a silence for a good portion of the meal until a servant came towards the table and handed a letter to the queen. She opened it and she was not looking pleased by it.

"Mom, is everything alright?" She had a frown on her face and looked like she was about to maim somebody, which was scaring Kagome since she rarely saw her mother this angry.

"No, your cousin had just invoked a challenge to the contract."

"A challenge?" Everyone at the table said in union.

"She's invoked an old right of bloodline that has the power to challenge a family member's future union for various reasons. The reason that she's sent is that the future offspring will be tainted with unworthy blood."

"What!" Inuyasha's father seemed the one to lose his temper while Inuyasha was surprised. "What does she mean by unworthy blood?"

"Now honey, calm down. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation to this."

"She just wants to get back to me for embarrassing her in front of everybody. The only reason she has any merit is that we're both mikos."

"What does she mean by 'she has merit'?" Everybody looked at Inuyasha and then at Kagome again to see what she would say.

"Mikos has always been known to keep their bloodline from having demonic influence. It is usually said that it's to keep our lines pure and strong, but the truth is that very few have had any close relations with demons. Unfortunately, because of that, mikos, especially strong ones like this, have usually married to those who had a good amount of spiritual powers or were seen to have a big and pure heart. It's almost expected of us to look for those who weren't a human of some kind."

"What does that have to do with Kikyo having any merit against our union?"

"Well, that goes back a couple of centuries ago. There was a miko and half-demon that fell deeply in love. The both of them were very powerful, so many didn't want to go against them, until many realized that they were not alone in their beliefs. Many started to band together, and eventually attacked the two couples before they had a chance to mate. They were able to defend themselves against the first wave of onslaught, although they finally realized that the people who were against them were many and diverse. They started to take precautions against the possible enemies, and at a time, it worked. The two of them were about to be mated through a wedding and consequently, they were separated the night before to prepare for the ceremony the next morning. That in turn caused their downfall."

"What happened to them?" The whole table was listening in and Kagome noticed the court ladies were listening as well. She decided that she would continue with the story and deal the ladies later.

"A mass number of demons and spiritual beings descended on the two. They split in two groups of both demons and spiritual beings. The attack overwhelmed the both of them. Neither of them had their weapons, and even though they were strong on their own, they could not go up against the combined power of the forces. They died by sunrise of the next mourning, the day that they were suppose to get married. They and the village that they lived in were dead. After that tragedy, the demons and spiritual people who were involved decided that there should not be a union of the two kinds, for they thought that the future generations would do the same, no matter how powerful they were, the amount of allies they had, or the positions that they held." There was a silence around the table, and during that time, Kagome looked around the table. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought, while there were people around them enjoying her birthday party. Finally her attention was drawn back to the table when her mother spoke.

"I never thought anyone would bring this up again. I thought that as a new generation, we had moved past this type of hatred and stupid self-righteousness. I guess that there are still those that believe that demons and mikos still can't join in a union, it's sickening."

"To us maybe, but there are those close minded people, especially mikos, that believe that such a union will diminish the power of the spiritual being."

"You don't share their views?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a questioning glare. Kagome looked him straight in the eyes without flinching.

"If I did, do you think that I would be going along with the wedding without finding a way to avoid it. I've never found a contract that couldn't be broken." She smiles sweetly at him, like she already knew the way to break the contract. For some reason, Sesshomaru thought that she did.

"What will you do about the challenge?" Inuyasha was expecting to just call off the wedding. Even though he had gotten to know he pretty well over the days that they talked, there was still a part of him that still believed that a miko like herself would never willing bind herself to a half-demon like himself, no matter how close she is to demons. What she said next surprised him.

"I'll have to prove that Kikyo's notion is unfounded and that it serves no merit since both parties agree as well as our parents. It's not like she called for Grandma Keade's involvement in this."

"Actually, she has." Kagome's head snapped in her mother's direction. "Take a look at the note." Kagome took the note offered and read it through. She was surprised that Kikyo would go so far just to get her point across. Did Kikyo really hate demons that much and thought of them as so low that they weren't fit to me married to humans like she had said to many times before. The letter told of Kikyo's persuading their grandmother and head of their entire house to come and review the match of her and Inuyasha. If she decided that Inuyasha wasn't worthy of marrying her, then the wedding would be canceled.

Noticing Kagome's reaction, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Sota looked over Kagome's shoulder to read the letter.

"She actually called upon Grandma Keade. I never thought that Kikyo would be brave enough to do that, especially with it concerning Kagome." Everyone who knew of Keade nodded their heads.

"Will somebody explain to me who this Keade person is?" Inuyasha was starting to get impatient. Not only was this marriage already decided for him, know he was getting the feeling that the wedding was going to be called of with no involvement from him as well. He was getting tired of his life being decided for him, and he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted the wedding to be called off. Even though he thought it to good to be true that Kagome will actually find it in her heart to love him like only a trusted lover would, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to warmth that she seemed to bring along with her wherever she went.

"Keade is the head of our family. She controls all of the different branches of our family."

"I didn't know that there were separate branches." The western lady's voice sounded confused. With all the time within the castle before leaving to be with her mate, she never heard of separate branches.

"Well, I usually mucked the explanation up, so Souta you explain it."

"Thanks, mom." Sota gave his mom a side glance before turning his attention back onto his audience. "Like Kagome said, there are branches to our family. We are the main branch, which means out of the rest of our family, the strongest are born into this part of the family. There are about two other branches that the family goes into. The second, in which Kikyo belongs to, usually has intense strength, but none that could ever compare to ours. They are the ones that usually manage shrines and go on the road to help those who can't help themselves. They also may guard certain scrolls and secrets that we believe that they can handle. Then there is the third branch, they are the ones that aren't treated that well. They usually don't have any spiritual or fighting skills. They're usually used to keep the shrines clean and in proper order. They may even accompany some of the second branch family to help them when they can."

"So the third branch of you family is almost treated like vassals?" Everybody turned to the lord, who hadn't spoken since the little outburst he had earlier.

"Pretty much, but not all of them do that. Most of them focus their talents of different types of medical treatment and restoration facilities. They're very good and they're usually able to help out the rest of the family by showing us the newest medicines and techniques for treating injuries. Very few are still used in their original capacity."

"Grandmother Keade is the one that rules over all three branches. She has to tremendous power and wisdom. The entire family follows her will without question or resistance, for the alternative is very unpleasant."

"I'm even included in that since Kagome took me in as her child, and Keade is someone to be very fearful about. Her power is even greater than mother's, and she's really strong." Those at the table, who knew of Kagome's strength and then compared it to her grandmother's power, nodded their heads in agreement.

"If mother believes that this union between Kagome and Inuyasha is unfit, then we would have to back out of our commitment."

"You would really do that?" Kagome's mom looked at her long time friend and silently nodded her head. "We have no chose. What Keade says is out law, and there is no way of getting out of that unless somebody challenges her to a fight to the death, and Kagome had the highest chance of winning, even though it is low."

"Grandma Keade may be old, but she has the power and wisdom to use it in ways that I've never seen before." Kagome let out a little sigh. "There would be no way that I would be able to win against her even if I got up the courage to challenge her. I would have to train to the point of death to even be as half as good as Grandma Keade is. It's almost pathetic to think that she isn't the one ruling at this moment."

"Yes, but mother wanted to focus more on managing the family than the country, and she knew that it would be better to pass it onto your father, rest his soul." Kagome nodded her head in understanding before continuing on with the main point.

"The issue is that Kikyo knows that I wouldn't be stupid enough to go against grandma, if for whatever reason, she decides that the wedding is not a good idea. But thankfully, grandma really likes me and will hopefully just use this ridiculous idea just to visit me. Then she'll just throw the complaint out and only come back for my next birthday and leave after the wedding."

"Do you really think that will work with her, sis? She is really protective of you and will use this chance to look over Inuyasha to see if she likes him or not." Kagome let out a little sigh. She hated to admit it, but her little brother had a point and there was no way that Keade would pass up this chance to see Kagome's fiancé and see if he was worth of her. Kagome burned the letter that was still in her hand and put her head in her other hand.

"Kikyo defiantly knows how to suck the fun out of a birthday party." Everyone silently agreed. Even for those who hadn't met Kikyo face-to-face, they were starting to get extremely agitated by that woman. Kagome's mind was on a different thought though. The court ladies had overheard everything, unlike the other tables that were either to far away or were actually minding there own business and enjoying the party. She was wondering if she wanted everybody to know about the new predicament so soon. After a moment of thinking, she decided to let everyone enjoy the party today and then worry about her personal life and gossip throughout the time for the festival. If the many shops and activities didn't help lift the people's spirits, gossiping and wondering what Kagome is going to do would always distract them from their own lives. She turned her gaze sharply onto the table next to hers. All of the ladies were accounted for, their husbands sitting two tables over from them and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Ladies, I hope that whatever you may have heard from this private conversation will not be talked about over the next few days. I want everybody else to enjoy the rest of the party and I don't want people distracted by idle gossip while they are setting up for the Spring Festival. It would be a shame if you could not hold your tongues on your own, do I make myself clear." If possible, Kagome's stair towards the women almost rivaled Sesshomaru's stair of death that had sent many to cower in his wake. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were impressed by how the ladies paled at her intense stair and meaning behind her somewhat innocent words. The women agreed to Kagome's request, letting Kagome relax her gaze and smiling at the women. Kagome knew that they would start telling everyone the moment the opening celebrations started, hopefully that would give her enough time to figure out how to get her grandmother to agree to the wedding without causing a civil war between the house branches.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kikyo, I have sent word to Kagome and her mother about the challenge that you issued against the marriage of Kagome and Inuyasha. I do hope you know what you are asking of me for the right reasons and nothing else."

"What other reason is there, grandmother, than making sure that Kagome doesn't make a huge mistake and destroys everything that this family has worked hard for?" Kikyo heard a soft chuckle from the chair above her. She didn't need to look up from her kneeled position to know that it was Keade's laugh. They were in Keade's palace that was deep in the woods. They were in one of Keade's throne rooms that had Keade sitting in a chair on an elevated platform with guards stationed around her. Kikyo almost sneered before checking herself and remembered that she needed Keade to go against Kagome's wishes in tying the disgusting half-bread to the family, especially to the main branch. Kikyo was brought out of her thinking when Keade answered her.

"I know that you do not like your cousin Kagome or the way that she has decided to rule her kingdom. I also heard about the little incident that happened a couple of days ago that happened in front of a big audience I remember." Kikyo hands balled into fist. If it wasn't irritating enough to her about her 'perfect' cousin and how she bringing human and demon peace within her kingdom and beyond, the gall that Kagome insulted her and thought of her as some child make her blood run cold. Who did that little miko think she is? She may be from the main house, but that didn't mean that Kagome was stronger than her. In Kikyo's eyes, Kagome was just lucky that she was born in the first branch while Kikyo was born in the second. Kikyo had to forcefully control herself before trusting herself to speak to her grandmother, but Keade had already seen the hate and anger that was in Kikyo's eyes and knew that she had struck a vital nerve.

Even though Keade knew the real reason behind Kikyo's request, and it had nothing to do with the family's continuance that she was worried about, Keade still wanted to meet the man that would one day, possible marry her favorite grandchild. Keade knew she shouldn't have favorites with her children, but Kagome was the only one that showed any promise with unlocking her true powers and somewhat having a backbone when it concerned the people that she cared about. And by the way that she heard Kagome defend Inuyasha, she was already becoming attacked to the half-demon.

"Grandmother Keade, I know that my feelings for my younger cousin aren't always the joyous, but that still doesn't mean that I care about her future and the possible whiplash that might happen with the introduction of demon blood into our family." A smile came across Keade's face as she watches Kikyo lie right in front of her face. She may be only, but Keade was a long way from being senile, or even dumb for that matter. Her mind was just as sharp as ever and could tell that the story that Kikyo just told her was just as useful as feathers, the only good for them where to stuff them in pillows. Keade dismissed Kikyo from her company, but not before thinking that someday, Kikyo will either have to change her ways, or be terminated. Keade didn't want to see Kagome's dreams to be stopped. She knew how important the joining of the two raises into piece is, and knew that if Kikyo didn't change her narrow thinking; Kikyo would never have to think again, permanently.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day before the Spring Festival and Kagome was having a mild panic attack. She was pacing the floor of her room with Sango and Kagura watching her.

"You do know that you're making a grove in the floor."

"You would be too if the head of your family was coming today to tell you if you can marry somebody or not."

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with how attracted you are becoming to Inuyasha."

"My feelings for Inuyasha have nothing to do with anything. I just don't like being told what to do because of a miko that I can't stand."

"Yeah." Sango and Kagura gave each other knowing looks while Kagome continued to pace the room.

"Kagome, will you stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

"You could always go and see if my grandmother has arrived yet so I won't make you so dizzy."

"The boys are outside and will get us when she's arrived."

"And we have to make sure that you calm down. You're on the verge of pulling your hair out."

"Sango's right and you being nervous won't help you and Inuyasha."

"Plus, Lady Keade loves you and will come with an open mind about you and Inuyasha."

"Unlike your cousin Kikyo."

"It's no just Keade coming here to see if Inuyasha is fit to marry me, it's the fact the Kikyo got her here under some stupid reasoning that humans and demons shouldn't be together. If she had her way, we'd be hunting down demons like our ancestors use to. It is totally sickening where her logic comes from."

"Where did she get her ideas from anyway? I thought that everybody in your family was taught to work together with demons and have a tolerance for us?"

"We are, but her father was killed by a demon when she was young. Her mother always told here about it and made demons sound like violent beings. She's never had any demon friends or learned that demons can be nice or kind to humans. She never understood how humans could fall in love with demons without being tricked or forced into it."

"Wow, and nobody intervened so she wouldn't hate demons so much?"

"Well, her hatred for demons didn't really set until her mother was killed before her eyes by a rouge fox demon, that's why she doesn't like me taking care of Shippo. She thinks that he'll be just like that fox demon that killed her mother."

"And with you having an arranged marriage with Inuyasha, she thinks that you're being forced to marry him."

"Yeah."

"Well, in a way you are." Kagome looked at Kagura with a sharp eye. "I'm not saying that you're being held at knife point or anything, but there's a low chance that you would marry Inuyasha without your marriage being arranged, or at least meeting each other. There is also a low chance that in the short time you've known him that you've fallen in love with him."

"True, but I do know how to call off the wedding if I didn't want to go through it. And even though I may not be in love with Inuyasha, I do like him a lot and we're becoming good friends." Both Sango and Kagura looked at her suspiciously and Kagome didn't miss it. "Ok, what's with the looks?"

"You're falling in love with him aren't you?"

"I never said that, I said that we were becoming friends."

"That blush on your face says something completely different."

"Sis, she's here!" Souta was standing outside her door and she was silently thanking Kami for little brothers.

"Okay, were on our way down." She looked at the two females in her room. "Now, the both of you are going to behave so this can go as smoothly and calmly as possible, so no more talking about me being in love. Alright?"

"Alright, but that doesn't mean that we're wrong." Kagome just walked out of the room rolling her eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everybody was waiting at the main entrance when Keade's carriage pulled up. Kagome had calmed down a little in her room, but now her nervousness was starting to come back to her. She looked over at Inuyasha to see if he was nervous, but he and the rest of his family seemed calm, well, except for Izaoyo who was fidgeting with her sleeves. At least both of their mothers shared a trait when they're nervous; they were both fidgeting at the moment. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when the carriage door opened and she felt the spiritual pressure Keade always had. Kagome, Kagura, Sango, and everybody else who was there got on their knees and bowed. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their parents just bowed their heads in respect.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was standing outside when Souta came out with Kagome, Sango, and Kagura right behind him. She looked a little nervous and flustered, but still amazingly beautiful as always. He was still wondering if she would follow through her grandmother's ruling if they weren't allowed to marry. Even though he was the prince of the Western Lands, he still had a tough time as a half-demon and many would think that he wasn't worth anyone's time. If it wasn't for his father's protection, he would have been hunted down. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome stopped right beside him while the carriage started to pull up. Everybody bowed down when the carriage doors opened, Kagome, her family, and everybody else getting on their knees. Inuyasha was surprised at this, but he masked it when he felt a strong spiritual pressure coming from the carriage. An old woman was helped out of the carriage. She looked over everybody with two sharp eyes, resting on Inuyasha before moving onto Kagome.

"You may rise and show me to my room."

"As you wish, Keade." Everybody rose while Inuyasha and the rest of his family straightened from their bow. Kagome lead Keade through the castle to the room that was prepared for her. Her bags were already in the room and unpacked. "Is there anything you would like before I leave?"

"I want my lunch a dinner delivered to my room and tea with you and Inuyasha in an hour in your garden."

"I'll get right on it." Kagome bowed and was about to leave the room when Keade spoke again.

"I'm glad to see you again, Kagome, it's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Yes it has, and I wish that we could spend more time together under better circumstances."

"I as well, but Kikyo has brought up a point the needs investigating. The marriage between you and Inuyasha is very interesting, especially since it is a contract between both of your parents."

"It isn't like I'm being forced into this marriage or anything, I've found the loophole that's in the contract so I could get out of the marriage if I don't think that we would make a good couple."

"I know that you would probably find the loophole." Kagome gave her a confused look and Keade just smiled at her before saying, "I'm the one who put the loophole in the contract for you. You're not the only smart one in the family." There was a twinkle in her eye that surprised Kagome more than anything. Kagome smiled and bowed again before leaving.

"I'll tell the cooks about your meal." Kagome went to the kitchen before going to the find Inuyasha to tell him about his upcoming plans.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was waiting in Kagome's garden for her to return. He spotted her coming into the garden and it seemed that the nervousness that she had earlier was completely gone.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad that I found you. Keade wants to have tea with the both of us in a little while."

"She does, why?"

"To see if we're a good match I guess. I really don't ask why when she wants me to do something, actually, nobody does." Kagome shrugged her shoulders at the thought.

"So, is there anything I should know or do when I'm talking with your grandmother?"

"Well, you shouldn't lie to her or try to be evasive with her, she's able to tell when someone does that. Also, try not to babble too much, she doesn't like that to much. Other than that, try to be your charming self and you'll win her over like you did me." Kagome winked at him, causing Inuyasha to blush. Kagome giggled before taking his hand and dragging him toward where tea was going to be held, deeper within her garden.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had finished setting up the table in her garden when Keade entered the garden.

"She'll be here soon." Kagome said while putting the final touches toward the tea. She had made Keade's favorite tea from some of her plants. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching her create the table, plates, and pretty much everything else with just a thought or a wave of her hand. He was finally getting an idea of how she and the garden were connected. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree when he smelled that Keade was about to walk into the clearing they were in.

"Kagome, you made a beautiful table as always. I hope that you didn't go through a lot of trouble making it and the tea."

"No trouble at all, Keade. Come and sit down." Inuyasha pulled out a chair for Keade before doing the same for Kagome, finally taking a seat for himself.

"So, Inuyasha, how are you and Kagome getting along?"

"We're getting along well. We haven't tried to kill each other anyway." Keade laughed at that.

"Yeah, that's something good when dealing with Kagome."

"Hey, I'm not that difficult to deal with, most of the time." Inuyasha and Keade both smiled at this. Inuyasha doubted that Kagome was the easiest person to get along with. He caught Keade's eye, and it seemed that she knew exactly what he was thinking about. He cleared his throat before reinitiating the conversation.

"So, are you going to stay for the entire festival starting tomorrow?"

"Yes, since this is the first time Kagome is participating in the festival. It's going to be nice to see how much you evolved from the last time I've seen you fight."

"Yeah, it has been a while since that we spared against each other."

"Yes, but I've gotten to old to spare with you like that. Anyway, I'm going to enjoy watching you compete. Inuyasha, are you going to be competing in the fighting composition as well?"

"Yes, my brother and my friend are also competing. We're going to be among others representing the Western Lands."

"That's good; hopefully both of your matches are successful. It'll be nice to see the power of the Western Lands. I've heard many stories about the strength of the Western Lands, especially the line that you come from, Inuyasha. I hope that I won't be disappointed."

"You won't be. I plan to do my best to win."

"Then it's going to be a good battle if we go up against each other. Don't look so surprised, Inuyasha, I've been looking for a good fight for a while, that's why I'm so excited about the competitor from the Western Lands."

"It seems like this is going to be an interesting Spring Festival. It's going to be fun watching over the battles."

"You're going to be the main proctor this year? I thought that mom was going to be in charge of that this year."

"You know that your mother isn't able to handle that muck pressure. I bet that she almost pulled her hair out planning for the festival and your birthday alone. It's a shame that she doesn't know her true strength, I would have a lot more respect for her if she did."

"Mom isn't a helpless child, and she's been doing a great job ruling the kingdom."

"I didn't say that she was a helpless child. If I thought that she was, I wouldn't of left her in charge of the kingdom after your father died. What I am saying is that she doesn't know what her true strength is and that sometimes she gets too overwhelmed about things. I'm just grateful that she's going to be leaving the kingdom in your hands on your eighteenth birthday. By that time I'm sure that you and Inuyasha will be use to each other as a married couple." Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed at the thought of being married and all of which it implied. "Anyways, I like your mother, if I didn't she would of never been able to marry my son. He may have had great power like you, Kagome, but also like you, he wasn't a fool to challenge me at my full power." Kagome and Inuyasha got the full implications of what she said. Keade took a final sip of her tea before getting up from the table. "The tea was delicious, Kagome, we'll have to do it again before I leave." Inuyasha and Kagome both rose from their seats as well.

"Thank you and it would be nice to have tea with you again as well." Keade bowed her head at the two who responded with a deeper bow of their own.

"By the way, the way that you two fight in the Festival will determine a couple of my decisions." With that, Keade left the garden with a knowing smile on her face. When Kagome was sure that Keade was out of her garden, she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. Her legs suddenly felt weak and it took all of her self-control to sit in her seat with some grace.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to recover from my grandmother; she can be very draining at points."

"I've noticed." Inuyasha gently smiled at Kagome, and somehow it made her feel better. "How about we finish the rest of our tea and snacks to recover our strength, and then we could possible see how the festival grounds are looking." Kagome nodded her head in agreement and they continued having their tea. When they were done, they went to the festival grounds were looking, both of them agreeing that it was looking very good for tomorrow's opening ceremony.


	10. Chapter 10

The first day of the festival and Kagome was happy and nervous at the same time. The opening ceremonies were always the best time to have fun with the food, the games, and all the different people coming together and embarrassing themselves in front of each other. She always loved this part of the festival, but she was also nervous because Keade was staying here and was going to watch the fights, and deciding if she'll be marrying Inuyasha. Hopefully, they both impress her enough to get her blessing for the marriage, then she could deal with Kikyo for putting her through this torture.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was pacing his room. He had just finished talking to his parents about the arranged marriage and the whole Keade ordeal, and he was more aggravated than anything. He was mad that he basically had to pry the information that he wanted out of them, but he was even more aggravated that the most important decision in his life is being decided without his input or knowledge. Miroku and Sesshomaru weren't helping the matter at all. Miroku been chasing after Sango or doing something else to get him slapped and Sesshomaru had been taking an interest in Kagome's guardian, Kagura. Inuyasha took a deep breath to get his anger under control. This was the opening day of the festival and it was suppose to be very fun. Sure Keade was going to be watching their fights tomorrow, and hopefully they won't be fighting until later on, but he was going to try to have a good time. He was in one of his formal kimonos and was hoping that he didn't do anything to get on Keade's bad side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The festival was in full swing when Kagome and Inuyasha arrived. Everyone else arrived earlier than they did while the both of them were pacing their rooms. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were surprised that their kimonos were similar in the design. Both of the main parts of the kimonos were red with similar designs. Kagome's design was done in pink lines that swirled in a dazzling design with hints of green and gold, almost like garden vines and leaves. Inuyasha on the other hand had a darker red design with golden accents that made it look like flames. They weren't the only ones who noticed the similar colors of their kimonos, others were whispering about it as well.

"I guess we have similar taste in dress."

"Yeah, I didn't think it we would look like we coordinated when I was getting ready."

"I guess it's a good thing that we do have similar taste." Inuyasha looked at her questionably. "It gives people something to talk about and makes it seem like we're getting along better." Inuyasha just smiled at her while they walked down the street and looking at the various shops, booths, and games.

"My Lord and Lady, would you like to try your hands at this game?"

"And what would this game entail?" Inuyasha asked while they looked at the game booth.

"It's a simple game of skill, my lord. I give you a dart and you throw them at the wheel that will be moving. Depending on which color it hits is the type of prize that you win, a game where everybody is the winner." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the different prizes on the walls. There were small prizes for the color yellow that looked like a little child did them. The prizes for the color green were better, little glass trinkets in different colors and shapes. The prizes for the color red were the ones that caught Kagome's eye. They were glass jewelry and little figurines that seemed very life-like that even Inuyasha had to compliment the craftsman who did it.

"How much to play?"

"Only five coins, my lord." Inuyasha nodded his head and paid the vendor. "Here we go, my lord." The vendor spun the wheel while giving the dart to Inuyasha. The colors spun around and around, blending the colors until they almost looked indistinguishable. If it wasn't for Inuyasha's demon eyes, he might have had trouble hitting red. Kagome clapped in excitement and Inuyasha smirked at her. "Choose you're prize, my lord." Inuyasha spotted Kagome eying a glass bracelet with a turquoise center.

"I'll take this one."

"Yes, my lord." Inuyasha picked up the bracelet and put it on Kagome's wrist.

"For you."

"You're too kind." Kagome said with a little smile on her face. She knew that this was going to be blown way out of proportion, but for once she didn't care. Inuyasha offered his arm and Kagome took it gladly. "There's this café that's at the end of the walkway that serves these wonderful sweets. I was hoping that we can drop in and have a little snack there and meet up with everybody."

"It's fine with me." Kagome smiled at him while they walked toward the café arm and arm. "It's interesting how freely people gossip here." He nodded towards a group of women who were clearly talking about them.

"Yeah, the people here aren't afraid to voice their opinions, respectfully of course."

"Of course, don't want to insult anybody."

"No, don't want to do that." They entered the café and saw that Kagura, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango were already sitting at a table while Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, and Souta were sitting at another table. "It looks like everyone is here." Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm and headed over to the table and took a seat by Sango, Inuyasha taking a seat on Kagome's other side.

"Hey, isn't the festival starting out perfectly."

"Yeah, Inuyasha won me this bracelet."

"From the game booth with the wheel?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Miroku won this animal figurine for me." The figurine was of a cat sitting with one of its paws in the air.

"Aww, how cute, and this is totally you. Did you guys order anything yet?"

"No, we actually sat down just a few moments ago."

"Cool. Did see anything that you liked while you were looking around?"

"No, but I rarely do on the first day of the festival anyway."

"Yeah, but you always find the cutest things when you come across them." Kagura just shrugged her shoulders while the waiter came over to take their orders. When he left, they all started talking about the festival again.

"Kagome, are we doing our tradition of face painting and everything else today?"

"Would it be the first day of the festival if we didn't?"

"Don't you think we're getting a little too old for that?" Sango and Kagome looked at each other and responded together.

"Umm, no."

"Anyways, you don't have to participate if you don't want to."

"Might as well, it's almost hilarious how you two act."

"And you enjoy our tradition as much as we do, Kagura."

"And what are these traditions?" Sesshomaru said while drinking some of his tea.

"Well, we get our faces painted, eat mounds of food, play games, and go on some of the rides. Then we watch the fireworks later on in the night while trying not to fall asleep from all the food and fun."

"Then we sleep like a rock until it's time for the fighting to begin."

"Yeah, after you two come down from your sugar highs."

"Kagura, you make it sound like a bad thing." Said demon just rolled her eyes before drinking some of her tea.

"So when does this plethora of fun begin?" Miroku said while finishing the rest of his drink.

"Since everyone is just about done, we can start the fun now."

"Sounds good to me."

"You guys just stick with us and you'll have the most fun ever."

"Or at least be extremely entertained."

"Funny, Kagura." Everyone got up from the table and went outside.

"Where do you ladies usually start?"

"We usually vote so we all do something that we all like." Kagome looked around to see what was going. "Since it's the first time you guys have been here, you can have the first pick."

"My mom said that there is an entire row of booths full of food."

"Only you, brother, would pick something involving your stomach."

"Stifle it, Sesshomaru."

"You two can fight later, but right now we're going to the food walkway. Follow me please." Kagura just shook her head and followed everyone else, although Sesshomaru kept his pace with her.

"You seem to be very excited about all of this, Lady Kagura."

"Once you've been to one of these, you've been to them all. The only reason I come to the Spring Festival is because Kagome."

"I guess because she is your charge."

"That was the case when she was younger and needed somebody to look after her, but I come here now because I've come to actually enjoy the festival. There are some nice attractions here and I do enjoy some of our traditions that we've started over the years."

"I don't know many demons who would serve someone like Lady Kagome, her being human and all."

"I know, and I find it funny sometimes. I am Kagura of the wind, and yet I'm free when I'm serving Kagome. When I first looked at her and realized what she had done for me, I had just planned on taking her back to her home and then return the favor when she called for one."

"What changed your mind?"

"When she woke up on the flight back to the palace and she looked at me with those grey eyes of hers. She was glad that I was okay. After I dropped her off, I couldn't get the look of her eyes out of my head."

"So you came back and started watching after her." Kagura nodded her head when they entered what Kagome had called the 'food walkway' and ordered something to eat.

"For some reason, she makes me feel a freedom that I've never felt before, it's nice."

"Have you ever had the feeling of going on your own again?"

"No."

"Kagura, they have those pastries that you like over here."

"I'll be right there, Kagome. If we don't get to talk further, I hope that we have a chance to fight during the tournament." Sesshomaru nodded his head while Kagura moved toward the rest of the group.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome, Sango, and Kagura were in Kagome's room reliving the night they had.

"I think that was the most eventful time we've had since I had too much candy and had to change my kimono."

"Luckily it wasn't that eventful. We never got the stain out of our kimonos."

"You're never going to forgive me for that are you?"

"I told you that you shouldn't have eaten so much, but you didn't listen to me and you were sick for the rest of the day."

"Are you two going to argue right now? We had too much fun to today to start fighting like this."

"You're right Sango. The guys were really fun to hang out with."

"Don't you mean Inuyasha was fun for you to hang out with? You were on his arm the entire day and were pretty close to him during the fireworks." Kagome was blushing so hard that she almost matched her kimono.

"I wasn't the only one who was flirting, Sango. I thought that your father was going to castrate Miroku when he saw you two walking together."

"I don't know why he overreacted the way he did. We weren't even touching when he saw us."

"Yeah, but you were feeding him some of your candy when he saw the both of you. It was hilarious seeing his face. Kohaku had to drag him away."

"You are taking to much pleasure from that."

"Yeah, but you have to admit you would find it funny if it was on the other foot."

"Oh, please, you two are expected to get married, they want you to get along."

"Sango, you do have to admit that this is the first time that you've taken interest in a guy like you have. It's the first time a guy has made you blush."

"Kagura has a point. You like Miroku, don't you?"

"I am not saying a word. And why are you two ganging up on me. Kagura was the one who disappeared with Sesshomaru a couple of times."

"We did not disappear, Sango. I just showed him some things that he might like."

"Yeah, and during the fireworks you two just talked about how pretty the show was?" Kagura decided not to answer her and stood up.

"It's getting late and we have to get up early for the opening of the fights."

"Yeah, you just don't want to talk about you and Sesshomaru."

"I have nothing to say about myself and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Kagura, come on. If you weren't with us, then you were with Sesshomaru. It's nice to see you actually interested in somebody other than me."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Kagura, ever since I've saved you from those demons, you've taken it upon yourself to take care of me. I appreciate it, don't get me wrong, but the both of us know that you're just content with being here. You are the wind, Kagura. You should be going places and doing things that make you happy."

"And you think that me being your guardian doesn't make me happy?"

"To a point, but you rarely do things just for yourself. Will you just promise me that you won't close yourself off to him, even if it's just for a short time?"

"Why would I close myself off to him?"

"Because if you fall for him, it won't include me. The only thing you do for yourself is flying around sometimes, but even then you only go so far. Just promise me that if something happens between you and Sesshomaru that you won't hesitate because you want to stay with me. We all have to spread are wings sooner or later." Kagura sighed before looking at Kagome again. She had a point and all three of them knew it. Kagura had gotten even more attached to Kagome than she thought she could. Kagura knew that she could of left a long time ago, and she even tried a couple of times. But every time she tried to leave, something in her heart pulled her back to Kagome. Kagome became her world, it gave her a purpose. But the feelings that she was starting to feel for Sesshomaru meant that she might have to give up the security that she had gotten use to, the safety that she never felt before, not even with her parents and sister. Kagura sighed again before answering her little charge.

"If something does develop between me and Lord Sesshomaru, I'll explore them, but that doesn't mean that there is anything going on between the two of us."

"Yeah, and Kagome isn't falling for her fiancé." A pillow hit Sango in the head before the both of them started to get into a pillow fight.

"Ladies, the fights are going to start in the morning." Two pillows flew at Kagura, but she just sent them back with a gust of wind. "I'll see you in the morning; hopefully you won't be too tired for your battles." With that Kagura left the room. Hers was just around the corner and was grateful that they couldn't see the little smile she had. Those two were going to be death of her if she didn't watch it. But at least it would be interesting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Izaoyo isn't it great that Kagome and Inuyasha are getting along so well. I knew that they'd be perfect for each other."

"Yeah, I just hope that Lady Keade won't call off their wedding."

"Me too, but all we can do is hope that everything will turn out alright."

"Yeah, but until then, I better go and spend time with my mate. He's getting jealous with all the time that I've been spending with you instead of him."

"Alright. I'll see you at the opening fights."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku were sitting out a balcony looking at the stars and reflecting on the night. Each of them had a woman who was taking over their thoughts with frighten ease.

Sesshomaru was thinking of the wind sorceress Kagura. She was as rational as him, and was able to handle her charge with amazing ease, even though she was the princess. Sesshomaru could also tell that she wasn't the type to always follow her emotions, unlike his younger brother, and actually think things through. For once, Sesshomaru was anticipating seeing a female again, no matter how disturbing it was. He never had this type of feelings towards a person, and if his father found out that he was actually yearning for a female's companionship, he'd be mated before his brother. He was defiantly not ready for anything like that, no matter how much his parents pressured him to find a mate a settle down. Sesshomaru let out a sigh before taking a sip of his sake. This was going to be a long week, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Inuyasha was having thoughts of Kagome and how well they were getting along. It seemed that they've known each other for years instead of the week they've known each other. Everything about her seemed to calm him, her smile, her carefree laugh, her playful personality, and she was incredibly ease to talk to. It almost scared him how at ease he was with her and how much he couldn't wait to see her. But he was worrying if she felt the same way about him. She seemed to like his company more than her other guy friends, but he couldn't be so sure. The only thing that he was sure about was that he might be falling in love with Princess Kagome, one of the most powerful mikos known. He was so going to need more sake tonight and maybe for the rest of the year he was going to be here, then maybe he wouldn't feel these conflicting emotions.

Miroku was sitting by the two sighing brothers and couldn't blame them for their moods. Even he could tell that they were falling for Kagome and Kagura, and unfortunately he was in the same boat as them with Sango. He knew that for some reason he was having strong feelings toward Sango. He hadn't even done anything that would get him slapped recently, and that was something for a leach like him. If he was behaving like this without any guaranty that Sango will return his attentions, then he would hate to see himself if she actually decided to give himself a chance, then he was in serious trouble. Plus, Kagome was going to be training him with his spiritual powers. Normally, he would have been excided, but since Kagome and Sango were such good friends, he was sure Kagome would say something about how he was coming along. Miroku took a gulp of his sake; he was going to be suffering for the hopes of a woman. He let out another sigh that night and helped Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finish off the bottle of sake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was heading toward her garden for a mid-night snack. She was in the mood for some fruit, and where better to get it than her own garden. Luckily, she had a corridor that went straight into her garden without waking anybody else. She walked into the garden and toward one of her trees.

"It's a little late for a walk don't you think?" Kagome looked up at the tree besides the one she was standing under and saw Inuyasha sitting in one of the lower branches.

"And it's a little late to be looking at the stars. The fights start at 8am." Inuyasha jumped down and walked over next to her.

"I couldn't sleep, and whenever I have trouble sleeping I like to sit in a tree. It helps clear my mind."

"Whenever I can't sleep, I always come down here for a mid-night snack. Afterwards I'm able to fall asleep, although it's usually in the garden." Inuyasha smiled at that.

"Your garden is very calming; it's understandable wanting to fall asleep out here." Kagome looked up and two fruits fell into her hands.

"Want to join me?"

"It would be a pleasure." There hands touched and they looked into each other's eyes. It seemed like a jolt passed through the both of them and they quickly pulled away from each other. They were both blushing for a reason they didn't know, but they couldn't look at each other for a while, let alone speak. Finally Inuyasha decided to break the silence between them. "So, why can't you sleep?"

"I'm a little excited about the fights tomorrow, and a little worried about my grandmother. She'll be at the fights tomorrow and I'm sure that her decision will be affected by the way the fights turn out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my grandmother is very powerful, like most of the women born into my family."

"What does that have to do with her decision?"

"The people in my family are able to pass their powers to the next generation. My grandmother has made it clear that she's going to pass her powers to me. The power that she'll give me will make me stronger, but from time to time, I'll be week until I reach my full maturity."

"Full maturity?"

"My power and my body are on two different levels. Since my body can't always contain my powers, it goes away sometimes, leaving me weak and defenseless. Usually that isn't a problem since Kagura usually protects me, but once I'm mated with somebody…"

"She wants to make sure that the male well be able to protect you when the time comes."

"You catch on quickly. Until my body has reached the point in which it will be able to handle my powers plus hers, she wants to make sure that the person that I end up with will be strong."

"What if we end up as the final two fighters?"

"Then we fight. That won't change even if she wasn't in the picture." The look that he gave her was so hilarious that Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Why do you look so surprised? I told you before that the lords of The Western Lands are said to be strong. I want to see if that's true with the two sons of The Western Lands competing in the competition."

"So if we end up fighting, you want to go all out?"

"Inuyasha, that's the only way I know how to fight. So, _**when**_ we do fight, you better bring everything you've got. It will be a disappointment if I beat you when you weren't trying."

"There is no way that you'll beat me, princess. I've trained long and hard to be beaten by you."

"We'll see about that, Inuyasha." She gave him a little wink before turning back toward her room. She took a final bite from her fruit before having it go back into the ground. "The fruit should help you sleep. I want you to be at your best for tomorrows fights." He took the final bites from his fruit before heading back toward his room. He was going to enjoy staying here, he just knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

They crowds were in full swing and so were the fighters. The energy in the air was so strong that it could be felt by everyone. People were heading toward their seats in the arena and the fighters were getting ready for the opening fights. The arena was divided into four sections so that multiple fights could take place until the number of fighters decreased. All around the festival grounds people were buying food, drinks, and souvenirs that were brought from many lands and fighters getting warmed up. Kagome, Sango and Kagura were walking together watching everything around them.

"I never thought that I would be saying this, but I think this is actually going to be fun."

"Please tell me that I didn't just hear Kagura say that."

"Yeah, I've never heard you say fun. Entertaining, interesting, maybe amusing, but we've never heard you say fun."

"Well sorry. I didn't know that I wasn't able to use the word fun."

"We're just surprised."

"Yeah, but I have a good idea as to why she thinks that this festival is going to be so much fun."

"And why is that, Kagome?" Kagome nodded over to a group of guys to find Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku heading towards them.

"You are incorrigible, you know that Kagome."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She just smiled while the guys came by their sides.

"How are you guys enjoying the festival so far?"

"It's very festive. It seems that everything is even livelier than yesterday."

"True, but that's the fun in the festival. You never know what's going to happen during the fights." Kagome twirled with excitement.

"Will you calm down before you make yourself dizzy." Kagura chided her. Kagome stuck out her tongue at Kagura, who just rolled her eyes at her young charge.

"You're a child." Kagome just smiled while she twirled again.

"Do you guys know which fighting block you're in?"

"I'm in block A, Sesshomaru is in block D and Miroku is in block B."

"I'm in block B too." Kagome finally stopped twirling; swaying a little before she found her center. "Sango is in block C and Kagura is in block D."

"Well, I would like to know who this Sesshomaru's facing in the first match."

"They won't tell any of us that until the start of the tournament. Each round, the fighters are randomly shuffled. So we never know who we are facing next until the final round."

"Why is that, Lady Sango?" She blushed slightly, but was able to answer Miroku's question.

"It insures that everyone is on equal foot on not knowing who they are going to fight or what kind of moves an opponent might have. Plus, it insures that nobody can gain an advantage by seeing one of the opponents that you're fighting since there are so many and you don't know which one you're going up against until the finals."

"The top three in each block is brought together, randomly shuffled, and then fight each other by process of elimination. It's actually quit interesting once you see it in action."

"_All fighters please report the stadium for the fights in ten minutes. I repeat, all fighter, please report to the stadium for the start of the fights!" _

"Guess we better get moving. The crowd is going to be hard to move through." Everyone nodded their heads and started moving toward the stadium in a tense silence. They all were excited, but also slightly worried about the outcome of their fights. Kagome was the one who broke the silence.

"I hope that we all make it the finals. I think it would be fun if we did."

"There are a lot of fighters this year, Kagome, you know that might not be a possibility."

"I know that, Kagura, but I still think it would be nice." Kagura shrugged her shoulders and walked into the stadium with the rest of the group and incoming fighters. She was right; there were a lot of fighters. By the way the blocks were set up, there were a hundred in each block, meaning that there would be four hundred in total.

"This is where we separate into our fighting blocks. I hope everyone does well." Everyone nodded their heads and said similar words of encouragement before separating. There were four fighting arenas with walls separating them so the other fighters wouldn't be distracted by the other fights. Miroku and Kagome were standing side by side while they were waiting.

"_Welcome fighters and spectators to the spring festival fights." _The crowd erupted in cheers as the announcer appeared on top of the walls so everyone could see him.

"_This is a special festival for it is the first time that we've had an open tournament for all and had three royal members competing as well." _The crowd cheered again and you could even hear some of the chanting a name.

"_There will be four arenas that will host our fights for all of you to see. The names of the match-ups will be shown on the board above me, but before we get to that, let me explain how this tournament will work. First are the weapons that are used have to be approved before you use them. If the fighters use an unapproved weapon, it is an automatic forfeit." _The crowd booed at that and the announcer had to wait a little before he could speak over the crowd.

"_I know, total bummer, but it's the rule. Now the second is how these fighters will win. There are three ways for this to happen. The first is a knock-out move, the second is if one of the fighters are tossed out of the ring and land on the ground, and the final is if the referee declares that a fighter is unable to continue. Now for the first round, there are a hundred fighters in each block, but that number is going to go down with the fights. Every fighter will have two matches, with either one or none of them going onto the next round. Now, let's get these fights under way!" _The crowd erupted in cheers while the board decided the first match-ups.

"_In block A is Lord Inuyasha and Chichi. Fighting in block B is Mume and Ty. In block C is Sango and Yu. And last but not least, the fighters in block D are Lady Kagura going against Benji." _The crowd erupted at the pairings while the other fighters filed out into the waiting areas for them.

"_Everybody ready…" _The fighters got into their battle positions. _"Set…" _Weapons were pulled out. _"Fight!"_ And the fights began in full swing.

_**Block A**_

Chichi was an earth demon and was the one who did the first attack.

"Hope you don't have any problems fighting a girl, Lord Inuyasha?"

"Not one." He easily avoided her attack and punched her in the face. She managed to put some distance between them before he could land another punch. She could smell some blood and she realized it was her own.

"You really don't hold back. Then I won't either." She lifted her hand and brought it down to have sharp and deadly flower peddles aimed right for Inuyasha. He was thrown back by the force but luckily his fire rat fur prevented him from getting any serious cuts.

"Blades of blood!" Chichi tried to dodge it, but it got her in the leg. Inuyasha saw his chance and charged full force. "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!" Chichi summoned her powers and roots came up to protect her. Unfortunately for her, she underestimated his attack and he was able to get throw.

"_Chichi is unable to battle by knock-out. Lord Inuyasha progresses to the next round." _The crowd cheered for him and Inuyasha smirked before leaving the arena so the next battle could continue.

_**In Block C**_

Sango and Yu were from the same demon slayer tribe. Sango had her giant boomerang while Yu had his double swords.

"Sango, I always wondered what it would be like to go up against you. Now I finally have my chance."

"To bad I'll be the one to win." Sango threw her weapon at him which he dodged and ran towards her. Sango smiled as her boomerang started coming back at her. "You shouldn't loose sight of a person's weapon Yu." Yu stopped and turned around just to see the boomerang hit him in the face. Sango caught it with ease.

"_Sango wins by knock-out!"_ The crowd was a mixture of cheers and laughs. Sango walked out of the stadium with a little smile on her face.

_**In Block D**_

Kagura had her fan out waiting for Benji to make a move. He was one of the smaller lords from another land and she didn't know what he was capable of. The only thing that she knew is that he was a demon with a very bald head and a giant belly.

"It looks like you won't make a move, so I will." Benji took a big breath and blew out fire. Kagura smile before sending a gust of wind to dispel the fire.

"No offence, but you're just full of hot air." Another full gust of wind and the demon went flying into the air. "Dance of Blades!" Benji was knocked flat on his stomach out of the arena.

"_It looks like Kagura made fast work out of this one by throwing her opponent out of the ring." _Kagura snapped her fan close and walked out of the arena. How he got to be a lord she would never know.

_LATER ON……_

"_Alright everybody, this is our ninth battle of the day for Arena B and don't we have a dozy. This is the one most of you have been waiting for. The first fight of our Prince Kagome!" _The crowd erupted into cheers as Kagome walked out into the arena.

"_And her first opponent will be Miroku from the Western Lands." _Miroku came out as well and the crowd was cheering for him to, although he could hear some of the females screaming 'pervert'. Kagome just smiled at him while the announcer continued.

"_All right, it's time to get this party started!" _Kagome decided to start things off. She revealed the cross that was hanging around her wrist and poured her spiritual powers into it. The cross changed into a sword and Miroku was a little surprised at this but set his staff in front of him.

"This should be interesting." Kagome focused her powers into her feet that caused her a great burst of speed. Miroku was barely able to defend himself. "Come on, Miroku, it's time to show the crowd what you've got."

"I plan to, Lady Kagome." He pushed Kagome off and tried to strike her with his staff. She just kept dodging and blocking his advances until she was almost at the end of the arena. Miroku tried to strike on more time and Kagome decided to use his momentum against him. She moved to the side, moved forward and flipped him over her head. Miroku stuck his staff into the ground and was able to stop himself from going out of the arena. He activated his spiritual powers and sent a wave toward her. Kagome cut through the wave with her sword and sent one toward him that knocked him out of the arena and consciousness.

"_Princess Kagome has won by knockout!" _Kagome smiled and waved at the crowd before leaving the arena.

_**In Block D**_

"_All right ladies and gentlemen, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Yuki are about to fight to see who is moving onto tomorrows fights. Lord Sesshomaru has made quick work of his last opponent, but that can be said for Lady Yuki as well. Now let's see how fast this one is going to last! Fight!" _Yuki pulled out a long wooden staff while Sesshomaru stayed where he was. The both of them stood still, waiting for the other one to move. When Yuki was sure that Sesshomaru wasn't going to make the first move and attacked him head on. Sesshomaru was a little surprised by her speed and decided that keeping her at a distance was a good idea. He formed his whip and sent it at her. Yuki was able to dodge to the side. Yuki twirled her staff in the air and then smashed it into the ground. A bolt of electricity went through the ground and straight at Sesshomaru. He jumped into the air and drew his sword.

Yuki jumped up and tried to strike him. Sesshomaru pushed her back toward the ground and sent a wave of energy back towards her before landing gracefully in the arena. Yuki was in a light crater but still conscious. She started to get up but she was obviously injured and in pain.

"You really are strong for a human." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

"Yeah, I seem to surprise a lot of people that way. How about you try this attack. ROCK ENERGY WAVE!!" Rocks from the arena and energy from her staff was sent toward him. He was able to block most of the attack, but he still got a couple of cuts from it and was sent back a little.

"This Sesshomaru tires of this game." He ran toward her, using his demon speed to appear behind her and striking her with the energy of his sword. He may want to win, but he didn't want to kill her. Yuki screamed out in pain while she was sent flying.

"_Yuki is unable to battle due to her injuries. Lord Sesshomaru wins!"_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sango, Kagome, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku were sitting in her garden talking about the fights. Everybody made it through to the next day except Miroku and Sango. Miroku was defeated by Kagome in his first battle and Sango was defeated in her second battle by a fox demon.

"How's that burn on your arm, Sango?"

"Better since you put the ointment on, Kagome. Thanks."

"I guess you and Miroku will be watching the fights tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wish that I was in the fights tomorrow, but what can you do."

"Talking about watching the fights, I saw our parents and Lady Keade in one of the balconies."

"Yeah, but if she was impressed with anything she saw, she didn't show it."

"Nervous little brother?"

"No I'm not nervous, just irritated that I haven't been able to make a decision about this one way or another. And you know that you would be if something like this was happening to you."

"I didn't know I was that bad."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that it would have been nice to get a warning at least."

"Don't worry about it. It took me a while to get use to it as well. I just wish I knew what Keade was thinking."

"And you want to get Kikyo back as well." Kagura finished for her.

"I'll deal with Kikyo later." The look in Kagome's eyes told how serious she was. "I never thought that I would be so irritated with her before now."

"What do you have planned for her?"

"I sooo haven't thought about that yet. I just want to enjoy the festival as much as possible and see what my grandmother's decision will be." Kagome let out a little sigh.

"It's starting to get late. Those of us who have fights tomorrow should get some rest."

"Sounds good Kagura. Sango, could you sit in the balcony and see if Keade reveals anything."

"Sure, and I'll make sure Souta and Shippo don't try anything."

"That is a full time job." Everybody laughed at that while getting up. "I'll see you guys in the morning." Kagome started walking away from the castle instead of toward it.

"Umm, Kagome, isn't your room this way?" Inuyasha pointed toward the balcony that led to her room.

"I'm going to sleep in the tree tonight. I haven't done so in a while."

"I'll tell your mother if she wants to talk to you." Kagome nodded her head in thanks before heading toward the tree. Everyone else started going their separate ways.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagura was heading toward her room when she spotted Sesshomaru in the hallway. It looked like he was waiting for her.

"I thought you were resting like the others?"

"I wanted to talk to you for a while. May I come in?" Kagura looked at him for a bit before moving toward her door.

"As long as it ends at a reasonable time." Sesshomaru nodded his head while following her into the room.

"I was wondering if I could learn more about you."

"I'm not that interesting."

"I doubt that. I find you very interesting." He looked down on her with his intense, gold eyes into her red eyes.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Well for one, do you have any relatives?"

"I have a little sister, Kanna that lives with my parents."

"What were they like?" Kagura gave him a little smile before answering him. They talked for most of the night getting to know each other.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Izoayo, do you think that Keade will let the two get married?"

"I'm not sure, my love. I hope so, they seem to be getting along very well."

"I think Kagome calls to him as you do to me."

"Do you really think so? They've barely know each other."

"That doesn't matter. I had only known you a couple of days before I realized you called to me."

"You never told me that."

"You never asked, Izoayo. Let's just hope Inuyasha and Kagome get a chance to be together." Izoayo sighed in agreement while she snuggled closer to him.

"I do too."

"Sleep, my love." She snuggled toward him and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that it's been awhile, but thankfully, this new chapter is up to brighten up your lives. Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagura was heading toward her room when she spotted Sesshomaru in the hallway. It looked like he was waiting for her.

"I thought you were resting like the others?"

"I wanted to talk to you for a while. May I come in?" Kagura looked at him for a bit before moving toward her door.

"As long as it ends at a reasonable time." Sesshomaru nodded his head while following her into the room.

"I was wondering if I could learn more about you."

"I'm not that interesting."

"I doubt that. I find you very interesting." He looked down on her with his intense, gold eyes into her red eyes. Kagura couldn't help the slight blushing that stained her cheeks. She tore her eyes away so she could get a hold on herself.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Well for one, do you have any relatives?"

"I have a little sister, Kanna that lives with my parents."

"What are they like?" Kagura gave him a little smile before answering him. Sesshomaru asked more question and Kagura answered them. She wouldn't admit this to anybody, especially Kagome, but she was enjoying the attention Sesshomaru. And long after Sesshomaru left her room for his own, she was felt the heat in her cheeks when Sesshomaru's gaze was fully on her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Izaoyo, do you think that Keade will let the two get married?"

"I'm not sure, my love. I hope they seem to be getting along very well."

"I think Kagome calls to him as you do to me."

"Do you really think so? They've barely know each other."

"That doesn't matter. I had only known you a couple of days before I realized you called to me."

"You never told me that."

"You never asked, Izaoyo. Let's just hope Inuyasha and Kagome get a chance to be together." Izaoyo sighed in agreement while she snuggled closer to him.

"I do too."

"Sleep, my love." She snuggled toward him and went to sleep. He just smiled at her and watched her sleep before turning his thoughts toward his sons. Inuyasha was getting attached to Kagome, of this he was sure of. If Keade decided against the marriage, he was sure that Inuyasha would never be the same. He just had to think of not being able to claim Izaoyo and it almost made him shutter. Then he thought about Sesshomaru. He could tell that Sesshomaru was taking an interest in Kagura. He was glad about that since Sesshomaru rarely took interest in anybody and he hoped that his interest in Kagura mean that he would mate her. But knowing Sesshomaru, he wasn't going to give into his feelings anytime soon. He sighed before snuggling closer to his mate and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku was walking toward the kitchen when he spotted Sango ahead of him. He quickened his pace while calling her name.

"Miroku, I thought you would be resting?"

"I could say the same thing to you. I was just heading to the kitchen for some hot tea. How about you?"

"A sweat tooth that I'm hoping to satisfy. I guess we could be each others company."

"I would like that a lot." Miroku smiled at her while they resumed their way towards the kitchen. "So, how is your injury coming along?"

"Almost healed thanks to Kagome. Her healing remedies are very good."

"I've heard that she created a school to teach medicine and that most of the members on The Force have basic medical training."

"Yeah, I could tell you the amount of times that my medical training helped me and my team mates when going out on a mission."

"You have medical training?"

"Limited and its normal for the demon slayers to have some medical training. That's how Kagome got the idea in the first place since it could help save a life or help a person until a proper healer can help."

"Impressive. And I thought that the Western Lands had good relations between demons and humans." They entered the kitchen and Sango went to the frig to get some brownies.

"There are some cups in that cabinet beside you. I'll make the tea if you get them."

"My pleasure." Miroku went to the cabinet she pointed out and grabbed the cups and plates for the brownies.

"So, how long did you last in your fight with Kagome?"

"Not that long. I think that she was just warming up with me to tell the truth. How about your fights?"

"Well, the first one was with a fellow demon slayer. That one was done in less than two minutes thanks to my giant boomerang. The fight against the fox demon was another matter and unfortunately I fell for the trap he set up. I feel a little silly because I've seen Shippo pull the same trick on other people."

"I guess you can't always expect what you are always use to."

"Yeah, but there's always the matter of pride. My father gave me a huge lecture about over confidence and letting my guard down."

"That must be nice though, have you're father there to teach you those lesions." The look on Miroku's eyes made Sango stop for a moment and choose her next words carefully.

"What happened to you're father?" Miroku looked up in surprise for a moment before looking down at the empty cup before him.

"That, Sango, goes back to the days of my grandfather. He was cursed by a demon in his youth. In his left hand a wind tunnel will form, able to suck anything and everything inside, including himself many years later. Then wind tunnel passed onto my father until suffered the same fate when I was just a little boy."

"You saw him, didn't you?"

"Yes, a fellow monk had to hold me back. If he hadn't, I would of ran to my father and perished with him." There was a long silence while Miroku looked at his left hand. "After that, the curse fell onto me, and I started wearing these prayer beads to control the wind tunnel. I vowed to myself that I would find the demon that caused so much trouble for my family and destroy him."

"Do you even know who the demon is?"

"Yes, and I found him with Inuyasha's help. If it wasn't for his help, I don't think that I would have been able to defeat him. I still wear these beads to help remind me of the torture that demon has caused my family for three generations and to live my life to the fullest." Miroku was staring at the beads and lost in thought.

"Miroku…"

"Sorry, Sango, I guess old memories have a way of haunting you."

"I know what you mean." The look in Sango's eyes told Miroku that she had lost somebody really important to her.

"How about a toast, to those who we've lost." Sango lifted her tea cup to Miroku's.

"To the lost." They finished the rest of the night in silence before heading off to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was sleeping in her tree when she felt her mother enter her garden. Kagome traveled through the roots and vines of her forest to where her mother was and partly removed herself from one of the trees.

"I was coming to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It's about Kikyo. I had some people look into her and it seems that she's staying at Lady Keade's castle."

"Meaning that she's under Keade's protection."

"I know that this is hard for you, but you can't act against her until she actually does something more."

"Do I have too?" The look from her mother told her everything. "Fine, I won't act against her, for now anyway."

"That's all that I ask for." Kagome went back into the tree and back into her heart. She'll wait until Kikyo does something that can't be overlooked. She was starting to go back to sleep before she felt another presence enter her garden. She was about to ignore it before she noticed that it was Keade's and that she wanted to talk to her. She went to where Keade was and fully exited a tree.

"It's nice to see you tonight, Lady Keade."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you when you're resting like this, but I wanted to have a private word with you before the contest went any further."

"What about, Lady Keade?"

"About you and Inuyasha, as well as Kikyo."

"You're the second person who wanted to discuss Kikyo with me."

"You're mother, I'm not that surprised. So you know that she's under my protection until my decision is made." Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Good, then I'll explain from there. I know that Kikyo has issues with demons and that is why voiced her complaint without any real validation."

"If that is so, why are you here? I may have only known Inuyasha for a short time, but he seems like a really honest man."

"Yes he does, but that doesn't worry me so muck. You are a really good judge of character, and if you though negatively of him, you would of backed out of the contract. What does worry me is if the both of you are strong enough for each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome, you have a strong will, and I feel the same from him. The both of you will need to be strong enough for each other…"

"And that's why you're here. You want us to fight so you can see if we're able to handle each other?"

"Yes, but don't worry too much Kagome. At this point, I see no reason to call off the wedding at this moment. The two of you are getting along better than I expected, and I see great things in your futures."

"And what would change your mind to the contrary?"

"That's my little secret, but just two things. My decision isn't final until after the tournament, and I'll be watching, even after the tournament." Keade bowed her head and left the garden. "And Kagome, this conversation stays between the two of us." Kagome nodded her head and watched Keade leave her garden. The discussion caused her to think about everything.

"I hope nobody else wants to speak to me tonight." Kagome went into the nearest tree and went to the heart. Kagome was going to carefully move through the rest of the tournament. Not only did Keade's words ring in her mind, but she also felt that Kikyo would make an appearance once Keade's decision was made public. She just hoped that Keade's decision would go her way so she could marry Inuyasha. She may not be in love with Inuyasha, but Kagome felt that she would be before the year was through.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was sitting on the balcony when he noticed Keade exiting from Kagome's garden. He wondered what she was dong there, but decided not to ask her. No reason to get on her bad side.

"Lord Inuyasha, I thought that you would be resting before the fights tomorrow." Inuyasha jumped down from the balcony and landed beside Keade.

"I don't need that much sleep as humans do."

"Ah, yes, I see. Well, I hope that you do well in the tournament tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lady Keade. And I'm hoping Lady Kagome does well."

"She will. I doubt that I've underestimated her all these years. Good night, Lord Inuyasha."

"Good night, Lady Keade." Inuyasha watched her walk away before jumping onto the balcony. Sesshomaru and Miroku walked into the sweet they were sharing at the moment. "Where were you two?"

"Why, worried about us brother?"

"Worried the monk might grope somebody and you behead somebody."

"Why, Inuyasha, I'm touched that you would even think of me. You've been so worried over the whole Lady Kagome marriage troubles that you've barely thought about anything else."

"The monks, right, for once."

"Hey, I remember the two of you being distracted by certain women as well."

"This Sesshomaru does not get distracted, especially by a female."

"Then where were you?"

"That is none of your concern little brother."

"Meaning you was with Kagura tonight. Watch it Sesshomaru, if you keep this up, father will be on your case about mating." Sesshomaru gave him a warning growl before heading to his room.

"I'm going to sleep. You should do the same pup or you would be easy to defeat."

"I'm no more of a pup then you are Sessy." Sesshomaru's gaze could kill if Inuyasha wasn't use to them. Sesshomaru went into his room and closed the door behind him.

"So, are you going to ask me about my relationship with Sango?"

"I would, if I knew that you were being stupid. The only thing I have to ask is are you sure about her?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you have a tendency to grope an good looking female that crosses your path, and I have a feeling that Sango might kill you if you even think about. And if she doesn't Kagome will probable make you wish she had."

"Good point, but what I'm feeling towards Sango, it's different from anything else."

"Well, you two will be fun to watch."

"And why is that?"

"Because knowing your character, you'll piss her off enough that she'll bludgeon you within an inch of your like. I am just going to see how much you can take."

"With friends like you, Inuyasha, who needs enemies?" Inuyasha had to chuckle at that.

"Night, monk."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day came quickly for everyone. Sango and Miroku stayed in the royal box with Kagome and Inuyasha's family to watch the fight and to see if Keade would show any decision about Inuyasha and Kagome being married. Sango also wanted to keep an eye on the boys. They rarely stayed out of trouble with a big crowd as this.

"Did you hear that Lady Keade is here to see if Lord Inuyasha is worthy?" The court ladies were talking to some of the other nobles that belong to both of the lands.

"What right does she have to question if our Lord is worthy or not? She's just an old woman."

"An old woman with power. Kagome may be the ruler of out land, but Lady Keade is the ruler over the entire family. What she says they fallow."

"Yeah, and I heard that Lady Keade's spiritual power goes beyond that of Kagome's."

"But why is she here now. If she is the head of the family, then she would of known who her grandchild was marrying."

"She does, but Kikyo brought up some ancient claim that even Lady Keade has to see through."

"It also goes back to the story of the miko and demon of ancient times."

"What miko and demon?" The Ladies told the rest of the nobles the story that they heard from Kagome and the others. Kagome may of said not to mention anything before the festival, but she didn't say anything about afterwards. And they were planning on getting the news spread that Lady Keade's visit isn't a social one.

* * *

Kagome's mother and Inuyasha's parents were having breakfast before the fights and was having a nice conversation.

"Remember when we first went to the fights Izaoyo?"

"Yes, we were about ten and it was the first time that our parents allowed us to actually witness the fights."

"You two knew each other then?"

"Yes dear, we've been friends since the days of diapers. So much fun and trouble we got ourselves into."

"Including the fight. We both thought that it would be funny to fill the balloons with water filled with yellow dye instead of the streamers and confetti." Both ladies started laughing while Inutashio chuckled.

"We were grounded for the rest of the festival and had to help with the clean up."

"But it was so worth it. Especially seeing the faces of the fighters when the water spilled on them."

"And which one of you came up with this prank."

"It was a collaboration on our part." They both started giggling again. "Izaoyo, have you noticed that we only got in trouble when we were together for a good amount of time."

"Yeah, I noticed that when I was thinking about my childhood one day. We usually talked each other into doing something or came up with a plan on the spot."

"You two sound like little trouble makers during your youth."

"A prank here and there, nothing that compares to some of the things Kagome and Shippo has done."

"I remember reading some of their exploits in your letters. I never would of thought of half of the pranks they did."

"And the other half we would talk the other out of doing."

"So true. I bet Lady Keade was glad of that?"

"I think that was the only reason she let me hang out with you. Even after the shampoo accident."

"What shampoo accident?" Now Inutashio was curios. He never got to know his mate at that young of an age and this was the first time hearing of her more playful side.

"You don't need to know that."

"Now, Izaoyo, I'm sure he would love to learn of the nice little revenge you planned against my cousin because he said girls were too flashy to play hide and seek properly."

"Yes I would dear. I always love finding out new things about you." She sigh in defeat and mumbled out a 'fine' that Queen Higurashi took to heart.

"We were about twelve at the time, and some of the guys were playing in the main gardens hide-an-seek. Izaoyo and I wanted to play with them."

"But some of the older boys said that we couldn't play because girls didn't know how to play the game right since we were wearing kimonos that had a shine to them."

"Hence the flashy remark as well as the one made to us that we would want to go into a good hiding place because it would dirty us up."

"Of course we were mad."

"Of course." Inutashio said with a shine in his eyes.

"So Izaoyo happened to know how to make hair pink no matter the type of shampoo used. She did that while I made sure that most of the guys had to wash their hair."

"You always did have good aim."

"Thank you. Anyway, they went to and washed their hair and the next day, most of them had bright pink hair that made them flashier than most of our outfits."

"So, how did that turn into an accident?" Izaoyo answered with a hesitant voice.

"Well, we knew what shampoo bottles were theirs, but what we didn't count on was that some of their parents used the same shampoo as they did or that they would be washing their hair as well."

"You mean that their parents had pink hair as well?" Both of them nodded their heads in agreement. "And these parents held important positions within the kingdom at the time?" Again both women nodded their heads. With that he fully let out a laugh. He never thought that his mate and childhood friend would do something like that, especially given their status. He finally calmed his laughter so he could speak. "I so hope to hear more of these interesting stories about you mate. They are quite amusing."

"Well, I have lots of stories that involve our little Izaoyo."

"Joy, and I was so hoping to save those after a century or two."

"And play down the fun we had, that's no fun."

"Yes, dear, that isn't fun at all. Please continue with these stories."

"Alright, I'll tell you on the way to the stadium." They all got up and headed towards the stadium, with Izaoyo starting to dread where the conversation was going between her mate and best friend. Hopefully nothing to embarrassing would be told. Her mate had this irritating ability to tease her about things, especially in front of the boys.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, Kagura, and Miroku were sitting together having breakfast in the private garden. They were joking and laughing, well except for Kagura and Sesshomaru. The best out of Kagura was a little smile but Sesshomaru barely smirked when he joked, which was usually at Inuyasha and Miroku's expense.

"Do he honestly think that you were a plant?"

"Well, I couldn't blame Sota for thinking that. He was five or six and he saw me coming in and out of plants, so he thought that I was a plant of some kind. Mother had to explain to him that I was bonded to the sacred tree that and that gave me certain powers, but that I was not a plant."

"How is it that you are bond to a tree in the first place miko. I've never heard of such an incident with those of your kind." Kagome quickly found out that Sesshomaru didn't mean anything about calling her miko, princess, or anything else that wasn't her name and let it slide without getting aggravated.

"Well, the tree is a focal point for spiritual powers, otherwise known as a spiritual nexus."

"A nexus?"

"A nexus is a place of equal distance from the five elements and gives power to whoever controls it. You should know this brother."

"Shut it, Sesshomaru." Kagome decided to ignore Inuyasha's outburst and add to Sesshomaru's explanation.

"A nexus is neither good or bad as well. It is a true neutral being."

"I never got this part, no matter how much you explain it to me."

"It's easy Sango, who ever has a claim over the nexus can use the power for either good or bad. Anyone can tap into it if they know how."

"Doesn't the person have to be strong enough to handle the power of a nexus though?" This came from Miroku and Kagome was slightly surprised that he would know something like this. There wasn't a lot of beings that knew about the total workings of a nexus.

"That's true, Miroku. If the person trying to tap into the nexus isn't strong enough to house the nexus, it would either cause that person to self-destruct or the nexus would overtake them until the person couldn't handle the power."

"And what would happen to the person if the nexus would overtake them, Lady Kagome?"

"Well, a person's values would begin to get twisted and they would start to do things that they normally wouldn't do. Eventually their personalities would be completely erased and the nexus would take over the body, which usually can't contain that much power for a long period of time. The nexus would then take the body and make it a guardian of it."

"You mean that this nexus is a living being that is able to think like that?" Inuyasha sounded amazed by that.

"Think, feel, and so much more. It's power is unbelievable that it's indescribable to anyone who hasn't experienced it coursing through you. It is one of the oldest being on Earth. Going back when the Earth was just plant-life and ocean."

"And how do you know all of this."

"That's because she is connected to the nexus without being destroyed or controlled." Kagura was looking right at Kagome while answering Miroku. "Only a few ancient family lines are able to tap into a nexus, no matter if it is a spiritual, demonic, physic, or any other type. And there are even fewer who are able to control it for the forces of good or evil."

"True. My family has protected this spot for as long as the tree was here. Making sure that no evil overtook this spot, tipping the scales in their favor. Usually the family would occasionally tap into the nexus to protect it and the family, but this is the first time that someone was actually a part of the nexus."

"Meaning you, Is that why you have so much power?"

"Yes. When my mother was pregnant with me, she would usually walk in these gardens and forests to think. One day, she was taking and afternoon walk when she went into labor a month earlier that expected. Luckily she had some servants and her mid-wife with her, but the labor came on so fast that there was no way for anyone to go back for help.

They were by the tree, so they set her there and tried to get what they could. From what my mother and the other servants who were there told me, that was when something strange started to happen. As if the nexus could since my mother's distress, it's power started to activate and draw her into of itself."

"Wow, that's amazing that the nexus would do something like that."

"Yes it is. Those who were with her didn't know what was happening. All they saw was a bright pink light surrounding my mother and then she was gone. By then, one of them went running to the castle to tell my father, and when he arrived, my mother was still gone. Understandable he was worried about us, even though he could feel the nexus at work. They waited there three hours before mom was returned to them with me in her arms. By everyone's accounts, I was a healthy baby that didn't seem to have any problems despite me being born a month premature. She never really remembered what happened while the nexus had her, but it was soon discovered that I had to be returned to the nexus every so often or I would get very sick."

"Do you know what was done to you?"

"I think that the nexus knew some how that would not make it born so soon, and how it would affect my mother. She would always some to the nexus make sure that it was alright, even though she didn't have any spiritual powers of her own. And I think the nexus was repaying her kindness by making sure that I lived, but to do that, it had to give some of itself to me, making me apart of it. In truth, I'm like a bonded spirit. They can only stay away from their guarding place for a given amount of time before they start to weaken and die."

"But that is if they can not return to the piece of land that they guard." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru for making the point that she was looking for.

"Exactly, only if they are unable to return to their land and tend to themselves. I am much like that but so much different. I am a living guardian of the nexus as well as a temple to its power. If one had the knowledge to turn the nexus from the side of good to evil and needed a way to the nexus, they could easily use me. And not only would they have the power of the nexus, but myself as well."

"And if the nexus should be destroyed?"

"I would be destroyed with it. But that is a hard thing to do."

"So you are not worried, miko?"

"Of course I'm worried. There are ways of destroying a nexus, and I will forever be apart of it, even after a die. So my fate is always bound to the fate of the nexus."

"You do know that if you mate with me that if I die, you'll die as well."

"Yes, but I'm still apart of the nexus. And whatever power it used to bring me to live will return to it. Along with a piece of my soul."

"You're joking right?"

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but this marriage contract isn't the only one I'm entered into. But it is the only one I can't get out of."

"So, when you said that you were sleeping in your heart the other night…"

"I was sleeping within the nexus. Like I said before, I had to return to the nexus as a child or get really sick. That fact has not changed, just the amount of time I'm able to be away from the nexus."

"Do you have to stay within the nexus?"

"No, I choose to stay within the nexus from time to time. The nexus is an amazing thing that I want to thank for this life it gave me, so I allow it to experience things through me. And thanks to that, I've learned so much about spiritual power."

"Are you going to use the nexus power during the tournament?"

"No, I've learned how to separate my miko powers from the nexus. I only use it as a last resort. And speaking of the tournament, we better get going. We don't want to be late."


	15. Chapter 15

The finals were here and everyone was excited. The fighters were all lined together waiting for the announcer to start the fights and to them, he couldn't start sooner. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kagura, and four other fighters were standing shoulder to shoulder with their family crests. They fought hard and it all paid off that they were here. It was time to see who the most powerful fighter at the tournament was and everyone was packed into the stadium to watch.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final day of battles!" _Everyone cheered in a roaring pitch. There were flags and posters showing who they were cheering for being waved crazily.

"_This is what we have all been waiting for. But before this gets underway, let me tell you how the final leg of the battle competition will be done. The fighters will pick a number from this box. It will determine the order in which they will fight and who they will be fighting. There will be no randomizing of the fighters, they will know who they are fighting and so do you." _The crowd cheered at that. With the randomizing of the fights, there was no guarantee that they will be able to catch the fighter that they wanted to see. But now they would be able to know who was fighting who, which made it a lot easier to place bets and to get a good show.

"_Since we got that out of the way, let the fighters come forth once called and get this show on the road. Princess Kagome, you are the first to be called." _The crowd cheered for her as she stepped toward the box to get her number. She reached into it and polled out a ball with a number on it. _"Number five had been claimed." _Kagome's name was written in the number five bracket. Eventually, everyone was called up and picked their numbers.

"_Alright, everyone has picked a number, and here are our fighting pairs. Prince Sesshomaru vs. Lady Kagura, Prince Inuyasha vs. Riyu, Princess Kagome vs. Lord Toyu, and Lady Soya vs. Hentan. It is time for the first battle. Prince Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura, please remain in the fighting arena while the other fighters move off stage." _ Everyone did as he asked while Kagura and Sesshomaru moved to either side of the arena for the fight.

"Are you prepared for this fight, Lady Kagura?"

"I'm always ready for a fight." Sesshomaru nodded at that. He looked at her while they were waiting for the starting signal. He was able to see her fight once and he noticed that she was using a different fan than before. Instead of the red and while fan, she was holding a dark red fan that seemed to be made out of dragon scales with a string of feathers at the bottom. It appeared to have an aura of its own, which meant that it was stronger and probably give her some more power. If that was the case, then why had she waited until now to use it? Something in himself told him to be careful. From what he knew about her in these short days was that she wasn't a pushover and that she probably had a good plan.

While Sesshomaru was looking at Kagura, she was looking at him. She could tell that he was assessing the new fan that she was holding. She smiled at that thought. He was going to be a tough fight and there was a good chance that he would beat her, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Her blood was calling for it. Calling for something that she knew only he could answer. Kagome was right, she did feel something for him and hopefully this fight would help her decide what to do. For she would always have a special place in her heart, but maybe it would be a good idea for her to fill the other part of her heart.

"_Fighters ready?" _They nodded their heads. _"And begin!" _Sesshomaru made the first move and created his energy whip. Kagura took a feather out of her hair and made it big enough for her to hop upon and go into the air.

"Dance of Blades!" Blades of air came towards him and he jumped out of the way only to have them come back toward him from behind. He barely managed to destroy them with his whip. A few of them got past and hit him hard. Kagura took this time to launch a couple more attacks. He seemed slightly put out and it was an opportunity for Kagura to study his moves. He was extremely agile even though a couple of blades landed. He was getting better at destroying them and she knew that she would have to end it quickly if she was to have a chance of getting a big blow. "Dance of the Dragon." Several tornados appeared in the shape of a dragon and started chasing Sesshomaru.

"_Can you believe this people? Kagura's attacks are keeping Lord Sesshomaru on the defensive. It also seems that her attacks are a lot more powerful than before. Could it have something to do with the new fan she's sporting?" _The crowd looked on in awe at how Kagura was handling the battle. Moat of them knew of her strength, but only a few of them thought that she would be pushing back Sesshomaru as she was doing. He took out his sword and slashed at the four wind dragons. They dispersed in a flourish of electricity and wind. He was breathing a little harshly from defending himself. Kagura lowered her feather until she was on the ground again.

"I guess I should of asked you if you were ready, Lord Sesshomaru." She had a slight smirk on her face.

"You may have gotten the upper hand at first, but this will not continue." Sesshomaru was bleeding from the cuts he received. Some of them were deep while most of them were shallow.

"We'll see." Sesshomaru sent an energy wave from him sword right at Kagura. "Dance of the Dragon!" This time it was just tornados that came from the fan. The attack that Sesshomaru sent diverted into the tornados, becoming apart of them and leaving Kagura unharmed. The tornados went after Sesshomaru with his own attack. The tornados were kicking up the dirt from the ground hitting him hard. He got trapped in one of the tornados while trying to destroy two of them. The energy that was absorbed swirled around him, attacking him from all sides. He increased his energy and managed to jump out of the tornado and destroy it at the same time. "Dance of Blades!" That attack got him square in the chest, pushing him to the ground and causing a gaping wound. He growled out his disapproval and jumped up. He ran straight for her, demolishing the last tornado with such speed that she wasn't prepared for with the amount of damage he took. He slashed at her and she was unable to evade it fully, but enough so there wasn't any real damage except for the deep cut on her shoulder. She managed to push him back with a strong gust of wind.

"This Sesshomaru does not like to be toyed with."

"Fine, no more playing around. Dance of Daggers." The feathers on the end of the fan glowed lightly while she pointed her fan at him. Little feathers with the sharpness of daggers came out of the fan right at him. He fully dodged the attack and appeared behind her. She turned, but not in time to dodge or block the attack of electricity that was shot at her. She was sent back by the force of it and landed on her back a few feet away. Sesshomaru jumped over her to land a final attack, but Kagura lifted her fan up again with a DANCE OF DAGGERS. This time they landed and sent him back. She got up and made sure to keep an eye on Sesshomaru. That attack, although it was the only one he landed, was extremely strong and did more damage than she thought it could. Sesshomaru was also wearily getting up and making sure that he wasn't to badly damage. The last attack left him slightly off, but he didn't know why. What he did know was that it didn't do as much damage as the other attacks, and considering that she could have done something more, he was even wearier of the last attack.

"What was that last attack?"

"Something that will surprise you when the time comes." She sent another Dance of Blades at him and for once he hesitated before moving out of the way, causing more damage than necessary. "Told you it will come as a surprise. Dance of Daggers slows the movements of an attacker. The stronger the opponent, the longer it takes to fully work. Sometimes it takes more than one hit and if I'm lucky enough, I'll be able to show you some more of my moves."

"Good to know." His power increased to lessen the effect of the attack. Kagura noticed then and launched another attack. If she was lucky, she could get him sluggish enough that he wouldn't be able to react the way he wanted to, or as fast. She was thankful for this attack because if he was able to get behind her as fast as he did a moment ago, then she was going to e in trouble. The attack hit, but because he was already countering the effects from earlier it didn't have as big as an impact as it usually did. He was unable to fully get the poison out of his system, but enough so that he was able to move without that much restraint.

"Dance of the Dragon!" The wind dragons came to life once again and went after Sesshomaru. When he moved out of the way, he got hit with razor sharp blades that took a good part of his arm. He was really starting to get annoyed. His attacks weren't as long ranged as hers and she was using that to her advantage. He landed ungracefully and stuck his sword in the ground, pouring as much energy into it as possible and let a wave of power slice through the dragons and hit Kagura with flying dirt, rocks, and bits of energy. She jumped up to get out of the way only to find Sesshomaru up there as well. He created his whip and hit her with it. The poison from it burned her skin and she hissed out in pain from it. Sesshomaru prepared for a final attack and pointed his sword at her. Kagura looked up and saw the energy building up in the sword. She swung her fan at him and a small twister at the same time an energy bolt was launched at her. Both attacks it them in the chest. Kagura hit the ground hard while Sesshomaru was forced back into one of the decorative pillars situated around the arena.

"_It looks like both of them have severely injured each other. Who knows which one will be able to stand up from those two attacks? Hold on people, the dust is clearing and we can see that Sesshomaru is moving slowly from the pillar and Kagura is standing up. They both have severe chest wounds and it's a wonder that either of them is moving." _Kagura swayed lightly as she stood up and she could see Sesshomaru land on the other side of the arena. She had to admit, she was surprised that he was still conscious. He was bleeding through the open chest wound that she could see through. She didn't look any better though. She had a chest wound that was slightly smaller than Sesshomaru's. The both of had cuts and bruises, although Sesshomaru had more severe cuts than Kagura, but the energy from Sesshomaru's last attack was still going through her. She would be lucky to get off a couple more attacks, then again, so would Sesshomaru. Both of them had to make their next attacks count. Kagura was the one who made the first move.

"Dance of the Dragon! Dance of Daggers!" Both arracks went toward Sesshomaru, the three wind dragons going toward Sesshomaru, circulation around each other to gain more power. Sesshomaru managed to destroy two, but the third one got him and held him while the daggers got him as well. They got him from every angle and he wasn't able to move from the force of it all. He could feel his blood start to lose control, and he was going to use it to help himself out of this. His eyes went red, his snout elongated, and he started transforming into his true demon self. The dragon tornado dispersed from his inner power, and the stadium saw Sesshomaru's true form. Kagura took a step back. Surprisement and fear was evident on her face as she looked at him. He had a height of about three elephants so she had to look up at him. Although his white fur was stained with blood from his wounds on his arms and chest, he was still a sight to see and Kagura had a feeling that she was in trouble.

The energy to form attacks with this fan was a lot and she never had to go this long into a battle. Usually her opponents were done by the second attack. That was why she used this fan that Kagome made for her. She wasn't totally sure how she was able to get the dragon scales and bone, but it did improve her attacks and gave her new ones. The drawback was that it had a mind of its own and it took a lot of her will power not to be under the influence of the fan, even though it did make since from time to time. Like right now, it was telling her to use an attack that would require blood and a lot of energy. There was enough blood on the field to do it, but she didn't have the energy to pull it off. But that didn't mean that she was going to give up. She pulled one of her feathers from her hair and she went air born. It would be better for her to be on equal level with him. She may not be able to use her most powerful attack, but that didn't mean that she didn't have anything up her sleeve. She could tell that it took a lot of energy for him to transform, which meant one or two attacks he could pull off. Equal energy. Equal circumstances. She opened her fan all the way, collected what was left of her energy, and threw her fan at him.

"Dragon Dance!" The fan consumed itself with fire and head toward Sesshomaru. He lifted his head and released acid from his mouth. The fan cut through the acid, but Kagura was unable to fully move out of the way and got hit with it. Sesshomaru got hit with her fan as well and fell back, returning to his more human form.

"_Everyone, both of them are down and it looks like they might not be getting up. Wait everybody! Sesshomaru is getting up, but it seems like he is struggling to stay up. And the dust is clearing from Kagura, and she's unconscious. Lord Sesshomaru wins! Lord Sesshomaru wins!" _There was a silence of disbelief before cheers rang out across the entire stadium.

Sesshomaru limped into the medical bay that was placed near the fighting arena to heal the fighters after their matches. Kagura was brought in on a stretcher and laid down for the doctors to look at. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and then headed for another med-bay to be looked at. He wouldn't like to admit it, but the fight with Kagura took a lot out of him. What troubled him the most is that he had to rely on his more primitive side to win the match and he didn't like it. He was always to stay in control. To never let his emotions get the better of him, and defiantly not getting into a situation that would get him killed. That was his little runt of a brother, but defiantly not him. He sat down on the bed and some healers rushed over to him to tend to him.

He continued to stare at Kagura on the other side of the med-bay. She had put up a very good fight. He couldn't believe that someone like her would be subservient to a little girl, no matter how powerful she was. The only time he was ever this injured was when he fought his father, and that one time he actually underestimated Inuyasha and lost an arm. He really didn't like to think about that day, but today he thought about it because a woman pushed him passed his limits. So now he was here, sitting on a medical bed while healers poked and prodded him so he could be cleared for the next fight later today. So while the healers hastened his already fast healing abilities, he looked as they worked on Kagura. And then he saw it. She started to open her eyes. They only opened partway, but he could see her red eyes and they seemed focused. She looked at one of the healers while he talked to her. Then, like she knew that he was staring, she looked at him through her half lidded eyes. They locked with his and he couldn't diver his gaze. And then she smiled at him. Not the little smirk of a smile that he saw on the battlefield, but a true smile directed at him. It was like she was trying to say something, but at that moment he just didn't know what. He got up from his bed, despite what his healers were saying. He had healed enough that it wasn't as difficult to move as it was before.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. The healers are good at what they do." She looked away from him and at the ceiling while the healers continued to work on her like she wasn't having a conversation with the person who put her there in the first place. Sesshomaru could since the healers behind him, and if he concentrated, he could here the announcing of him brother's fight. "You should let the healers continue their work." Kagura looked at him again. "You may be able to heal faster than most, but you don't know how long the matches will last and you need all the help you can get." He nodded his head.

"I will, but I want to know something. When we were fighting, you were smiling, even when you were severely hurt."

"And you want to know why I was smiling?" Sesshomaru nodded his head again. "It's because for the first time, I was pushed past my normal limits. Especially with the fan I was using." Sesshomaru noticed it was on a table beside her head and it was emitting a strong aura. "There are few opponents who've been strong enough that I needed to use that fan. But even so, they were usually dispatched quickly, so I was unable to truly fight. And there is only so much you can do in training with a weapon like that. I was having fun pushing myself. Now, I know what I need to do to make myself stronger."

"You've had plenty of time for that. You could of trained with you're princess."

"No, I can't. I'm not able to raise a hand against her. I had a chance once. It seems so long ago, but when I tried, when I was angry at her for letting me live and she gave me a chance… I just wasn't able to do it. I can't even spar against her. So that is why I entered the contest this year. So that I could get stronger, and hopefully, learn more about myself, and you did that for me. That was why I was smiling. Hopefully, one day, I hope that we can battle again."

"If that is your wish." Kagura looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. Red met gold and held. Then Kagura looked away.

"I don't know what I want at the moment. That's the part that's unsettling, because I haven't felt this way for a number of years."

"So what has you so unsettled recently?"

"You. Now go and rest." Kagura closed her eyes again and Sesshomaru got the impression that he was dismissed like some child. He looked at her a little longer before heading back toward the bed that he was occupying. He wanted to know what she meant by that last remark, but he got the idea that she wouldn't answer anymore questions from him. When he pasted the door, he heard the announcer proclaim that Inuyasha was the winner. The healers swarmed around him to help him heal. He looked back at Kagura who still had her eyes closed. He was going to find out everything he could about her. She called to him. To his base needs. This fight only amplified the attraction he was feeling for her.

"My lord, we have done the best we can with your wounds, but you should know that there is a poison in you that will slow down your ability to heal and move properly."

"I understand." He got up then and went outside to watch the rest of the fights. He wanted to think clearly and he knew that he couldn't do that so close to Kagura. Sesshomaru also wanted to see Kagome's power for himself. To see if he could see what Kagura saw in her.


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha's fight with Riyu was up next, and with the power Sesshomaru showed, he was definitely in the mood to show what he could do. He was slightly worried about Sesshomaru though. He had never seen Sesshomaru with so many injuries. Inuyasha was also surprised that Kagura had that muck power within her to cause that much damage. But he couldn't think about that right now. He had to focus on the fight with Riyu. He's a mole demon that had some fire attacks. Inuyasha was able to catch one of his fights and knew that he's fast and sneaky. If Inuyasha wanted to get out of this fight without to much injury, he had to make sure to take out Riyu before he went to deep underground.

"_Alright everyone, here is the next fighters. Prince Inuyasha and Riyu, please take the stage." _The crowd erupted in cheers. _"Another Western prince taking the arena people! Let's see what he is able to do and will Riyu be as difficult as Kagura? We will find out! Fighters, Begin!" _Riyu jumped up and dug into the ground.

"Damn." Inuyasha stood there waiting for any sign of his location. That's when he heard it, the sound of earth moving to his right. Inuyasha jumped up at attacked. "Wind Scare!" The earth was torn up and Riyu was revealed through the destruction. "Got you, Riyu. Wind Scare!" Riyu was hit head on by the attack and was thrown back from the force of it. Inuyasha smirked at this, but it soon disappeared when Riyu rose.

"Nice attack, but you'll need something stronger to defeat me."

"Really, then lets see how powerful your attacks are." Riyu smirked at this and puffed out his chest. Fire started to foam at his mouth and a strong gust of it came towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted up his sword and shouted "Back Lash Wave!" The energy merged with Riyu's attack and set it back towards him. Riyu was so surprised he didn't even move until it was to late. He was engulfed in the flames. When everything cleared there was only ash.

"_Prince Inuyasha wins by killing his opponent with his own attack. I guess Riyu wasn't that much of a challenge." _The crowd cheered for his victory but Inuyasha was slightly disappointed that his opponent wasn't a challenge. He was wondering how he made it this far, but decided to let it go and look on Sesshomaru and Kagura while they repaired the field for Kagome's battle. Inuyasha went to the medical area and found Sesshomaru sitting on a med-bay and Kagura lying down on another.

"It seems that you finished your fight faster than I thought that you would be able to."

"Thanks. How are you doing?"

"Worried about me brother?"

"Worried that I won't be able to beat you in the final round."

"Don't worry about me, Inuyasha. I'll be well enough to defeat you."

"We'll see. So how's Kagura doing?"

"She is doing fine." Sesshomaru's gazed stayed on Kagura's sleeping form a second longer than usual and Inuyasha saw this. When Sesshomaru's gaze returned to Inuyasha, he had to keep himself from chuckling.

"You seem to be interested in her."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Inuyasha." There was a little warning behind his words.

"Whatever you yell yourself, Sesshoaru, but if you look at her the same way you just did in front of father, well, let's just say he will be arranging a mating before you can blink."

"You will not tell him…"

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru, I'm not that mean. But I am going to enjoy you trying to hide your feelings from dad. If I can tell, then he will." With that Inuyasha left Sesshomaru to his thoughts. And Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but Inuyasha had a point. If Inuyasha could catch his interest for Kagura, then their father would too. But for some reason he could bring himself to pull away from her. Could she be his mate? He wouldn't know for sure until he got to know her better.

Inuyasha walked out just in time for the next fight. Kagome and Toyu were on the newly repaired field waiting for the announcer to start the match. Inuyasha completely ignored Toyu and focused on Kagome. She was wearing a short kimono that stopped above her knees. She had leather leggings, but they didn't hide her shapely legs. Her sleeves came to the palm of her hands, hiding her arms from his view, but he was able to see other parts of her. The kimono was close to her body and showed her hour glass shape. Her face was calm and focus, her blue eyes almost shining with excitement. Kagome's dark hair fluttered with the breeze, and her scent reached him. It's extremely intoxicating, making him want to bury his nose in her hair. Inuyasha could understand why everyone he talked to on his way here. Kagome could have anybody she wanted and she was willing to have him without even knowing him. And getting to know her over these few days made him realize that she is someone that he could see himself falling for. He almost laughed at himself. His parents organized his mating and he wasn't fighting it, he was fighting for it.

Kagome's fight began and her gracefulness in battle amazed him. She fought with a passion that was poetry. She would dodge and attack within the same movement that it almost reminded him of Sesshomaru, but with a freedom that couldn't be described. Toyu was holding up against Kagome surprisingly well. He was a human warlord from the south with a demonic blade. He was strong enough that he didn't become overcome by it, but it was taking its toll on his body, something Kagome must have noticed because she made sure not to get within a couple of feet from him. Even with all of this, it was clear that Kagome had the upper hand in the long run. And soon he was proven right 20 minutes later with him unconscious.

She looked over his way and their eyes locked. Kagome smiled at him and Inuyasha smiled back at her. Inuyasha was completely falling for this woman and he was unsure if he deserved her. What could a miko find so appealing with a hanyou. Even one with his ranking and power, he wondered what she saw in him. He pushed away from the wall and walked over to Kagome as she came towards him.

"Did you enjoy the fight." Her voice was breathy from excitement and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat covered her brow. She looked sexy to him and he had to reign in his demon half so he wouldn't do anything that would get him slapped, like Miroku.

"I thought it would be over quicker." Kagome's eyes dimmed a little at that and Inuyasha felt like an idiot. "But I'm glad it wasn't. I got to watch you fight." Kagome blushed at that and her eyes brightened at the compliment.

"I watched your fight as well, it was quite interesting. You and Sesshomaru are very powerful. I have to wonder who will win when you two face off."

"it will definitely be me."

"I doubt that, Inuyasha." Both of them turned to find Sesshomaru walking out of the medical bay and over to them. "I would like to know the power of a miko such as yourself."

"Well, we'll see who'll be in the final two, but until then let's enjoy the fight and the thirty minute break we receive."

"Indeed."

"Feh." Kagome smiled at this while she watched the beginning of the fight.

"


	17. Chapter 17

It was Lady Saya and Hentan's turn to fight. Both of them were human fighters that managed to make it to the final round, much to everyone's surprise. Saya was a member of high court from the northern lands and Hentan was one of the guards from there as well. So he was a little hesitant in fighting Lady Saya. Plus he had a little crush on her, not that he would admit it. It wasn't likely that she would return them since he wasn't even a palace knight that could call on her. This was possibly the closest he would come to her.

Lady Saya looked at the knight before her. She had seen him a couple of times while he patrolled the kingdom. He was always polite to her, but his notice of her seemed to never go beyond of what was necessary for him. Usually the guards were falling at her feet so they could catch her favor, among other things, but she was lucky to get a glance from him after an overly polite greeting. It vexed and pleased her at the same time. She never experienced indifference from males, which was the cause of her being vexed, but she was also pleased by it because maybe he could actually see passed her title and be a friend, or at least a buffer from the attention of the other guards. She smiled at this, hopefully this fight would be even more fun.

"You're a knight from the court I believe."

"Yes, my lady. I'm a part of the patrolling squad. I did not think you would be entering into this fight. I could withdraw if you like, my lady." Hentan was trying to be as detached as possible. If she even thought that he liked her, he could be in some trouble for thinking about her that way. To bad he didn't realized that he was a better actor than he thought. Everybody thought that he didn't have any feeling except doing his job well.

"No, no. Too many people have done that for me. I would really like to fight someone from the kingdom, especially someone from the guard."

"As you wish, my lady."

"Please, call me Saya."

"Alright, Lady Saya." Saya was a little disappointed that he didn't drop the 'lady' part, but she just chalked it up to his training.

"I hope that you don't hold back, Knight Hentan."

"Unfortunately I don't know how." His statement confused Saya, but before she could ponder this any further, the announcer's voice finally caught her attention.

"_Alright everyone, the battle starts now!" _Hentan launched from his spot so fast that Saya didn't have time to react and was sent flying backward. She managed to recover and flip her way onto her feet. Now she understood his statement. It was clear that he didn't want to fight her, but he didn't know how to take it easy fighting. That's probably why he wanted to withdraw and not because he had any friendly feelings toward her. At least she'll get a real fight from someone within the kingdom. Saya brought out her double swords and got into an attacking position. She was surprised when he didn't take out his weapon, but decided not to worry about it to much. She went straight at him and when it looked like she was about to land a hit, Hentan somehow bypassed her swords and flipped her over his head. His foot was about to come down on her, but she rolled out of the way and swept his feet out from under him. He looked surprise and she was glad for that. It was about time she did something right. Saya raised her sword in attack, but was blocked by the sheath for his sword. Hentan unsheathed his sword but Saya jumped away before he could do any real damage. He jumped to his feet and looked at her wearily.

Hentan was surprised that she got the upper hand, even for that short of a time. He was so going to hear about this from the other knights. But he had to worry about that later. Right now he had to worry about a court lady, which he had strong feelings for, trying to win a fight by any means. Hentan was starting to believe that he underestimated her fighting abilities. He launched himself at her again, but she seemed to be ready this time and managed to block a good amount of attacks before he landed one with hilt of his blade in her stomach. Air rushed out of her and he took this opportunity to unarm her with a swipe of his sheath. Saya managed to hold onto one of her blades and cut him in his arm. Hentan stumbled back and Saya flipped to where her other sword was and started her attack.

Saya was getting really pissed that he was controlling the match as well as cracking a rib or two in the process. She could barely move her arm the way she wanted to, which meant he struck harder than expected. But that wasn't going to stop her from attacking with all her might. Her swords were lighter than his, which meant she would be able to strike faster than him, hopefully. The wound to his arm wasn't serous, but she hoped that it would make it harder for him to move it to either attack or block.

"You're a very good fighter, Lady Saya. I didn't think the ladies of our court learned such things."

"Usually that's true, but I wanted to try something different and I took to fighting. Although, I didn't think that a knight would fight me."

"I'm only following your orders to fight since you wouldn't let me withdraw." Hentan attacked her again. The battle went back and forth. Neither of them seemed to get the upper hand for to long and the crowd was going crazy for it.

"_This battle seems to be going longer than the others, but neither of them are giving anything up. But I'm not sure if they can keep this pace up for long folks. They seem to be getting tired and the wounds are starting to take a more serious toll on them. There is only so much blood humans can lose before it starts to affect them."_

Hentan and Saya were breathing heavenly and it seemed that it was pure will keeping them on their feet. Even though the wounds weren't fatal, they were serious enough to cause some blood loss. And like the announcer said, it was only a matter of time before it weakened them to the point of being serious. Both thought about giving up, but Saya wanted to prove that a northern court lady could fight as well as anybody. She was always seen as this helpless little doll that always had to be protected and looked after like she was going to break any minute. And Hentan saw the fire in Saya's eyes and couldn't bring himself to take that away from her. From all the times he watched her, she always seemed a little sad and withdrawn, but now it seemed she was being herself. He knew that this fight would probably be the only thing that he could give her before he was punished for raising his sword against a lady of the court. So they both fought on, trying their best and giving a good show of it. It was only minutes later, although to them it seemed like a lifetime, that the both of them were too tired to do more damage. They only had enough strength for one attack and the both of them knew it.

They circled each other trying to find a weakness in the other's defense. Saya was the first to move, but Hentan attack wasn't too far behind. There was a clash of metal, then silence.

"You fight well, Lady Saya."

"As do you, Knight Hentan." Both of them passed out.

"_Ladies and gentlemen I don't believe it. The both of them passed out at the same time. That means neither of them continue on to the next round. The final match will come down to Princess Kagome and one of the princes of the Western Lands. But wasn't that a close battle folks." _The crowd cheered for both of the fighters as they were taken from the arena. While they were being taken in, they regained consciousness. They court of the Northern land was at the entrance of the medical bay. All of them seemed to be speaking at once.

"Lady Saya, are you alright?"

"Knight Hentan, how dare you raise your sword against a court lady!"

"Don't worry, my lady, we'll make sure that Hentan is punished accordingly."

"Lady Saya, it is not proper for you to be entered in this fight. You are a high lady, not some commoner." Saya wasn't able to get a word in and Hentan looked accepting of his fate. It didn't seem right but she couldn't say anything in-between them and the pain from her injuries, but a woman's voice seemed to silence them all.

"Am I a common woman?" Everyone turned around to see Princess Kagome coming toward them. "While you gentlemen stand around shouting, Lady Saya and your knight are bleeding out." The men moved out of the way and the doctors went through. Kagome looked at them before her attention was returned to the men in front of her.

"We meant no disrespect, Princess, but our land is ran a little different from yours."

"I know that, but I didn't think that you would be so angry with two consenting fighters representing your kingdom with such honor. The crowd is still cheering for them." It was true. All of them could hear the crowd's cheers of encouragement from the last fight. "And as I remember, the knight asked Lady Saya if she wanted him to withdraw from the match. She welcomed the fight fully knowing that she could be hurt, even with the warning your knight gave her."

"Are you saying that she asked to be injured in such a way?"

"No. What I'm saying is that if you are going to punish a knight for fighting a court member in a fighting tournament, then I suggest that you punish the other knight that fought against the court lord. If you want to be fair that is. This isn't only a fighting competition, this is also a look at how a country is ran and the way they perceive their subjects."

"We will take your suggestion under advisement, Princess Kagome." By the tone in the man's voice, she could tell that it wasn't going to happen.

"Even if you don't take my advice into account, I do suggest that you listen to both sides of the story before making assumptions. I would hate for gossip to spread throughout the lands on how you expect females to behave." The court lords caught the thinly veiled threat. There were many powerful woman ruling territory around them and would like any excuse to attack them. The equal treatment of women would be one of them and Princess Kagome had the power to set that in motion as well as make a play for their lands as well. She was already marrying a half-demon to increase her kingdom, no matter if most of the gossip said otherwise.

"Thank you for the warning, Princess. We do not want to start an incident that would spark conflict with other territories."

"Or with you own." With that Kagome walked out of the medical bay and went to talk to her grandmother in the royal box. There was a lot to do in the time she had left before the fights started again.


	18. Chapter 18

_In the royal box…_

"That was a great fight. I'm surprised that such great fighters could come out of a little territory, but then again, I'm sure they need such fighters." Keade said while shifting in her seat.

"I was sure that the knight was going to win though. He seemed to be controlling the fight more so than the court lady." Souta said. He was sitting in between Shippo and his mother. Sango, Miroku, and the rulers of the Western Lands were sitting with them. They were watching the fights together and commenting on what they saw. There was a half-hour break for the fighters to make sure that they had to enough time to heal properly. At the moment, Sesshomaru was the only one that really needed the time. They all knew that the poison Kagura dealt him might slow him down in healing.

"True, but you can never be truly sure about a fight until it's over. Right dear?" Izaoyo said looking at her mate.

"True." He seemed to be distracted with something but couldn't read his expression. He could feel her worry and turned to her. "I was just thinking of Sesshomaru and Kagome's fight. I've never thought that he would be pushed to such a state. He usually has so much control over himself that he would never lose control like that."

"Are you worried about it, love?"

"Yes and no. No because it means that someone is actually making him change, but yes because I'm not sure how he is going to react to the change. He can be stubborn in his own way and whenever he was forced to change – good or bad – he's always reacted violently. I just hope that nobody gets caught in his path." He sighed with that thought before focusing on the others in the box. They were talking among themselves, but it seemed that Keade was paying attention to all of the discussions. He wondered if she was paying attention to theirs, but decided that it wasn't important if she was or wasn't. Just then the door to the box opened and Kagome walked in.

"Hello everybody."

"Kagome!" Souta and Shippo ran to her and hugged her. Her mother was right behind them.

"You fought well, Kagome. I'm glad that you're alright." She hugged her after the boys let Kagome go.

"Like there was any doubt that she would win the fight." Keade said from her seat. She waited until Kagome came over to her before she rose to giver her a hug.

"Yes, you're battle was completed very well young one." Kagome bowed to Inuyasha's mother and father before taking the seat Souta left. Both boys sat on her lap before she was able to say anything else.

"Thank you all for the support. I just wanted to see how everyone was enjoying the tournament?"

"It's great, sis. I never thought that this tournament would be so cool. I can't wait until I'm old enough to participate."

"Me too." Shippo looked like he was about to bounce off of Kagome, but remained seated.

"Well, that won't be for some time, so just wait and watch for now."

"Alright." The both of them said together. Kagome smiled at them before turning her attention to her grandmother Keade.

"What do you think of the fighters this year, Keade?"

"Very strong. I was surprised that Kagura decided to fight this year. She usually stays with you. Especially with the fan I saw her use against Lord Sesshomaru. Where did she get it?"

"I made it for her for her birthday. She's still training with it, but I'm glad that she's gotten so far with it." She looked at the arena that was being repaired for the final battles. Unlike the patch work from before, this repair was to make sure that everything was level and secure.

"That must have been very difficult for you to make. Especially with the dragon parts." Keade looked at her with a weird expression.

"A dragon I know a couple of dragons and they sometimes allow me to take some scales and old bones that fall off."

"That's nice of them. Have you every made a weapon for yourself out of dragon?"

"No, my powers are not compatible with the power of dragons."

"It's good that you know that. Many spiritual people don't realize that and get in trouble because they think that they could handle the power. At least you realize that."

"Yes grandmother."

"Are you going to stay with us until your fight with either of the Western princes?"

"Unfortunately no. I have to report to the referee five minutes before the matches or it will be considered that I decided to forfit."

"Well, whichever son of mine you fight with, I hope that all of you are proud of the fights you've had." Izaoyo said to Kagome. "I know that both of them are going to fight to their fullest."

"That's what I'm hoping for. From what I've seen of them, they're very strong. I can tell that whoever I fight, it will nor be an easy win." Everyone nodded their heads. "I better go now. I just wanted to see how everyone was doing."

"Alright dear, we will see you after the fights." Kagome nodded her head, got up, and placed Souta and Shippo in the chair.

"You two be good now."

"We are." Kagome smile ruefully at them and then headed for the stairs. Keade got up as well and followed after Kagome.

"Kagome, walk with me. I have to stretch my old legs."

"Of course." Kagome held the door open for her and then went after her. They walked down the stairs and Kagome waited for her to start the conversation. She wasn't disappointed.

"I've watch the both of you during my time here and I'm really impressed with the both of you. I can tell that the both of you are starting to care for each other. I will not get in the way of that. So my decision is that I will allow the engagement to continue. The only reason I will call it off is if either of you have any doubts, or if I see that neither of you are truly ready for marriage, I will call it off. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Keade. I'm very glad to hear your decision."

"I'm sure you are. But I should warn you that Kikyo will not be pleased with this. I will try to curb her, but I am sure that she will try something."

"I understand. I will try to stop her in a non-lethal way, but if I'm forced to…"

"You have my permission to end her if you have no other choice." Kagome bowed to her. "Now go and prepare. I am sure you have much to do."

"Thank you." Kagome bowed again and headed off to the arena."


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome was happy to hear that Keade was allowing the marriage, but she was also worried about Kikyo. Mainly what she would do when she found out. Kagome understood why she hated demons so much, but that still didn't excuse her actions. Kagome let out a sigh and turned the corner only to run into Inuyasha. His strong hands were the only reasons why she wasn't on the floor at the moment.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice you."

"It's alright. I was actually looking for you. There are only five minutes left before the fights."

"I know I was just heading there now." She looked up at him and for the first time got a really good look at them since they danced together at the ball. His eyes were different shades of gold, swirling with emotions that drew her in even further. For some reason she started blushing and when she realized that he was still holding her, Kagome blushed harder.

Inuyasha was also lost in Kagome's eyes. He never really noticed before, but her eyes were a mixture of brown, grey and blue. Sometimes one color would be prominent with accents of the other colors, and times like these, they were all swirled together. He unconsciously brought her closer to himself before he realized her blush and let her go.

"We should go to the fighting arena." Inuyasha was blushing a little, so he turned away from Kagome so she wouldn't see.

"Yes, you're right." They both walked to the arena in a strained silence that neither was sure about. Inuyasha because he could of sworn that she was looking at him as a lover would and Kagome because she thought he was going to kiss her, They both made it in time and waited for the announcer to begin the fights.

"I forgot to check in on Kagura during the confusion."

"She is doing fine. Sesshomaru has been hovering over her the entire time."

"I have not little brother." Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads to see Sesshomaru coming towards them. Kagome took a good look at him a realized that Kagura's poison hadn't fully left his system.

"Are you sure that you are able to fight, Sesshomaru?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Kagura's poison hasn't completely left your system. It will take some time for you to naturally work it out of you system, but until then, it will paralyze you from time to time during the battle."

"You're healer gave me something to help negate the poison."

"No they gave you something to lessen its effects, but not totally negate it. Kagura's poison is strong. It slows down a person's response time and weakens the muscles. Depending on how strong the person is how long it will take to act and work out of the system. You are strong, Sesshomaru, I will give you that, but that only means that the poison will affect you only for a short time." Kagome looked to the sky. The sun was hanging low in the sky. In another two hours, the sun would set and the festivities would start again. "The poison will be out of you when the sun sets, but I will warn you. Its true potency will take affect any time between then. During your fight with Inuyasha or afterwards, but it will make itself known. After all, it was Kagura's attack."

"You make it sound like she planned for Sesshomaru to loose in his next fight." Inuyasha had been listening quietly and he didn't like the idea of fighting with a huge advantage over Sesshomaru. If he was going to kick his brother's ass, he was going to do it because of his skills alone.

"I don't think that's the case, Inuyasha. If I know Kagura as well as I think I do, she was hoping that her poison would do that during her battle with Sesshomaru."

"But I delayed the poison during the battle."

"Yes, but you have to understand that the poison was made to slow down fast opponents who may be able to dodge her attacks or to paralyze them until they were no longer needed. It doesn't only slow a person's response time, but also weakens their muscles to the point where they can't move them. It's an effective was to slow and weaken a powerful opponent for a win. Even if that opponent managed to get away, the poison would still be in their system and take affect. That would allow Kagura or someone else to finish the job. I'm sure for you, Lord Sesshomaru, that the former was in her thoughts though. She does enjoy finishing things."

"It makes no difference. I'm sure that I can still handle Inuyasha in a fight."

"Yeah, that what you said last time. Last time I checked, it took three days for the searchers to find your arm in that raven." Sesshomaru growled at that and shot Inuyasha a withering stare.

"I will not make the same mistake pup."

"We'll see the announcer is just about to start this."

"Yes, and I will end this, brother." Both brothers headed for the field. They were set to go and completely forgot about Kagome and Kagura. Kagome smiled at this before speaking to the person in the shadows.

"Kagura, why don't you come and sit with me? I'm sure that you will have a better view from here." Kagura stepped away from the wall and took a seat next to Kagome. She was still a little weak and sore from the battle, but the pain was alright to see Sesshomaru fight. She hadn't meant to listen to their conversation, but it was prudent to let Sesshomaru know that her poison would affect him further.

"I'm surprised that you told him about my poison."

"I didn't think that it was a secret."

"It's not, but I thought that Inuyasha was your main focus for battle. Especially with Lady Keade's ruling on the matter of the fight."

"He is, but I do want it somewhat fair. Anyway, she already told me her answer." Kagura looked at her with a surprised look on her face. "I was in the royal box to see if I could get any clue as to her decision, but I couldn't. On the way down however, she told me that she was going to allow the marriage as long as Inuyasha and I want it."

"Have you told Inuyasha about it?"

"No, but I will after the tournament. I don't want to distract him further." Kagura nodded at this. She was watching Inuyasha since she first laid eyes on him and knew that he was going to be Kagome's mate. Kagura wanted to make sure that he was right for her and that they would be able to handle each other. And from what she's seen, both of them are perfect for each other. But she also noticed that when the subject of them being together came up, he would get conflicted. Like he didn't know which emotion to feel first or what thought to listen to. If Kagome wanted a fair fight with him, then Inuyasha not knowing, for the moment, was the best idea.

"It is the most logical of solutions."

"I thought that you would see it that way." They sat there in silence while the announcer riled the crowd up. "Kagura, how do you feel about Sesshomaru?" Kagura was surprised that Kagome would ask at a time like this, but then again, Kagome did have her random moments at times.

"He is good company." Kagome smiled at this.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I didn't say that, Kagome."

"And you didn't deny it either. Just remember what you promised me. You are the wind, Kagura, and nothing should hold the wind down. Especially someone of the earth like me." The two women stared at each other. One pleading and the other unsure.

"I remember, Kagome, but I don't know if I'm ready to change." Kagome's eyes softened for a moment.

"Change will always come, Kagura. This tournament is proof of that, and in the coming year, change will make itself known even more. I will need your guidance even more, but I will have to prepare myself not to rely on you as much. I will be bond to someone who will know me as no one else has. He will be looking out for me, protecting me, and consoling me. I don't want you to be alone again Kagura, and I think that Sesshomaru will be able to fill something in your heart that even I could not reach. You don't have to decide while he is still here, but I still want you to get to know him. Visit him even. And even if he is not the one for you, he can at least give you the push you need to leave me, even if it's only for a small period of time. When was the last time that you saw your family, Kagura?" Kagura stayed silent for that. Both of them knew that she hadn't even talked to them for over two years and hadn't seen them even longer. It wasn't as if she disliked them, on the contrary. Well, maybe not for her mother, but she did love and miss her little sister Kanna. They use to be so close and always play together. But ever since she started serving Kagome, Kagura and her family have been growing even more distant than they were in the past. At least then she would go and visit them and bring back a present for Kanna. Maybe Kagome was right. Even if the emotions Sesshomaru evoked in her faded, this might be the first step to being able to let Kagome go. Kagome didn't need her as much and even though that caused a pain in her heart, Kagura knew that it would get worse if she didn't have other things to care about.

"Thank you, Kagome. You have given me much to think about, and much to do. But…"

"It will be in your own time. I know Kagura. Know enough of this heaviness and more watching to good looking guys fighting. I have a feeling that they have some serious sibling rivalry to work out." Kagura agreed and turned to the fight that was about to start. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in fighting positions and the crowds were cheering on the two princes. It was bound to be a great fight.

_**With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…**_

"I hope that you enjoy making it this far, little brother, for this Sesshomaru will not lose to you again."

"Yeah right. Last time you were at full strength, and now you're barely able to move. Be prepared to lose. Maybe this time it won't take so long to find any missing limbs."

"Yes, yours." Sesshomaru growled out. They separated from each other then and went to opposite ends of the arena.

"_Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are here to see the fight that will determine who will fight out beloved Princess Kagome. Which Western prince will it be? The older brother Prince Sesshomaru, who showed us that he can take a beating and still come out on top or will it be the younger brother Prince Inuyasha show us a few moves that will make him the victor and fight his bride to be? Well we will see who it is going to be in this match that takes sibling rivalry to a whole new level!" _The crowd erupted into a frenzy. Nobody could have planned this any better. It was almost like a soap-opera to them. Will Inuyasha beat his older brother only to fight Kagome, who is to be his bride only if the family matriarch says that it's agreeable? Or will Sesshomaru beat Inuyasha and fight Kagome to see if she is worthy to be within the family? And what about Kagura's poison? Has Sesshomaru fully recovered? And are Sesshomaru and Kagura having a secret affair that will only be reveled if Sesshomaru wins the tournament? There were so many unanswered questions and rumors going around that the women were swooning with the romance stories going through their heads and the men were trying to calm them down and prepare for the fight. For most of them didn't care about their reasons for fighting, they wanted them to fight for the money they put on the fights. 

"_Alright fighters, it is time to fight! Begin!" _Sesshomaru lunged at Inuyasha with his sword drawn. He had listened to Kagome and he knew that she was right. Kagura's poison was still in his system and he couldn't fight it off fully. So he was to finish this fight with Inuyasha quickly. It came down to pride. He could lose to Kagome, but could **not **lose to his little brother. Not again.

Inuyasha was a little surprised by this, but knew where it was coming from. Sesshomaru knew that the poison might make him an easy victory for Inuyasha if he waited to long, so Sesshomaru was going to take the lead. But what Sesshomaru didn't know was the he had learned a few new tricks and he was defiantly going to try them out on Sesshomaru. The only thing he needed to do was get some distance between the two of them.

"Wow, Sesshomaru, never thought that you would be the first to attack. Are you trying to impress the crowd or someone else?"

"Do not try to distract me, little one. It won't work and you will fall, like it is meant to be."

"That's what you thought last time, Sesshomaru"

"This isn't last time, Inuyasha!"

"You're right. Last time you were at 100% and I didn't know how to do this so close. Adamant Barrage!" Razor sharp diamonds flew at Sesshomaru, forcing him back and injuring him greatly. "But the one thing that did stay the same is that you underestimated me then, and you're still underestimating me now." This time Inuyasha pushed the attack forcing Sesshomaru to barely defend against Inuyasha.

"A win will not be this easy, Inuyasha. Even when injured and poisoned, **I WILL WIN!" **Sesshomaru released a big amount of energy from his sword straight into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha managed to bloke part of the attack, but his left side got hit pretty hard. He was on the ground trying to get up when Sesshomaru appeared above him and started coming down fast. Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru was going to pin him with his foot and finish the match that way. Inuyasha rolled out of the way only to be hit with Sesshomaru's poison whip. Inuyasha grunted in pain but manages to dig his sword into the ground and let lose a single strip of energy toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged the attack, giving Inuyasha enough time to get on his feet and be prepared for Sesshomaru.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, do you see this? Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha are battling it full out in this stadium, but it seems the Prince Sesshomaru is a little slower than usual. It seems that Kagura's poison hasn't fully been expelled from his system and Prince Inuyasha is using that to his full advantage. But don't count Prince Sesshomaru out just yet. He is causing just as much damage as Prince Inuyasha is causing him. But will it be enough folks. Prince Inuyasha has his full healing abilities while Prince Sesshomaru's is surely lacking at the moment. If he wants to win this, he better to it quickly, before his injuries or Kagura's poison does any more damage."_

Kagome and Kagura were watching attentively like everybody else. They were surprised that Sesshomaru was able to fight so well with the poison in his system, but they also new that the way he was fighting was going to help spread the poison farther faster.

"This isn't his usual fighting stile. He usually waits until his opponent comes to him."

"You're right, Kagome, but I think your warning got to him and he's trying to win this before he's immobilized."

"Yes, but if he keeps fighting head on like this, he'll defiantly be immobilized before the fight is through."

"Let us just hope that the referee will announce it before either one of them gets hurt. For I have a feeling that Sesshomaru might take Inuyasha down with him." Kagome nodded in agreement as they saw Inuyasha land a nasty blow to Sesshomaru. At least the people were getting what they wanted. A gory fight between royalty.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were breathing hard, and it had barely been ten minutes of them fighting. Sesshomaru was feeling that his strength was waning, and it wasn't just because of the injuries Inuyasha landed on him. His muscles were getting this numbing tingling sensation that told him that the poison had spread quicker than he expected. Sesshomaru was starting to realize too late the going head on with Inuyasha was a bad idea. He should of waited and calculated like he always did, but instead he made rash decisions that got him injuries that were painful and almost worst than the ones Kagura inflicted. At the thought of her, his gaze flicked to her for a second. She was sitting next to Lady Kagome and watching the fight with rapped attention like everyone else. But she seemed to be extremely worried about something, and if this Sesshomaru had to guess, it was the poison weakening his body.

"Looks like the poison is taking ever more effect, Sesshomaru. Why don't you withdraw from the fight before it causes any more damage?"

"I didn't know that you cared this much for me, Inuyasha. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not giving up this fight so easily." Sesshomaru started to press the attack again, but this time it was more sluggish and sloppy.

"This isn't about you making this easy for me you, idiot! I can hear your heart slowing down. If you keep this up, you're going to kill yourself for no reason. And I am not going to have that on my conscious you bastard." Inuyasha dodged Sesshomaru's attack and landed his fist against Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru went flying across the field and barely managed to catch himself and land in a crouching position. He was about to attack again when the announcer's voice caught his attention.

"_It seems that the poison dealt to Sesshomaru has put him in mortal danger and affected his mental stability. So the judges have agreed that Sesshomaru loses due to injury." _The crowd booed at this, but Kagome, Kagura, and everyone in the royal box was glad for the ruling. They could see that Sesshomaru wasn't alright and that the poison might have done something to him mentally. Poison from dragons could be unpredictable in how they affect different species and it seemed that it lowered Sesshomaru's reasoning skills. Even Inuyasha was trying to make Sesshomaru stop and he loved any chance to fight with his older brother. Guards and healers had to forcible remove Sesshomaru from the field. Kagura followed after them to see if she could do anything to help him. She felt practically responsible for his condition. Inuyasha was making his way out of the ring. He was injured, but not as badly as first thought. Kagome met him halfway.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just worried about Sesshomaru. Do you think that you're healers will be able to do something for him this time?"

"With Kagura's help I think so. They're going to analyze the poison she used to see if they can make an antidote."

"And if they can't?"

"They'll have to try and help his natural defenses then. But they will do all they can to help him, Inuyasha. I promise you that." Inuyasha nodded his head while they walked into the medical bay. They saw Sesshomaru in a bed further away from most of the patients. He was being held down by restraints and spells while the doctors worked around him. Sesshomaru was thrashing about growling at everybody who came near him. Inuyasha realized that was the only thing he could do with the amount of magic surrounding him.

"I've never seen him like this."

"They will do everything that they can to help him." Inuyasha nodded his head again without taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru. "You don't have to fight, Inuyasha. You can stay here and look after him."

"But what about Keade? If I don't fight, then she might call off our marriage."

"Inuyasha, if your going to fight for that reason than she will." Inuyasha looked at her then. "You have to fight because you want to fight, not because you have to fight. Plus, I know that she will understand if you want to stand beside your brother in his time of need. Make your decision wisely thought, alright?"

"Alright." Kagome smiled at that and squeezed his arm for reassurance.

"I'll see if I can buy you some time to make your decision, but it won't be much." With that Kagome walked out and toward the judges. Hopefully the field was damaged enough that they would want to repair it enough for the final battle. Plus, Kagome was sure that the announcer could babble on about something for a good five minutes without the crowd getting suspicious. So fifteen or twenty minutes at best.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome poured power into her staff around her wrist and formed her staff. She wasn't going to take it easy on him or underestimate him. Her staff had a similar quality to it with more intricate designs to it and gold pointers at the end. She rarely showed its true form, but she wanted to go all out with Inuyasha and she wasn't about to insult him by playing any of her usual games like she did with other opponents. Inuyasha drew his sword and transformed it while taking a defensive stance.

"Looks like you're being the gentleman and letting me attack first." Kagome brought up her staff, forming an energy balls at each of the six points and one at the center. Inuyasha seemed to be wary but not overly surprised at this. Kagome was pleased at this. He wasn't underestimating her or the possible attacks she could use. Kagome could tell that this was going to be a hard battle between the two of them, but first, she had to start it. The energy balls launched themselves at Inuyasha. The smaller ones were circling the main one and each other, forming extra energy and speed.

Inuyasha jumped up and was bringing his sword down to attack when he noticed Kagome's attack changing direction to intercept him. He scowled at this and readied an attack. "WIND SCAR!" The attacks clashed and Inuyasha was thrown back from the force of it. He landed on his feet ready to attack when suddenly three of the six smaller orbs came out of the dust right at him. He dodged two of them but the third got him in the side. The other two were coming back around but before they were near him, Inuyasha sinced Kagome and barely missed a foot to the face. He rolled out of the way only to be attacked by the two remaining orbs. Luckily his sheath protected him from most of the damage, but Inuyasha knew that it would last only for a couple attacks with her spiritual energy. Inuyasha got to his feet and faced Kagome who was looking pleased with herself.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, it seems that Princess Kagome is taking the same approach as Kagura in dealing the early blows, but lets not count out Prince Inuyasha yet. Who knows what abilities his sword has? And the battle isn't over until we have a winner."_

Kagome and Inuyasha smirked at this. It was true that Kagome got the first hits in, but Kagome could tell that the damage he received were minimal at best. It intrigued Kagome because she was sure that her attack would have damaged him more unless he had an ability to lessen the damage caused by spiritual attacks. And with a monk as a friend, Kagome was considering that as the case. Situations like these always intrigued her for she didn't get the chance to fight that many hanyous and see what their adaptabilities were. Since they were part human, some spiritual abilities didn't work since the human part of them could protect the demon part, but that was only if the hanyou knew how. And Inuyasha might be one of the few who did or had another way of protecting himself from attacks. Kagome was going to have fun finding out. She launched at Inuyasha for a physical attack and maybe see if her hypothesis was correct. Their weapons clashed and excess energy poured out of the two.

"My attack should have left a bigger dent in you than this. How interesting, Prince Inuyasha."

"I'm full of surprises and tricks. Maybe I'll show you at another time." Inuyasha pushed against Kagome who was putting up a nice resistance, for now anyway. "WIND SCAR!" A flash of light erupted between them and the force pushed Kagome back while the Wind Scar, although minor, caused some deep cuts on her legs and arms. Kagome was lucky that she got away with that. For if she hadn't been able to put up some kind of shield, Kagome was sure that she would have been knocked out. The cuts were starting to heal a little while Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other.

"I didn't think that you were able to use that attack at such a close range. I will not make that same mistake twice."

"And I didn't know that you could form a shield that close to you. I got a little back lash from the attack. I will not make the same mistake twice." Both of them were bloody and bruised with it only being the start of the match, but it was clear to all that were watching, that both of them were having fun with it. With both of their powers, this fight was going to be like nothing they ever seen before.

Keade was watching the battle with interest like everyone else. She knew that Kagome had impressive abilities that her other grandchildren couldn't do. She was the future of the clan. Keade had great plans for Kagome so their family can become strong so they could bring peace to this land. Kagome already accomplished that within the kingdom, and with the wedding between the kingdoms, her dream could be coming sooner than later.

Inuyasha's parents were watching the fight in awe. They've never seen Inuyasha fight this hard or with this much ingenuity with his attacks. They could tell that he was trying his hardest but Kagome was matching him attack for attack. That wasn't to say that they weren't getting away without any injuries, but it seemed like they weren't slowing them down. If anything, it seemed to push them further and further.

"Will Inuyasha be able to last long against her spiritual powers?"

"Don't worry, dear. Do you remember when I had Inuyasha and Miroku train together?" Izaoyo nodded at this. "It was to help strengthen his endurance. The only thing that I' worried about is him not knowing his limits. We'll just have to wait and see how this turns out." She nodded at this as she watched the two of hem. If she wasn't so afraid of Inuyasha getting hurt she would be more appreciative of how they were fighting.

They were moving around each others almost like dancers. Their attacks flowed out of them like they were apart of their bodies. She could understand why the crowd was so excited about the fighting. It was like nothing that they've ever seen.

Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting for 45 minutes and were starting to feel it. They were breathing hard and the injuries they got were starting to take effect. But neither of them was going to quit. They were having too much fun with the fighting and were testing the limits of their powers. They clashed together again, testing each other's strength.

"I never thought you had this much physical strength in you. You're full of surprises aren't you?"

"Well, I always try to surprise people." They disengaged from each other and attacked again. Inuyasha's adamant borage went towards Kagome's arrow attack. Thousands of diamonds collided with thousands of miniature arrows. The attacks cancelled each other out and they started attacking again. Meeting each other periodically throughout the arena, each blocking and attacking each other. The noises of the weapons clashing were heard throughout the arena and the sparks were flying from their energy clashing against each other. "You're strong as well, Inuyasha. Not just physically, but it's very impressive. Maybe we'll test it outside the arena." Inuyasha smirked at this and launched another attack.

"Trying to distract me?"

"Is it working." Both of them were looking at each other before Kagome launched several energy attacks following closely behind them. He was good when she did these attacks separately, but she hoped that he wouldn't adapt to this too quickly.

Inuyasha was off set by this. When he tried to block one of the energy orbs, Kagome attacked him physically. And when he tried to focus on Kagome, she would suddenly fall back and he would be attacked by several energy orbs. He was surrounded by several more orbs and facing Kagome.

"_Can you believe this folks. Princess Kagome has Prince Inuyasha pinned down with her combinations. If he doesn't figure something out quickly, Princess Kagome could be the winner."_

Inuyasha was really starting to get annoyed with the announcer. He knew that Kagome had him in a tight bind and Inuyasha didn't need it rubbed in his face. There was no way that he could get everything in one attack though. Kagome made sure that the orbs were spread out enough that none of his attacks could get them all. And the ones he could get could be replaced by more. And if he tried to go after Kagome directly, the orbs would get in the way and defend her. The perfect offence and defense with no obvious way of getting around it. It was really pissing him off.

Everyone in the royal box was watching with interest. They were amazed that Kagome had this much control over her powers. She was taking a reprieve from attacking at the moment panting.

"Why do you think she stopped? I mean, she has him."

"Because it's taking a lot of energy for her to do this type of attack, plus, she isn't drawing that much power from the tree to keep the battle fair." Everyone turned to look at Keade in surprise. She hasn't talked that much or volunteered information like that. "The both of them are fighting well though, but I wonder if Inuyasha can figure out the weakness in Kagome's attacks."

"What weakness is that, Lady Keade? It seems that Lady Kagome has Inuyasha in a very tight position."

"True, Miroku, but have you noticed that Kagome's energy attacks aren't affecting Inuyasha as much as her former attacks. Or that she is only doing physical attacks in small burst. Even though the attacks are strong enough to weaken and cause injuries, the combination is taking a lot of energy to do. It needs a lot of concentration and effort to hand that much energy spread out. Just watch how she is attacking and you might see what I'm talking about." Everyone turned to see that Kagome was attacking again and Inuyasha was desperately trying to defend himself. Then they saw it. When Kagome drew back from her physical attack, the energy orbs swarmed together in groups to attack him. If Inuyasha could figure a way to attack in-between the time Kagome stopped one attack and started the other, then Inuyasha might be able to attack.

"hopefully he notices the weakness and has an attack that could deal with it." Everyone nodded their heads as they watched them. Then it seemed to happen. Inuyasha noticed the pattern after the third attack and they could see the small smirk he had.

"What's this, Inuyasha? Are you starting to enjoy getting beaten by me?"

"No, I just realized the way you're attacking. Now, it's time for me to turn this battle around."

"We'll see about that, Inuyasha." Kagome attacked again getting close-up to him. Inuyasha was barely able to hold her off and Kagome smiled at this. "You're getting tired, Inuyasha."

"So are you, Kagome. Who do you think will win in a battle of endurance, the hanyou or the human?"

"Who do you think will survive this battle, the one who has been taking the beating, or the one who's been dishing it out?" Kagome pushed him back some more before drawing back to allow her secondary attack. Inuyasha saw his opening and used it.

"Adamant Barrage! Back Lash Wave!" The Adamant Baggage logged into the energy orbs, giving them the demonic energy needed to send them back toward Kagome. She was so surprised that she was barely able to put up a shield. But it was too late and the shield wasn't strong enough to stop the attack. Kagome was thrown back from the force of the attack. Inuyasha was breathing hard from the beating he took and the energy needed to perform the attack. Inuyasha was hoping that the attack worked, because he doubted that he could do much more if Kagome had anything else up her sleeve.

"_Can you believe that people? Lord Inuyasha has turned this around with a combination of his own. Whoever said diamonds were girls best friend has never been attacked by them. Is Princess Kagome able to get up in time or is she down for the count. Oh, look at this everyone, she's getting up, but she doesn't look like she'll be able to stand for long."_

Kagome was using her staff to prop herself up while she looked over herself. There were diamonds imbedded in her arms and legs. She barely managed to shield her torso from the attack. She started removing some of the bigger shards from herself.

"Damn, I didn't think you would be able to do that. And you say I'm full of surprises." Inuyasha almost chuckled at this. The only thing that stopped him was the feeling of his cracked ribs. Breathing was painful at the moment, he would hate to feel what laughing would do.

"What, you don't like being showered with diamonds. Most women would like to glisten with diamonds."

"True, but most don't like to be attacked with them, or have them embedded in their skin. Maybe we should see how you like it." Inuyasha was confused at this, but raised his sword just in case. Then he felt her energy rising. "Inuyasha, I've only got enough energy for one more attack, so I hope you're prepared to lose."

"We'll see about that, Princess." Inuyasha focused all of his energy as well. Both of their energies manifested themselves into colors. Inuyasha's was a bright, blood red color that swirled around him while Kagome's color was a bright, royal pinkish – purple. Both colors grew in brightness and spread out around them. The diamonds embedded in Kagome came out of Kagome's body and hovered in the air while her staff glowed with the power.

"Time for you to lose!" Kagome waved her staff in front of her, sending the blood covered diamonds and arrows were sent toward him.

"Wind Scare! I'm not the one who'll lose!" Both attacks met and sent the both of them back, injuring them further with the shockwave, debris, and parts of the attacks that made it through. The entire arena was silent, waiting to see what happened to them.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that both of them are down, but who can blame them. Both attacks were powerful that even without them landing on the attendant target, they still did a lot of damage. Everyone, it looks like Inuyasha is moving! And so is Kagome!"_

Everyone waited with baited breath to see if both of them would be able to get up. Inuyasha was in a kneeling position with his sword in its dormant state while Kagome was on her hands and knees with her staff in it dormant state around her wrist. Kagome groaned with the effort of getting up. Inuyasha managed to get to his feet with a low moan with Kagome following a moment later, but with less steady feet. Both of them were breathing hard from injuries and exhaustion. Kagome swayed again but managed to keep her footing.

"_Both of them are up, but it looks like both of them are barely able to keep their balance. I doubt that either of them would be able to do much attacking at this point."_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and knew that he would be able to get at least one attack off and she doubted being able to dodge without fainting. Although her standing up could also make her faint. She smiled at that. They've been fighting for over an hour in the most intense battle she ever had and Kagome knew that she couldn't do anything else. She fought without the power of the God Tree and did the best she could.

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome and was wondering what she would do. She was the strongest opponent that he faced and he was struggling to stay upright, but she didn't look any better than him. He doubted if he could get another attack out of himself. Inuyasha was debating on what to do when Kagome spoke up.

"Inuyasha, I've never had this good of a fight using just my power, nor did I ever expect to get this injured in the process." Kagome gave him a smile that Inuyasha returned with a soft smile of his own.

"I was thinking the same thing about you. I'm glad I got on your good side while I was here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I have to tell you that I'm barely able to stand up, let along move. So, I'll give up." Inuyasha was shocked and his face showed it. Kagome almost laughed at him if she wasn't afraid of falling over.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Princess Kagome has conceded the match to Prince Inuyasha. Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands is the winner of this years fighting tournament."_

Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor when he heard the cheering of the crowd. He looked around him for a moment, but his eyes returned to Kagome. She was smiling at him but grimaced when she tried to move. The healers seemed to come out of nowhere to help them to the med bay. Kagome was placed on a portable med-bed and was being taken out of the side door.

"Where are you going?"

"To my tree in the garden. It will help me heal in time for the festivities later today. Don't worry, you'll get to be able to make me it up to me later."

"You're just mad because I didn't let you win."

"Maybe, but we can talk about that later. Hopefully when we have dessert." Kagome winked at him before being taken out of the med bay.

"Well, that was interesting." Keade rose from her seat. "I think I'm going to rest before the night time festival begins." She gave them a shallow bow before leaving. They watched as she left before talking with themselves.

"Do you think that she's going to let them marry?"

"I don't know, she's very hard to read. But I hope so, I have a feeling that she liked what she saw when they were fighting." Everyone nodded at that and decided to see how everyone was doing in the med bay.


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome was within her tree healing from the battle. The tree was slightly agitated that she didn't use their combined power for the fight, but wasn't going to berate her too much. The tree could understand her reasoning behind fighting on her own, but it still didn't like her life being at risk like this. Kagome almost laughed at this, but decided to focus on getting better and placating the God Tree.

OOOOOO

OOOOOO

Inuyasha was in a bed across from Sesshomaru with both of their parents hovering over them. It was hard to see which one of them were in the most pain at them moment. The healers were finally able to create an antidote from Kagura's poison, but it seemed to cause him pain. And they couldn't give him any pain killers because they didn't know how it would react with the antidote or the poison. So Sesshomaru was gritting his teeth against the pain while the healers were trying to get him as comfortable as possible. Inuyasha on the other hand had deep gashes, cuts, and other injuries that were being healed. Usually he wouldn't worry see healers when he got injured, but even he had to admit that his injuries were beyond his usual healing factor. So he had to suffer the poking, prodding, and fowl smelling creams that almost overwhelmed his nose. His mother came over to him then.

"How are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"I've been better. But don't worry, I'll be up and around for the dinner tonight."

"I don't want you pushing yourself." She had a worried expression on her face that tugged at his heart. He never liked seeing that on women, especially on his mother.

"I'll be fine, mom. I heal quickly and this gunk they're spreading on me will help me heal even more quickly." Izaoyo smiled at this and brushed some of his hair away from his face.

"You are just like your father, always putting on a strong front."

"I thought that was the reason you fell in love with me in the first place." The western lords said while pulling Izaoyo to his side. She nuzzled her face into his tail before answering.

"No, it was because I liked your tail." He smirked at her before turning his attention to his other son.

"You fought well out there, Inuyasha. It was a hard match for you."

"Yeah. I know why you don't like getting on mom's bad side." Izaoyo blushed at this while her mate laughed at this.

"Yes, it seems you and Sesshomaru has learned that lesson." They all turned to look at him. "The healers say that it might take most of the night for the poison to leave his system. It seems that Kagura is going to stay with him though, so he won't be too lonely." Inuyasha thought of that. He knew that Sesshomaru liked Kagura, but he wasn't sure if the feelings were returned. Maybe her staying meant that she did, or it could mean something else. He'll probably ask Kagome about it sometime in the future. He was brought out from his thoughts by his mother's voice.

"He seems to have settled down a little bit with her next to him." Both men turned to see what she was talking about and saw that Sesshomaru settled into a peaceful sleep while before he seemed to slightly toss and turn. "Does that mean she calls to him?" Izaoyo said looking up at her mate.

"I think so. Looks like both of my sons are finding their mates."

"You know I'm still here right?" Inuyasha said begrudgingly. He didn't like the idea of them talking about him like he wasn't lying right there.

"Sorry, son, but you know I'm always trying to make sure that my sons are happy and mated like me." Inuyasha arched one of his eyebrows at this.

"And it wouldn't be the fact that both of you are nosey." Izaoyo gasped in mock surprise.

"Inuyasha, we're not nosey. We just care for the both of you, and want to help you two."

"Yeah, and since the both of you are so stubborn, we tend to take a more hands on approach to the both of you." Inuyasha snorted at that.

"Yeah, whatever, but just so you know I think Sesshomaru might already know that Kagura is his mate. Or at least figuring it out and he won't like it if you two stick your noses into it."

"Well, that is something." The western lord seemed to think of this. It was true that both of his sons were stubborn, but Sesshomaru was the most stubborn out of the two. But if Inuyasha was correct and Sesshomaru was realizing what Kagura was to him, then he wouldn't meddle into it. For now anyways, they would have to return to their home soon. "I'll take that into advisement." He looked at his son with a smile. "I didn't know that you and Sesshomaru were becoming so close, Inuyasha. It wasn't that long ago that you two had to be kept at different ends of the kingdom or risk you two killing each other."

"Don't get to happy, we just decided that trying to kill each other wasn't as fun as we thought." At least that is what they told everybody. To tell the truth the both of them came to an agreement that if they killed each other, one of them would be left to deal with the controlling natures of their parents. And neither of them hated each other that much to leave the other to their parents meddling. And they actually like their sparring matches now the threat of death was off the table. Of course they would never tell anybody else that. Nobody needed to know that they were becoming soft with each other.

Of course the western lord knew that something happened with his sons that made them stop trying to kill each other, but he never found out what it is. As long as they kept it up though, he wasn't going to push the issue. He wasn't totally joking when he said that they had to be kept apart. Usually when one of them was home, the other one had to be somewhere else. And if both of them were not at home, their retainers Jaken and Myoga had to make sure that they were apart. There were only a few times when that failed and that was disastrous. The worst was when Sesshomaru lost an arm and Inuyasha had a huge hole through his chest. The only reason that they survived was their retainers contacting him when they would cross paths. Usually he would only have to watch since their injuries were usually minor, but on those two occasions, he had to interfere or risk losing one of his sons. And he is not willing to go through that. He was brought out of his musing when his own mate spoke again.

"Speaking of mates, how do you feel about Kagome? I know that we sprang your engagement with her on you, and then with everything else things might have been a little confusing for you."

"'A little' would be an understatement, but when I thought about it, I really like her and I think that we might be a good match for each other. But I'm not completely sure on how she feels about me and what we're going through. We haven't had that much time to talk with everything going on."

"I have a feeling that she might, Inuyasha. She looks at you like I first looked at your father."

"What look?"

"It's a look that says she's falling in love with you but trying to make sure that everything will work out and that you won't break her heart. But I'm sure you're winning her over." Izaoyo pinched his cheek and he moved his head out of the way with a 'feh'. "I suggest that you talk to her over the next couple of days while everything is calming down. And I mean about everything that has been going on. Knowing things about each other is important and I'm glad that while you were here that you did, but you also have to talk about what's going on right now. It will help you out in the future." Inuyasha nodded at this and Izaoyo smiled at him.

"I think that it's time we let them get some rest. We'll see you later, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded at this and watched them head over to Sesshomaru's bed before heading out. He thought about what his mother said and decided to talk to Kagome at the earliest opportunity. He may have learned a lot about her, but he still didn't know her. He didn't know what her current thoughts were, or how to read her. Inuyasha learned more about Kagome during the fight than he did during the days with her. There was still a lot for them to learn about each other, and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

OOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOO

The dinner was starting and most of the attendees were already there. Inuyasha was sitting next to Miroku talking but on occasion was scanning the crowd.

"Looking for Lady Kagome my, friend?"

"Like you're not wondering where Sango is? I'm not the only looking around."

"True, but I think I have more stealth about it. I think everyone here knows that your searching for someone. For Lady Kagome."

"So. I just want to make sure that she's alright. We beat each other up pretty badly and I want to know if she's alright."

"She said that she would be healed by tonight. Maybe it will take her a little bit longer than you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha let out a sigh before turning his attention back to Miroku. He was dressed in some of his finest monk robes while reclining comfortably in his chair. Inuyasha could tell that he was trying to impress Sango, if she was ever going to show. Inuyasha was wearing one of his dressier outfits as well. It may not be his finest, some of his wounds were still healing, but it defiantly was one of his more dressier outfits. The only reason that he was wearing it was because of his mother. She always wanted him to dress up any chance she got to.

"She better be here, I didn't have my mom boss me into this outfit for nothing."

"I'm sure it isn't so bad, Inuyasha. Plus, I'm sure that Lady Kagome will agree with your clothes." Miroku nodded his head behind Inuyasha. He turned around to see Kagome in a red and blue kimono that matched his close coloring perfectly. Sango was by her side in a purple, pink, and white kimono. "Aren't you glad your mother made you wear that outfit now?" Miroku's teasing voice graded at Inuyasha's ears at the moment.

"Shut it, monk." Miroku just smiled at Inuyasha and waited for the females to come over to their table. Both males rose and pulled out their seats. "I'm glad that both of you are joining us. Inuyasha here was worried that you weren't going to make it."

"Miroku, shut up." Kagome and Sango laughed at this.

"Why do I have a feeling that Inuyasha wasn't the only one worried that we were going to come tonight." Kagome said in a laughing tone. Sango looked like she had something else to add, but kept her mouth close. Miroku and Inuyasha took their seats across from them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see if she was still in pain from their battle. If his wounds were still healing, he had to wonder about her own and how fast she was able to heal.

"How are your wounds?"

"Fine. I was able to heal greatly when I was in my tree. How able your wounds, Inuyasha?"

"Almost healed, but that's no surprise. I am a demon so I'm able to heal faster than most."

"True, but I'm sure that my spiritual powers might have slowed it down a little. Of course the healers would of helped to make sure that it didn't affect you too much."

"Yeah, Inuyasha was complaining about being smeared with cream while he was there. Made him feel like that one time his mother forced him to go with her to that spa one time."

"And yet you were disappointed that you couldn't go. I think that says more than anything else." Miroku glared at Inuyasha and he just smirked at in return for his earlier remarks.

"That's interesting, Miroku. Maybe you can accompany me and Kagome when we go to the spa in a couple of months? We can even get you a manicure and pedicure."

"Yeah, he can get colors to match the colors of his robes." Their teasing was interrupted when Kagome's mom stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Hello to all of our guest and contestants from the tournaments. I am happy to everyone mingling, for this tournament wasn't just to see who was the strongest, but to also bring our different lands together." Everyone clapped at this. "Now, let us applaud our winner of this tournament, Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands." Inuyasha rose while everyone clapped for his. He could tell that some were earnestly clapping while others were half-heartily clapping for him. He really didn't care and sat down as soon as it was acceptable.

"Now, before we start the dinner, I know that there has been a rumor about my daughter and Prince Inuyasha's engagement." This seemed to get everyone's attention. They all knew that Lady Keade was called to see if she would allow the marriage and mating after the little argument between Kagome and Kikyo. While everyone was thinking about this, Kagome and Inuyasha were surprised that she would bring this up during the dinner. Kagome already knew and was going to tell Inuyasha tonight, but it seemed that her mother beat her to the punch. "I would like to inform everybody that the engagement will be going forward as planned." Everyone clapped at this. "Now that is out of the way, let the dinner begin." With that waiters came out and began serving the guest.

OOOO

"Well, that's good news." Miroku said happily for his friend. He knew that Inuyasha was worried about this, but now this wasn't weighing on his mind.

"At least we don't have to worry about it anymore. It's irritating having something like this over ones head." Kagome decided that telling Inuyasha knew at the moment wasn't the wisest thing to do and was glad that she didn't tell anybody else.

"Yeah, now let's enjoy this good news with good food." They all nodded and began digging in making small talk during the meal. Soon the meal came to an end and everyone was starting to head towards the field where the end of the tournament fireworks was taking place. There were also a couple of bands playing for people to dance after the fireworks were done.

"Kagome, I was wondering if we could talk during the fireworks."

"That sounds nice, Inuyasha." Kagome took his offered hand and let him lead her toward the field.

"That necklace looks nice on you."

"Thank you. Shippo, Sota, and Kohaku gave it to me for my birthday." The necklace was a mixture of gold and silver. The silver was in shapes of leaves with diamonds and little emeralds in them. There was a big emerald in the center of the necklace. It was simple and elegant and completely her stile. "They know my taste in jewelry."

"It seems to suite you." They walked for a ways before Inuyasha spoke up again. "I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on mind since I had time to think while I was healing. It's mostly how I really don't know that much about you."

"Really, I thought we were getting to know each other really well."

"We've been telling each other stories of our past, but I don't think we know the people we are now. I was hoping for a while that we just focus on that so we at least have an idea of what we are thinking, especially over the last few days. I also want us to be able to read each other's emotions. If we are going to be married and mated, we should be able to tell when the other is happy, sad, or anything else before that. And hopefully, by the time that we are to be joined, we trust each other." _And love each other. _Inuyasha wasn't going to voice that silent thought, but hoped that it would come true in the year they were going to be together. He could already feel the stirring of it, but he wanted to be sure that both of them were fully to be in love with each other.

Kagome thought of what Inuyasha said and she had to agree with him. And hopefully, they could learn to truly trust each other and that they could hopefully fall in love with each other. She knew that there was an attraction that they felt for each other, but hopefully it will bloom into love that she remembered her parents having and what Inuyasha's parents seem to have. She looked up at his and gave him a dazzling smile.

"I think that you are right and hopefully we can reach those goals and more." Inuyasha nodded at this while they came to the field. They took a seat and continued to talk throughout the night.


	22. Chapter 22

It's been three days after the tournament and everything was starting to settle down. Most of the guests were leaving today. The rest would be leaving at the end of the week, including Inuyasha's parents, who were pestering both of their sons. If they weren't pestering Inuyasha on how everything was going with Kagome, then they were pestering Sesshomaru with not so subtle hints about his relationship with Kagura. They couldn't wait until it was time for them to leave, well, most of the time. After Sesshomaru recovered from his poisoning, he's been trying to get Kagura to come back with him to the Western Lands. She's been resistant at worse and intensive at best. Inuyasha talked to Kagome about it and she said that she couldn't betray her friend's confidence. While he could understand her reasoning, it still irritated him. He could see how it was affecting Sesshomaru and everyone was feeling Sesshomaru's irritation. Most of the servants and remaining guest avoided him, except their parents. Not the smartest thing for them to do. At the moment though, both of them had a reprieve from their parents while they were 'walking' around the grounds in a compatible silence.

"How long do you think we can avoid our parents?" Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye.

"Knowing them, a hour at the most." Inuyasha let out a sigh.

"I talked to Kagome about why Kagura wouldn't just agree to go with you, but she wouldn't say anything. Loyalty and all of that." Sesshomaru nodded at that.

"She has been here for a while. I doubt that she would readily leave this place, but it seems she doesn't even want to think about leaving at the moment, even if it is only for a little while."

"Are you sure it's not that she likes it here, but the fact that Kagome is here. She may depend on her more than she even realizes." Sesshomaru thought about that. It would make since. From what Kagura had told him, this is the longest time she's stayed somewhere in a number of centuries. He hated it when his little brother made since. They continued to walk in silence until they 'happened' to come across their parents. Both of them groaned internally hoping they would be spared any more medaling.

Kagome and Kagura were having some tea in Kagome's room. They hadn't done something with just the two of them in a while and Kagome was glad they had the time for it now. Plus, being alone with Kagura would make it easier to talk to her about Sesshomaru. When Inuyasha approached her about the two of them, to say that she was surprised was an understatement. She hadn't that their relationship had progressed so far the Sesshomaru would want Kagura to stay with him until her wedding with Inuyasha. But what surprised her the most is the Kagura hadn't said a word about Sesshomaru's offer. She didn't know how to respond to him, so she just said something about 'girl loyalty' until she could figure things out. Hopefully, their tea time could shed some light on the situation.

"Inuyasha brought something interesting to my attention."

"And what would that be?"

"That Sesshomaru offered to show you the Western Lands for a year. And after that year, you could choose to stay with him or return here. It's interesting that Inuyasha was wondering why you wouldn't take the offer, and to be honest, so am I." Kagome looked at Kagura with piercing eyes, trying to see the answer before Kagura could explain herself.

"I just didn't think that it would be a good idea to go with him. You will need my help even more to prepare The Force with Inuyasha being here." Kagome starred at her for a while before placing her cup down.

"I never thought to see the day when I see the great Kagura afraid. Even more, using a lame excuse to verify it. It's almost cowardly of you."

"Kagome…"

"No! Kagura, you said that you would look at this relationship with an open mind, but here you are closing yourself off because you're scared. Sesshomaru is offering you a chance to choose between the life you have here and the possible one you can have there, and you're going to use me as an excuse to not even do that. I've never thought of you as a coward, Kagura, and I'm disappointed. Yes it will be difficult without you here, but I'll be able to manage without you. If you are going to stay here, do it because you really don't care for Sesshomaru enough to actually go. But if you ever try to use me to restrain yourself, then I'll banish you from here. I may love you, Kagura, but I will not be disrespected." Kagura sat there stunned. She never thought that Kagome would speak to her, but Kagura knew that she was right. She was using Kagome as an excuse because she was afraid to even take a small step away from Kagome and the piece she represented. Sesshomaru wasn't asking here to become his mate and leave here permanently, he was asking for a year to show her what could happen if she choose him. He even said that she could come back before the year was over if she was sure they wouldn't be combatable. But she wasn't even taking that because she was a coward. When had this happened?

Kagura always faced things head on, just like Kagome. That was what drew her to Kagome in the first place. And because of that attraction, Kagura finally knew what it felt like to belong to something bigger than herself. She didn't feel lost anymore, drifting along with the wind, but not going anywhere. Kagura let out a disappointing sigh.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to disappoint you or myself." Kagome reached across the table and held her hand.

"Kagura, you've come a long way since you've come here, but I think it's time to see what else is out there for you. I know you think that you've done that, and to a point you have, but this is a time when one of your choices doesn't include me. Not in the usual direct way. Plus, if you do mate with Sesshomaru you'll no longer have the option of running away from the spotlight like you usually do." Kagome smiled at the last point. "Go with him, Kagura. See what his world has to offer you, and if you don't think that you are ready to mate with him, or leave me for the moment, thin you will be welcomed here with opened arms." Kagura nodded at this.

"What if I want to mate with him? He is the first in line for his kingdom. I doubt that I'll be able to leave whenever I want." Kagome looked at Kagura. She saw how afraid Kagura was. This just wasn't' about things staying the same, it was also about her chance at freedom. It was the first time that their roles were reversed. Usually Kagura was the one who was there for Kagome emotionally, but know Kagome was the one to help Kagura emotionally.

"Kagura, just because you'll be a future ruler, doesn't mean that you'll be held prisoner. Sure, you'll be responsible for a lot more things, but that doesn't mean that you won't be able to do things, to go places, to even visit me. Sesshomaru and his parents will be leaving in at the end of the week, giving you two days to figure everything out." Kagura nodded at this while looking down at her hands. She had a lot to think about. Mostly, if she was brave enough to leave Kagome, weather it was for a couple of months or longer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_One day later …_

It was the evening before heading back towards the Western Lands and Sesshomaru was looking out from his balcony when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and found Kagura on the other side. Even though he didn't show it, he was surprised to see her there. Ever since the poison left his system, she's been avoiding him. They only talked when she was forced to be in his presence.

"May I come in to talk?" Sesshomaru nodded his head and moved to the side to let her in. "I wish to apologize to you with the way I've acted toward you." Kagura's back was still towards him and Sesshomaru could tell that she was really nervous.

"Are you going to look at me?" Kagura turned around and looked him in the eye.

"I wanted to discuss your offer of me coming with you. Is that offer still available?"

"Yes, but you do know what I want you from you at the end of the year?"

"Yes. You want me to become your mate. Although you said I could also return here."

"If you have no intention in becoming my mate, I will let you go." There was a heavy silence in the room while Sesshomaru stared at Kagura. He could tell that she was warring with herself to either stay here or go with him. He walked towards her until he was right in front of her. "I will not force you if you don't want to come."

"I am aware. I've been thinking about it, and I am willing to accompany you to the Western Lands for a year. At the end of it, when we return here for the wedding, I will let you know my choice."

"That is fair. And with that promise, I will promise you this. I will show you my land and its people. I will show you what you will gain if you decide to become my mate and eventually rule by my side. If you decide that you don't want that, I will not mate with anybody else."

"What about an heir for the thrown?"

"I'm sure my brother will be able to take care of that." Kagura looked at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth. Sesshomaru stared right back at her, showing how serious he was. Kagura could help but to put some distance between them. She walked out onto the balcony with Sesshomaru behind her.

"What time should I be ready to leave?"

"We will be leaving at 9am. If you decide that you still want to come, be ready to leave by the main gate." Kagura withdrew one of her feathers from her hair and hopped on it. She gave Sesshomaru one last look before taking off into the sky. Sesshomaru looked as she left, hoping that he hadn't scared her off. Izaoyo always said that he was a little intense at times.


	23. Chapter 23

Sesshomaru was heading toward the main entrance where his father and Izaoyo was waiting for him. When he came out, he was mildly surprised that Kagura was there as well. He wasn't sure she was going to be waiting there for him, but he was glad that she was there with her belongings. He walked towards them and stopped in front of her.

"You have decided to come then?"

"Yes, as our agreement."

"As our agreement."

"Well, since that's taken care of, we should be going. We have some days of travel." Izaoyo said in a chipper voice. Everyone could tell that she was pleased by the development. Sesshomaru reframed from rolling his eyes. The only reason it was going to take a couple of days is because she wanted to shop at a couple of stores she passed on the way here. Plus she got the extra incentive to spend time with Kagura.

Kagura just nodded at Izaoyo before heading toward the carriage that was waiting for them to leave. In her mind, she couldn't believe that she was actually doing this, but her heart seemed to rejoice at the prospect of spending time with Sesshomaru. Kagura looked at the castle again and saw Kagome on one of the balconies. They smiled at each other and Kagura felt some of her nerves lesson. It was time for her to explore and see what other paths that she could take, and she had a feeling that everything was going to work out. no matter if she choose to stay with Sesshomaru or with Kagome, her future was going to change. She stepped into the carriage, setting besides Izaoyo. And even though the door closed in on them, she knew that another was opening.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome looked as Kagura, Sesshomaru, and the rest of his family, except Inuyasha, was getting ready to leave. Everyone was climbing into the carriage when Kagura stopped and happened to catch her eye. They smiled at each other, and it seemed to say everything that needed to be said between them. Kagura turned back around and climbed into the carriage. Kagome saw Sesshomaru, and he nodded his head towards her. Kagome returned the gesture as a 'welcome'. She knew that Sesshomaru was grateful for her involvement in Kagura coming with him, Kagome was just hoping that she was correct in her assessment of him.

The door closed on them and the carriage started to move away from the castle. Kagome stood there and looked as the carriage rolled away until she couldn't see it anymore. She wasn't sure how long she stood there before Inuyasha came outside on the balcony with her.

"How are you doing?"

"I didn't think it would be this hard to let her go. I was so focusing on her happiness…" Kagome just stood there and looked out over the land.

"I'm sure she felt the same way towards you." Kagome 'humped' at this.

"Why do you think that it took me so long to convince her to give Sesshomaru a chance. She's almost as stubborn as I am." Inuyasha smiled at this and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I can be known to be stubborn as well. So is Sesshomaru. I'm sure that we will all be getting to know it over the time we're together." That got a smile out of Kagome.

"I think that we all got a taste of that during the tournament. The way that we fought, everyone is going to be talking about it until the next fights."

"Why do I get the feeling more stores are going to come out of it?"

"Because you're a quick learner. And don't forget about the possible rumor surrounding us. They always tend to pop up, especially when there are people from other kingdoms."

"True, so what do you think we should do?" Inuyasha turned to her to see her reactions. Kagome turned to him and looked into his deep, amber eyes.

"I guess we have to stick together and hope for the best. Plus, I'm getting to really enjoy my time with you." Inuyasha smiled at this.

"I'm liking my time with you as well. I must admit, I never thought I would though." Kagome looked at him confusingly. "When I first heard of our engagement, I was mad that nobody told me and that I was marrying someone that I didn't know. Most of the princesses that I've come across are stuck up or twits that I couldn't stand. Then I found out that you were a miko. I almost laughed at that. Even though half-demons are more tolerated, most still don't like them, and I thought that included all mikos. I actually told my mother that you might purify me so we both wouldn't have to suffer through the marriage." Kagome's eyebrows shot up at that. She was about to say something but Inuyasha continued talking.

"She told be I was being stupid more or less, and that I shouldn't assume things. So I came here without any argument, but I tried to find out as much as I could before I reached you. But everything that came out of it was confusing to me. Everyone told me how great you were and even complimented on you appearance. I thought that is was so weird that everyone seemed to love you. Even in the most flourishing kingdoms, there are usually people who hate the ruling family or factions. But with you, everyone had something nice to say, and it just wasn't the humans. Demons and hanyous were complimenting your able to rule them even when your mother still ruled. I thought what kind of princess could affect her land like this. So I got even more worried that you would find me lacking in some way. Sesshomaru is the one who usually deals with the Western Lands since he will be the one to rule the lands next.

"Then I actually met you and everything changed. We started getting to know each other and you defended me against your cousin even though you didn't know me for that long. I started to feel like you could accept me for me. I'm starting to hope that we can have a caring and loving relationship, but I don't want to get ahead of myself. We still don't know that much about each other or how we are going to fit in each other's lives. You have The Force to take care of, and I've rarely stayed in one place or stayed on the sidelines for long. Even though we've been getting to know each other, there is something that could go wrong. It's almost funny that the moment that I found out that we were to be married, I've been worried and scared over the entire thing." Kagome smiled at this. She moved closer towards him and caressed his face. With that simple gesture, Inuyasha knew that she understood what she was talking about.

"Things have been a tilde-wave of emotions for the past couple of weeks, but I have a feeling that we'll make a good team and no matter how afraid either one of us are, we'll make it through this without pulling our hair out." Inuyasha smiled at this. "When I look at you, I feel this connection with you that I can't describe."

"I feel it to. I've never felt this way towards another woman before."

"And I've never felt this way towards another man. And I have a feeling that no matter what comes are we, we'll make it through no matter what." Inuyasha smiled and leaned into her hand.

"I hope so." She smiled at this.

"Come on. I haven't gotten anything to eat yet. Would you like to join me for a late break feast?" Kagome placed her in the crook of his elbow.

"That sounds good to me." They both went inside and found a nice little spot to have a quiet meal together. Little did they know that danger was going to head their way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Keade was in her castle with Kikyo before her. She knew that her decision to let Inuyasha and Kagome marry was going to cause a negative reaction with her. Hopefully Kikyo would handle it well.

"Kikyo, I have looked into your suggestion and have made my choice."

"And what have you chosen Lady Keade?"

"The marriage will go as planned unless they have any objections."

"What!" Keade raised an eyebrow at her. "I am sorry to have raised my voice grandmother, but why would you allow them to marry?'

"Why wouldn't I? They are getting along well and nobody seems to have any problems with it except for you. Plus, I have seen Prince Inuyasha's character, and it seems to match Kagome's perfectly. Plus, their joining will bind two lands together, creating a powerful alliance that nobody will be able to break."

"But what about his demon blood? Won't it destroy her?"

"What would make you think that demon blood would do that?"

"Demon blood isn't pure."

"Just because he has demon blood, doesn't mean that he isn't pure. Her power will remain unaffected with him. Plus, it is non of your concern with whom I helped choose Kagome's husband and mate. Kikyo, you will not interfere with Kagome and Inuyasha's joining. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lady Keade." Keade could tell that Kikyo was struggling not to have another outburst in front of her.

"Kikyo, I know that you have a valid reason for hating those with demon blood, but so does Kagome. She has let her anger go Kikyo, I think that you should as well. Not all demons are like the ones who took away your parents and Kagome's father. I employ you, Kikyo, do not allow your anger and hatred blind you." There was a silence between them, and even though Keade hoped her words had some affect on her, but knew that it was a long shot. "You may leave, Kikyo, but you are still banded from seeing Kagome until you have made amends with her and apologize to the Western family."

"I understand, Lady Keade." With that she bowed and left the room. She was livid with Keade about her allowing Kagome to taint the bloodline with demon blood and say that it wouldn't diminish her purity. If Keade wasn't going to stop this terrible union, then Kikyo would have to take care of it herself. There were some forbidden texts that could help save her family from this downward spiral.


	24. Chapter 24

One week was all it took to make Kagome realize that the bubble of her and Inuyasha was not going to last long. There was a dispute between a demon and human settlement that were situated next to each other. They were fighting over farming land and who was the rightful owners of it. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but the demons involved were high ranking and the lord in charge was not going to let the matter go. Kagome new that if things got to far, there was going to be bloodshed, and she did not want that to happen because of two high-ranking bloodlines. Unfortunately, her mother was trying to talk her out of going. This was getting on her nerves and Kagome was really trying not to snap at her. She knew that her mother was only trying to help, but Kagome couldn't help that she had to go and help. She let out a sigh and finished tying the last straps to her armor before turning to her mother.

"Mom, what do you want me to do? Both of these families are about two steps from war. Do you want me to just sit here and let it happen?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Kagome. I just want to know why you can't send one of your higher ranking Force members to go in your place."

"Because mother, I haven't had time to set everything up yet. Remember mother, I was not prepared for Inuyasha to come this early, and wasn't able to complete my preparations. Now, I am sorry that I have to leave, but mother, you have to understand that things like this are going to come up while I finish up transitioning The Force to be more independent of me. You will just have to deal with the fact that you have no say in the matter."

"That is no way to talk to your mother and queen!"

"And you can't expect me to stay here when people need my help. That is unrealistic and unfair. I know that you want me and Inuyasha to get along, especially with everything that's been going on, but trying to guilt me to stay here is something that I can't stand for mother. The people come before everything else. Inuyasha understands that mother, but it seems that you have forgotten it." With that Kagome walked pass her mother and out of her room. She was going to meet her team on the way there. She only hopes that when she comes back, her mother wouldn't be to mad with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She watched as Kagome left the room and couldn't believe that she had been chastised by her own daughter. She didn't realize how unreasonable she was being until Kagome pointed it out to her. Tears were building, threatening to fall. But she managed to pull them back and made a promise to herself to apologize to Kagome and to never put her in a position that made her believe that she had to choose between her people and her own happiness. A deep breath later, the queen walked out of the room. Maybe there was a way to say sorry before Kagome left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha was walking with Souta when they came across the queen. She seemed to be looking for someone and when she saw them, both boys figured that she was looking for one of them.

"Inuyasha, just the man I was looking for. Souta, the rest of your class is waiting for you." Souta knew when he was being dismissed, so he bowed and left.

"How may I be of service?"

"A mission has come up and my daughter can't ignore it or leave it to the other Force members. She and some other members on going to meet up with a second team before going forward to deal with the situation. I was thinking, if you were up to it, if you would like to accompany her on this mission?"

"You want me to go with her?"

"Yes. It will be a good experience for you to see the land, the politics, as well as the different people who reside here. Plus it would give the people the impression that the both of you are united, especially after the problems with Kikyo." Inuyasha nodded at this but he could tell that she wasn't telling him something. But the idea of going with Kagome was appeasing. He knew that Kagome would have to leave on a mission some time, but he never thought that it would be this soon. They had made great progress since they revealed how the past few weeks had affected them, and Inuyasha wouldn't want that progress to stall this early. Plus, he was never one to stay in a place to long. The only reason he hasn't felt on edge is because of Kagome. And one wouldn't know how long something like this would take.

"I think that would be a good idea." Kagome's mother face lit up at that and Inuyasha knew where Kagome got it from.

"Good. Then you should hurry to the front gate before she leaves. I just thought of it after she told me and I was hoping you would agree. Kagome will fill you on the details, but you better hurry before they leave." She was almost pushing him and Inuyasha had a feeling that there was something more, but he didn't want to think about it just yet. So he bounded off toward the front gate and caught up with Kagome and the two other members with her right before they were about to leave.

"Kagome, hold on!" Kagome turned a surprised gaze toward Inuyasha before schooling her face.

"Inuyasha, what can I do you for?"

"You're mother told me that you were going on a mission and thought that it would be a good idea if I came with you. With your permission of course." Kagome doubted that her mother added the last part, but she could tell that this was her olive branch and that there could be some possible benefits to having Inuyasha with them.

"I think that will be acceptable, but we better get moving. Is there anything you want to grab before we go?"

"No, I just need my sword." He grabbed the hilt of his sword. Kagome nodded at this and they all started out on their journey. The two other Force members gaze each other knowing looks while following after the prince and princess.


	25. Chapter 25

They had made good time meeting up with the other Force members and were heading toward the disputing lands. Inuyasha was told of the issues and understood the reasoning behind her sudden departure. The area was highly populated and there were innocents on both sides. He just hoped that he would be of use to her on this mission. Inuyasha wasn't use to the ways of Kagome's lands and people. He didn't want to cause an incident that could make things worse. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts by one of the other members within the group.

"Lady Kagome, we are almost at the lands were the dispute is taking place. We should be able to see them over the ridge that's coming up."

"That's good. The last report wasn't to promising and I'm hoping that it hasn't escalated to bloodshed."

"Yes, both sides are armed well."

"I was meaning to ask about that. Not to mean insult, but how can a bunch of farmers and lords be dangerous to demons."

"Normally they wouldn't be, but this village has a very heavy presence of witches that are on the lord's side. They are very strong and are able to enchant weapons and humans alike. There is no telling what can happen when pitted against demons. Especially when there are fox demons with their own brand of magic to even the playing field."

"Plus there are weapon makers within the demon clan that has no alliance with either side. They have no problem selling to both sides as long as they make a profit." Kalya a panther demon said. Inuyasha was slightly put off by her at first due to his previous war between them and his family, but Kalya didn't follow that long blood-feud that's been plaguing both generations. Now Inuyasha could see the both of them being good friends.

"I would think that they would want more wars then."

"Lady Kagome formed a piece with them. They may make weapons only if the situation presented itself or during times of war."

"And then they could only make weapons for my lands. If I find that they violate these terms by starting a battle within my borders for personal gain or trading weapons in times of war, I will be force to expunge those in their race who knows haw to make their weapons."

"And how many of them know?"

"They starts iron making at age seven. In five years, they are allowing to work on their own. That is why I made the treaty with them. I really don't relish the thought of killing children." Inuyasha nodded at this. He knew that most would agree with her, even demons, well the non-rabid kind. The ridge came into view and they could see that there was an assembly of armies of both demons and humans. It looked like they were about to attack each other. They all sped up to make sure that it didn't happen.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

They skidded in between the two armies. They seemed to be surprised that they were there, so there was a silence that carried over the air.

"Why are you armed? I know that you were sent word of our arrival."

"That may be so, princes, but there is nothing that can be said. The demons are trying to take our farmlands when they already have the forest and mines. Now they want more so they no longer have to trade with us." Cheers can be heard from the farmers and soldiers at their lord's words. They all had weapons that were either made by the demon forgers or hexed by witches. Kagome's attention was turned away from this by the lord of the forest demons. He was a large rock demon with tough skin. He carried a large axe over his soldier.

"That is not true. It is only a small farmland that is used to grow herbs. They want it even though they have the best farmland. They just want to make sure that they have the best agriculture because they're greedy." There was a roar of agreement from behind him. The demons behind him had weapons by the demon forgers and it some of them were powered up by fox-magic.

Kagome was glad that she brought extra people with her. Kalya with two other panther demons came along with another miko. Then there was Inuyasha with the witch and demon slayer they brought with them. Even though, Kagome was a little worried about their odds. They were in the middle over very powerful weapons in the hands of people with short fuses. Kagome had to tread lightly or they would be fighting a battle on both sides.

"We are all people of one nation. We should not be fighting like this. Please, put down your weapons and let us speak like rational beings. I do not wish to fight my own people, but I will to make sure that there is little bloodshed.

"There is nothing to talk about. I am right and they want to take more land away from us."

"You are a pigheaded fool that the princess has let stay in power for to long. The only way that we will put down our arms is if he is no longer the human lord of these lands." Many of the demons voiced their agreement. "I give you a day, Princess Kagome to make your choice. If he is still in power by mid-day, we will attack." A defining roar was heard before the demons started to back away. The rock demon was the last one to be seen before disappearing into the forest. Kagome made sure that they were gone before turning her attention to the human lord. She could tell that he was upset. He was a tall man with a muscular frame. He had a sword made by the demon forgers when he came into power twenty years ago.

"Lord Yuu, dismiss your soldiers and farmers to their homes until we can figure this out."

"But your Highness…"

"That was not a request but an order." Kagome cut him off. He took a step back from the glare that he was receiving from her.

"You heard the princess. Go to your homes until you're needed tomorrow." Kagome narrowed her eyes but turned her attention to her companions for the moment.

"You five stay out here to make sure that no overzealous soldiers from either side decide to start the battle early. Prince Inuyasha and I will talk to both lords to see why they are really arguing." Everyone nodded at her while they make sure that the human army was dissipating.

"Princess Kagome, I am willing to house you and your companions for the evening." They could tell that he was trying to get on Kagome's good side again.

"Thank you, Lord Yuu, but myself and Prince Inuyasha will be the only one joining you. As well, we will be leaving some time this evening to talk to the demons about the situation.

"But what about your companions?"

"They will be setting up camp that we will be joining after we get everything from both sides. Now why don't you lead us to your home? We have lots to go over." Lord Yuu bowed and turned to lead them back to him manor.

Kagome and Inuyasha was lead into an opulent room that spoke of the lord's wealth and taste. Kagome wanted to know how he could afford something like this. He was doing well, but not this well considering a couple of the castle rooms were designed in this manner. Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines but didn't want to say anything. He still didn't know what was normal and what wasn't. His Question was answered soon enough.

"Lord Yuu, how were you able to afford such decoration? They are very expensive, even for a lord doing as well as you."

"I saved up for the room, Princess. I remember one time visiting your castle and seeing one of the rooms designed like this. So I made sure to save and acquire these things a little at a time." Kagome could tell that he was lying through his teeth, and with a quick glance at Inuyasha, he could tell he was lying as well. Kagome wasn't planning to tell him that at the moment though.

"Well, I'm flattered, Lord Yuu. Now, about the little war you were able to get into with the demon lord. I understand that this is over some farmlands?"

"Yes, that is correct. Lord Nyne is trying to take away a portion of our farmlands. We've tried to talk to him, but he is too stubborn and I dare say wants to fight with us. He makes unrealistic demands. You heard him earlier. He's blood-thirsty. He and his army should be removed from this area at once." He slammed his fist down to prove his point.

"And what about his allegations towards you? He did say that you were just doing this so you could get some more farmland. And I do remember that they were suppose to get a small patch of fertile land to make herbs and medicine for his people while getting the rest of the agriculture needs from you. What proof do you have that this farmland is not the original lot that was given to them?" Lord Yuu looked a little flustered but recovered.

"That is easy. You just have to go and look at their lands and you will know that they are not growing herbs. You'll see berries that can only be grown in our farmlands."

"And how do you know what's in their farmlands. Neither of your tribes have had reasons to visit the others plots in the past. Have you been trespassing on their lands?" Kagome's sugary voice belittled her true emotions and Lord Yuu didn't realize the warning in the tone.

"We may have caught glances of it from some of the ridges, but that is all, Princess. I swear to you, the only one who is at fault is Lord Nyne. He's becoming greedy and wants to expand his lands." Kagome and Inuyasha shared another look between them. They both rose at the same time and Yuu scrambled to stand as well.

"Thank you for the information, Lord Yuu. We will take what you have said into consideration."

"Thank you, Princess Kagome. Prince Inuyasha. If there is anything that I can do, please let me know."

"Could you show us your farmlands?" Yuu was surprised. Not by the question, but by Inuyasha asking it. When he looked at Kagome, he didn't see any surprise in her face, just amusement. "I'm just wandering what one grows in these regions. It seems to be doing very well considering your decorations and I thought that my father might be interested."

"Or course. Of course. Follow me and maybe you'll like a few samples to send back to the Western Lands." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and Yuu lead them out like he owned the lands instead of the royal family. While Kagome and Inuyasha were following him, they talked amongst themselves.

"Thank you. I was wondering how I was going to get into those fields without have to sneak into them."

"No problem, plus I am interested. Even though our lands have similar regions, it is said that we have very different agriculture. Plus I don't believe him for a second about him being able to sell and good to be able to buy a room like that."

"Neither did I. Even if he did save, he would be only ably to buy a fraction of what's in that room. And by his own crop report, only a quarter of his crops are high end. The rest is fairly inexpensive. He is hiding something that might make Lord Nyne's demand valid." Inuyasha nodded at this as they came upon the farmlands. They both looked over them before Yuu interrupted their thoughts.

"Let me show you my crops and I'll give some samples, Prince Inuyasha." The only response he got was a slight nod. He led them through the fields with servants picking some of the crops behind them. When they were done they headed toward the front of the lands.

"Thank you for the taking us through your fields as well as your offerings. We will visit you later on tonight with the outcome of this matter."

"Of course, I'm just glad that you were able to hear the true story behind this before you heard the lies." Inuyasha had to restrain himself from snorting at the man. He was surprised that his noise wasn't going haywire from the smell of deceit. The only thing he did was nod his head towards him and grab the fruit and vegetables from the servants carrying them with ease. He heard Kagome say their 'thanks' again before joining him at his side.

"He made my head hurt from all the lies, but at least you got something out of this."

"Yeah, he gave me more than expected. Might as well drop this off with our group and keep a little for myself." Kagome smiled at him and voiced her agreement.

"Then we talk to the demon lord and figure out a way to get out of this without them killing each other." Inuyasha nodded at this while they headed to the campsite.


	26. Chapter 26

Inuyasha and Kagome dropped off what Lord Yuu gave them at the camp site. Inuyasha made sure to separate at least two specimens before giving the rest to the others. Once that was done, they headed toward Lord Nyne to hear his side. On the way there, Inuyasha voiced a thought.

"If there was an agreement, wouldn't there be a contract for it. Just in case something like this happened."

"Usually yes, but this agreement was done before my time. Lord Nyne's father was the one who made the agreement with one of the previous lord of this land."

"So Yuu isn't a descendant of the original lords?"

"No. That lord, I don't know his name, had no children with his wife. There was also no extended family on both sides to take over. And it is my understanding that the land has changed several human family hands before coming into Lord Yuu's family position. I believe he is only the fourth descendant." Inuyasha nodded in understanding before turning his attention ahead of him. He could tell that they were getting closer to Lord Nyne's encampment. Their presence didn't go unnoticed and Lord Nyne came up to greet them.

"Princess Kagome, Prince Inuyasha, it is a pleasure to have you here, although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Of course. We came to get your version of what is going on."

"Yes, please, come this way and I'll tell you what's going on." They followed Nyne to a fire pit separated from the others. They all sat around it and waited for Nyne to begin. "This all started about three months ago. Yuu started making claims that we were trying to take more land agreed upon long ago. We tried to reason with him and tell him that we were doing no such thing."

"I guess that he didn't believe you."

Very true, my lord. He said that we were growing fruit that could only be grown on his lands. I have no idea where he got that idea. We are only able to grow herbs used for medicine. Any other agriculture we need is grown on the human's land."

"Lord Yuu has said that he has seen some of your growing lands from a ridge and that from there he saw you growing more than healing herbs."

"No offence, Princess Kagome, but none of the ridges they have overlook any of our fields. Even if there was, I assure you that it is a lie. I will show you our fields if it will ease your minds." Both Inuyasha and Kagome agreed to this. All three rose from their position and headed toward the demon field. They walked through the field any everything looked alright until Inuyasha spotted a plant that looked familiar.

"What about this plant? It looks like one of the one's that Lord Yuu gave me." Nyne and Kagome went over to where Inuyasha was and saw what he was looking at.

"Ahh. This plant probably does look like one of Yuu's but look at the stem of the plant. It has a slight purple hue to it that his does not. Also, the leaves have a ridged edge where his has a more smooth edge. To one who is just looking at it, they wouldn't have been able to tell the differences between the two."

"Even a trained eye would miss it if they didn't know what the plant was. It is a great antidote to most poisons that only grows in select areas. The thing is, if there aren't any ridges facing this way, how was he even aware of this?"

"None of the humans from his lands have been invited over here. We usually talk in the middle of our territories." Kagome nodded at this while thinking.

"Thank you, Lord Nyne. You have cleared up at least a portion of what is going on here." Nyne bowed to Kagome.

"I am glad to hear that, Lady Kagome. Is there anything else that I could do to help you?"

"No, Lord Nyne. You have helped out a lot." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. They all headed back towards the front of the encampment.

"Thank you for coming. I may have liked fighting in the past, but I wish for you to know that I have no intensions of fighting if it could be helped."

"Understood, Lord Nyne." Nyne nodded his head before changing the subject.

"I also want to convey my good wishes on your upcoming nuptials."

"Thank you, Lord Nyne." Kagome said mildly surprised.

"Yeah, it's appreciated." Inuyasha said gruffly. Nyne nodded at this. Kagome and Inuyasha left with that and started towards their camp.

"What are you thinking, Kagome?" She stayed quiet for a minute before answering.

"I think that Yuu had some of his people sneak onto Nyne's fields and mistook the plant for one of their own. Once they reported back to Yuu, he made up the story of Nyne and his people trying to steal his fields." Inuyasha nodded at this before adding in his own two yen.

"Plus, it seems that he is making more than he should if he was able to afford that room. I didn't think about it at first since I didn't know what he grew or how your economy worked, but it is obvious that he is hiding something else." Kagome let out a sigh and went back into thought. Inuyasha brought up a good point. Even if he lied about what he was producing, they always sent out people to check the lands and make sure that the lords and ladies were growing what they were supposed to. And there was no way that they could bribe all of them since a different person was sent out each year.

"There is something more here than land disputes, but I will be taking Nyne's suggestion into consideration."

"Who would you appoint?"

"I will leave about three people here before finding a more reasonable candidate."

"And you can also find out what Yuu has been doing to get the money to afford his lifestyle." Kagome nodded and gave Inuyasha a smile.

"Great minds think alike." Inuyasha smiled at this while making the final trick to their camp. Kagome explained what was going to happen to them. She picked the three that was going to stay behind to look deeper into Lord Yuu's finances and practices. Then they all started to prepare the food Inuyasha left for them. After dinner, everyone settled in for the night. The only two that weren't was Inuyasha, who was in a tree, and Kagome resting against a rock near the fire. Kagome was lost in thought until Inuyasha's voice interrupted her.

"Do you always come out for these things or send someone else out?"

"I usually come out. I am trying to make it so that I don't always have to come out, but then my plans changed."

"Me coming earlier than expected." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Kagome wasn't sure if he still had some anger or resentment about just finding out about their nuptials. And she hated to admit that she was afraid to ask him. So for one of the few times in her life, she held her thoughts and moved forward with the conversation.

"Yes. I was planning to put everything together throughout the year, but our mother's thought that it would be better if we got to know each other better before the wedding. I think they had good intensions with their thinking, just not the forethought in how much I'm invested in The Force." Inuyasha nodded at this. Kagome thought that his silence meant that he was done talking, but his next question surprised her.

"Do you regret meeting me earlier than expected? I mean, it's almost like I'm intruding on your plans."

"You're not. Believe me, I would of told you if that was the case. It was just unexpected, but pleasant. Plus, you get to know a little bit more about the land before you're tied to it. I guess I'm adjusting to the situation." Inuyasha smirked at this.

"Not much rattles you does it?"

"I try." Kagome through Inuyasha a cheeky grin. Inuyasha just shook his head at her.

"Why don't you try to get some rest? I'll wake you if something interesting happens." Kagome gave him a sweat smile before settling down for the night. Inuyasha watched over the group for the night.

"I want a search for Kikyo. Bring her back her alive and in good condition. She has stolen something that she was no chance of understanding." The guards kneeling before her nodded their understanding before leaving. Keade sagged against her chair. She was truly feeling her age at the moment. Keade had just discovered what Kikyo was researching how to break up the upcoming wedding of Kagome and Inuyasha. When she couldn't find anything to help her, she turned to something darker. And then she found it, or him for that matter. Naraku. He was a spider hanyou that ravaged the lands of all four territories. He would steal and corrupt items to gain power. And along the way, many people, demon and human, lost their lives. And those that weren't killed, wished that he had. The curses that he laid on people wouldn't only affect that person, but also the people closest to the person for generations. He was finally stopped by a miko who cursed and imprisoned him in a cave. She made sure that he wouldn't be able to get out on her own. So, that is where the curse came in. A miko of light was the only way to fully free himself, but he would be bond to that miko. In her eyes, the milo would be strong enough to resist his influence and be able to destroy him. If not, Naraku would corrupt the miko and steal her strength. Her power. Keade couldn't allow that to happen. If Kikyo found the cave and freed Naraku, then everyone would be in danger. She would only be able to control Naraku for a limited amount of time before he tricked and corrupted her into helping him rule everybody. And those who didn't submit, would die.


	27. Chapter 27

Kikyo came upon the cave that housed the person that she was searching for. It took her awhile, especially with Keade's guards looking for her. She didn't understand why Keade didn't see things her way. She's has three children that died by the hands of demons, and now she was handing over one of her grandchildren to them. Even if it increased the prosperity of the lands, it could only be temporary. Demons were lowly beast that can only be used and then disposed of. But the way Kagome and Keade were acting, they were acting as if those with demon blood could be trusted. How many other family members deaths did it take for them to get it that demons are not allies of humans and that they all should be controlled or destroyed.

As Kikyo stood in front of the cave, she knew that this would be the best way to do that. She would get Naraku and bind him to her. She would then use him to trick Inuyasha and Kagome into betraying each other. In her mind, Inuyasha would be the easier of the two; she just had to make sure that whatever she did for Kagome had to be subtle. Kikyo knew that Kagome's senses were the best of all the families, so she would probably have to depend on Naraku on that. The stories that were told of him, Kikyo didn't have a doubt in her mind that he would have some tricks in his arsenal. An easy plan that couldn't fail. She might even keep Naraku. It wasn't like a demon could corrupt her like some of the weaker mikos out there. With that thought, she entered the cave.

Kikyo felt the shield as she passed through and was surprised at how strong it was. For a moment there was doubt in her mind if this was a wise choice, but she dismissed that thought as quick as she came. Of course it was strong. Many mikos came and made sure that the shield was string by pouring their spiritual energy into it. She knew what she was doing and that she was stronger than any demon that she came across. After walking for a while, she felt demon aura in the back of the cave. It was week and barely noticeable. Kikyo smirked at this and headed towards the energy. Kikyo stopped at the entrance of a den like structure. She saw a male figure hidden in shadows. From what she could make out, he had a lean figure with some muscle mass, long hair that pooled at the floor, and a baboon pelt that hid his figure from the hip down. She was grateful for that. Kikyo hadn't thought that he might be naked and she did not want to see a nude demon if she had to. Kikyo was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of the demon that was surprisingly soft.

"I believe this is the first time one of your kind has been brave enough to come in here young, miko. Does this mean that they have finally found someone that they think can destroy me? Or are you here to seek companionship with a demon that can't leave the confines of this cave?" Naraku let out a little chuckle at his own joke. He didn't know what this miko wanted, but he could since that she was strong enough to take him out of this oppressive cave and destroy him in his weakened state. But he could also tell that she had some darkness in her. She wasn't a dark priestess by any means, the cave would not have allowed her in, but she did have darkness in her that he could use if given the chance. And by the look in her eyes, underneath the hatred and discuss, he could see that she had a use for him alive. And that gave him the chance he needed once he got his strength back. Kikyo didn't realize his assessment of her, and answered him.

"I am not here to kill you, yet. I have some use for you, and if you are deemed worthy, I might let you serve by my side a little longer before I end your pitiful 'life'." A smirk graced her lips as she looked down at him.

"And what makes you think that I can, or will, help you. I could very well corrupt you and make you my slave instead of me being your slave. In truth, that is what will happen." Kikyo snorted at this.

"You have been holed up in here for too long to fully see the power that I have. I am not some weak, new, naïve priestess that you could trick into doing your bidding. And if you are doubt enough to think that, then you are truly no use to me." Naraku laughed at that. If she only knew what he was truly capable of, she wouldn't even be in here. She may not be weak or new in her priestess training, but she was really naïve. He had to wonder how they were training these girls, but he was thankful for it. This miko was full of pride and arrogance, and even though she had a body of a woman, she had the temperament of a child. That will change in time when he slowly started draining her of her power and twisting her thoughts even further. He was so going to enjoy this, and since he forgotten the last time he had a woman, she would defiantly be of enjoyment to him. But he was not going to let this opportunity slip him by. So when he calmed himself down, he spoke in a somewhat submissive tone.

"It has been a long time since I've had a female speak to me that way, human or demon. And I see that you human woman aren't as surpassed as you once were, even for a miko. Even though you are strong enough to come through the barrier, how do you plan to get me out? I am sure they destroyed any records of how to get me out of this 'hole' as you so nicely put it." Kikyo's face turned from anger to smugness.

"I am from the same bloodline of the priestess that impression you. Not only that, my family is the ruling family of the Southern Kingdom." Kikyo pulled out the scroll that she had hidden in her sleeve. Naraku seemed to know what it was by the look on his face. "Because of that, I have many resources that many do not, including how to get you out of here and how to make sure that you behave."

"I see."

"I'm sure that you do." Kikyo started unrolling the scroll to begin the ritual. By the time the sun came to welcome the new day, a young, misguided priestess and a spider demon in a baboon pelt came walking out of a cave. The demon breathed in the new air and took in his new surroundings. Underneath the baboon hood, he smiled for the first time in ages. If Kikyo would of seen it, she would of known that she made the wrong choice.

"I will need to eat something and rest."

"I would think you got enough rest in that cave." Kikyo sneered at him. The ritual took more out of her than she thought that it would and her patience with Naraku was starting to wain.

"You might not of noticed, but that cave slowly feeds off of demonic energy. If I wasn't so strong, I would of withered away. As it is now, I am lucky to have the energy to stand, or to be any use to you."

"Fine, my camp is not to far away. You can eat once we get there." Kikyo began to walk towards where she set up camp, knowing that her companion had no choice but to follow.

"Miko, what is your name?"

"What?"

"What is your name? I doubt that is such a strange question. Plus, I doubt that you are going to keep me all to yourself and people might question why I always call you miko. Especially when I can change my appearance and demon aura to appear human." Kikyo was silent for a while and Naraku thought that she wasn't going to tell him until her voice broke the silence.

"It is Kikyo, but you will call me when there are other people around and with the respect of someone of my ranking."

"As you wish."


	28. Chapter 28

"What do you mean that I'm going to stepping down? These are my lands and I've made sure that it has served the kingdom well." Yuu looked like he was about to have a panic attack by the way he was acting. And that he had something to hide by the way he kept looking around like he was trying to find a way to escape.

"I told you. You are now stepping down from being the lord of these lands. You honestly can't be that surprised, or did you not think that we would relies that you were lying?" Kagome arched an eyebrow at him. She was wondering what he would say to try to get himself out of this. Inuyasha was standing off to the side seeing how everything would work out. He was actually enjoying himself, which was a first since he usually didn't like diplomacy. But something about the Kagome did it made it interesting.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Princess Kagome, but I can insure you that I haven't lied to you."

"What about saying that there is a ridge overlooking Lord Nyne's fields?"

"There are ridges overlooking his fields."

"But none that are on you lands. And the fact that neither of you meet on the other's land, there would be no way for you to see his fields unless you had someone spy on him." Yuu took a loud gulp, trying to figure a way out of this. Kagome didn't give him time to though. "There is also the matter of your lifestyle. There is no way that you would be able to afford the things in your home, even if you had an especially good year and saved every last penny. Your crops are not that high in demand for that to be possible. So three of The Force members will be staying here and investigating how deep your treachery goes."

"Princess, please, let me explain…"

"No. Whatever you have to say is void. The disturbing thing is that this wouldn't have happened if your greed hadn't gotten out of control. Now, you and your family are going to travel with us to the castle while the investigation is going on. Once we know the scope of it, your trial and sentencing will take place. Now inform your family and pack a light bag per person." Yuu seemed like he was going to day something else, but the look he received from the rest of the room told him that it wouldn't be a wise choice. Maybe he'll be able to get his family out of the estate or bribe the judge or one of the investigators.

"Make sure he doesn't try to escape of bring something that isn't needed. The room cleared out only leaving Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome let out a breath and sat in one of the nearby chairs.

"Is the family going to pay for his crimes as well?" Inuyasha moved so that he was sitting down across from her.

"If they are innocent no. There is a small child, I believe ten, that will be placed with caretakers until this is resolved. Yuu's other two children are eighteen and seventeen, so they might be guilty of whatever Yuu is involved in. But that decision won't be made until we figure out what is going on and how wide spread it is." Kagome let out a tired sigh. "Things like this tire me out." Inuyasha had to chuckle at that.

"Usually I'm just bored and my parents have to make sure that I'm actually paying attention. Or awake." Kagome let out a laugh.

"Well, I hope that I wasn't too boring for you."

"Far from it. I found it very intriguing how you handled him. I could smell the fear and desperation rolling off of him." Kagome scrunched her noise at this. Inuyasha thought it was cute, although he was never going to admit that he described anybody as 'cute'. "Anyway, back to the main topic, if the family isn't the main focus of the investigation, they why are we bringing them?"

"We don't know who is guilty and who is innocent in the family. Plus, we don't want to tip any outside sources off. I have a feeling that Yuu isn't doing this by himself."

"From the way he was acting, he seemed afraid of revealing what was going on."

"That's my point. Plus, even if he was doing something illegal, but not dangerous, he would not be ruling over these lands again and when the trail transcript is made public his family might be in danger from the surrounding people." Inuyasha nodded at this. A person can be forgiving, but people can be unforgiving and viscous.

"What about the people within the grounds? Yuu did order them to spy and they seemed willing to take up arms pretty quickly."

"They are going to be investigated and will be kept to one position of the house. Plus the weapons are going to be destroyed." Inuyasha nodded at this. They were interrupted by the door opening.

"Yuu was trying to escape with his family, but we were able to subdue his easily. It seems that his family didn't know what was going on, so they are within the master bedroom." Kagome nodded at her.

"I will go and talk to them. What about the soldiers and servants living here?"

"They have all been accounted for and moved to the west wing of the home. They seem to be following our orders easily enough, but we will not let our guard down."

"Have all the weapons been located?"

"Not all, but we are going throughout the house and surrounding area to get everything." Kagome nodded.

"When are we going to leave?" Kagome almost jumped at this. She forgot that Inuyasha was here. He didn't talk much when they were around other people, so she sometimes forgot about him.

"By tomorrow. I'll have to talk with Yuu's family and then go to Lord Nyne and tell him of the changes."

"I can go and do that while you talk to the family." Kagome was surprised that he offered to go but thought about it. It would be quicker and help ease him into a ruling position of the Southern kingdom.

"That'll be fine. Maybe Lord Nyne will even let you have a couple of samples to go with others you have." Inuyasha nodded at this and left for Lord Nyne's. She looked at the demon by the door. "Show me were the family is. Then I will like to talk with Yuu."

Kikyo's Camp

Naraku was resting up in a tree. He just finished eating and was watching while Kikyo cleaned their dishes. She didn't allow him to do it even though she was tired. He got the feeling that she thought that demons were unclean. He almost laughed at that. Humans could be just as unclean as demons. Her being one of them. She might think that what she is doing is good, but he could easily see the evil swirling inside of her, waiting to get out. All Naraku had to do was be patient and wait for the opportunities to present themselves. Until then, Naraku would get his strength back. The four lands wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late.

Keade's Castle

Keade was deeply worried. The guards sent out after Kikyo came to Naraku's cave and found out that Naraku was already gone. It seems that Kikyo wasn't anywhere near the area. They found out the camp site a few miles away from the cave, but it was a couple of days old. She let out a weary sigh. It would take a while for Naraku to be strong enough to be able to do anything, and Kikyo would be weakened by the ritual needed to get Naraku out. If they were able to get to them in the next five days, they would be able to destroy Naraku and impression Kikyo for treason. If not, then Keade will have to talk to all four kingdoms. Naraku is to much of a threat to keep the information to herself. Pride be damned.


	29. Chapter 29

Yuu was sitting in front of the judging counsel waiting for his trail to start. There were three judges there to make sure that nobody was able to get to all three of them. Not like it helped Yuu that much. He was imprisoned the moment he got to the castle and his family has been under constant guard. His two older sons came to visit him, trying to find a way to help him out of the situation he found himself in. Eventually they realized that it would get them in trouble and that with the amount of guards they had, there would be no way for them to even try. When Yuu's wife came to visit him, she only wanted to figure out what he had done and why. Yuu had no answers for his without putting her in danger. He got way over his head, and now everything was going to come out. Yuu just hoped that his family would be protected.

1010101010101

Kagome and Inuyasha were talking in the training arena waiting for Miroku to join them. She was starting his training today and Inuyasha was going to watch them. He was hoping to see Miroku get his ass kicked, and maybe get to check out Kagome's fighting stile again. Something about it pleased the animal part of him. Inuyasha was brought out of his musings when Kagome spoke.

"Here comes Miroku. He seems to be in a good mood." Inuyasha snorted at this.

"Wonder why? He'll be on the ground soon enough."

"Inuyasha, I'm not that mean with my students. On the first lesson anyway." They both smiled at this while Miroku finally came over to them.

"I hope that the two of you haven't been waiting long for me. I unfortunately lost track of time."

"What, you flirting with Sango and her turning you down took longer than expected." Miroku blushed at this and Kagome had to laugh at this.

"Although I enjoy your banter, I believe that we're here to help Miroku with training, not his love life." Inuyasha had to hold back his life while Miroku blush reddened. Sango was visiting a little while before going on a mission with the rest of her demon slaying tribe. Miroku was trying to get her to agree to go out on a date with him, but he hasn't been able to do that yet. Plus, her father was giving him looks that could kill a lesser man. Miroku had a feeling that he was going to have a talk with the man soon. But he couldn't think of that at the moment.

"So, what is on the lesson plan today teacher?" Thankfully, that seemed to set Kagome in the teaching mood.

"We are going to focus on your endurance and concentration of your spiritual powers." Miroku nodded at this while Inuyasha went to take a seat off to the side. Even if he enjoyed messing with Miroku, Inuyasha wasn't about to jeopardize his friend's chance in becoming stronger. "First we're going to start with you climbing this poll until you get to the top." Miroku looked up at it. Before him was a poll about a foot thick going up 15 feet. It seemed that the top decreased into a five inch circle.

"What am I going to do when I get to the top?"

"That is where the concentration part comes into play. You are going to focus your powers into your feet. I'll show you what I'll eventually want you to do." Kagome easily jumped up on top and focused her powers into the tips of her feet. Miroku and Inuyasha could see a pink orb at the bottom of her feet that created a two inch gap between her feet and the poll. Inuyasha let out a wrestle while Miroku stood there in awe. Kagome jumped down and landed beside Miroku.

"That was amazing."

"Thank you, Miroku, but now it's your turn. I don't expect that you'll be able to concentrate your powers as nicely as I did, but I want you to try. And I want you to focus through the base of your feet at the moment, but eventually I want you to focus to the tips of your toes. Do you understand?" Miroku nodded before look at the poll again. "Alright, up you go. I'll hold your staff for you." Kagome took the staff and walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting.

"Do you think that he'll get it on the first try?" Kagome looked over at Miroku while he started climbing.

"Maybe, maybe not. He'll have to get to the top first and then focus enough so he doesn't fall. Either way, he'll have a lot of bruises when he's done for the day." Inuyasha nodded at this.

"Has anyone ever got it on the first time?"

"A couple of them have, but I have a feeling that it will take Miroku longer than that. He hasn't been taught how to focus his powers in points on his body, so it will take him a while."

"So why did you say that he might make it?"

"Well, I have been surprised before. Anyway, have you gone through the samples that you received?"

"Yeah, my father sent word that he was pleased with what I sent him. He hopes to receive more and is going to see if some of what I sent him could be grown on the Western Lands."

_**Thump**_

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Miroku picking himself up from the ground. He started dusting himself off before trying to climb the poll again.

"Is there a trick to climbing the poll?"

"No, but he can use his spiritual powers to help him if he figures a way to." Inuyasha nodded at this while looking over at Miroku who was making his way towards the top. Inuyasha had a feeling that he would fall again when he got near the top of the poll. Inuyasha moved his attention back toward Kagome.

"So, your father is going to try to grow some of the things that you sent him?"

"Yeah. He thinks that the healing herbs will help with further our healer's knowledge and making stronger medicine. Plus mother is excited of the edible plants. She misses the taste of southern food and will be excited with what she can make."

"I'll see what I can do with helping you send them other plants. It might be good to help further the trade routes between both of our nations."

"Especially since they are going to become one for all intents and purposes." Kagome smiled at that. Both of them were brought of their conversation when they heard Miroku feel again.

"Are you alright, Miroku? I can put something on the ground to make the fall less painful." Kagome didn't want him to become too injured.

"No, I'm alright Lady Kagome." Kagome focused on Miroku more to see what he was doing wrong. She didn't want him to hurt himself too much. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long day, and a painful one for Miroku.

10101010101

Kikyo and Naraku were heading toward one of the family vacation homes to get some supplies. Kikyo made sure that Naraku was in front of her. She may have control over him, but that didn't mean that she trusted them. They've been on the run for two weeks now. Keade's guards seemed to always be a step or two behind them, so they had to keep moving and making sure that they got some supplies. That was why they were heading to a vacation home along the northern border of the Southern Land. Kikyo was in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Naraku was watching her.

He was glad that she was to into herself that she didn't know how much stronger he was becoming, or the gentle nudging her to see how her mental shields were. They were strong, so he was going to have to be careful with how he did it. But it didn't matter. She might have been taking precautions with him, but they were all in vain. Soon, he'll find a way into her mind. Her body wouldn't be too far behind.

10101010101010

"Do you think that Yuu will betray us?"

"Probable. Humans can be trusted for only so long. But it doesn't matter. We have the weapons and information that can help us move to the next step of our plan. Both the Southern and Western Lands will fall to us." The demons laughed at this.

"But what should we do about Yuu and his men that we used. We don't want to tip our plans to soon. And if the human tells on us, we'll be attacked before we have everything in place. Plus, Naraku hasn't joined us yet with the miko that freed him." Many demons nodded and murmured their agreement. The head demon, which was a snake demon, look around the room.

"Don't worry about that. I have sent one of my children to take out Yuu, his family, and anybody else who would have known about our plans." Everyone nodded at that, some of them having sinister smiles on their faces.

"Then let's toast to our leader, the return of Naraku, and the fall of the four kingdoms!" Everyone cheered at that and toasted to their fortune.


End file.
